A Hard Road Back
by Calzona113
Summary: This is my first attempt at a fanfic so let's see what happens! Story is set at 7x18. I've decided to re-write the crash storyline and everything that follows.
1. Chapter 1

**Arizona's POV**

It happened so fast I never in saw the truck until it was too late. I'd been so caught up in the moment; so lost with the idea that Calliope and I could be married that I just hadn't seen it.

I could hardly bring myself to open my eyes, not wanting to see the scene before me: when I forced them open I immediately wished that I hadn't. My face was squished into the airbag that had been released on impact and as I sat up and looked to my right there was nothing. Where Callie should've been there was just broken glass and as my eyes followed the shards I panicked as my eyes fell upon two bloody feet, one without a shoe on. Calliope.

I tried to move but I couldn't. Not mentally that is; I couldn't physically move. As I looked down it soon became clear why as I took in a huge pipe sticking out of my lower abdomen. As it turned out the truck had stopped in the middle of the road because its cargo had started to fall off the back of the truck; it's cargo being these pipes. One had fallen off the back and the driver had been trying to get it back onto the truck when our car ran straight into it. Now my beautiful pregnant girlfriend was strewn across the bonnet and I couldn't get to her to help because I had a huge pipe pinning me to the seat. I began to struggle to keep my eyes open but fought the darkness as best as I could.

The driver of the truck ran around like a mad man between Callie's body and mine, he'd rung an ambulance and the fire service and they were on the way. My thoughts drifted to Calliope and the baby. I had been so set against the idea of kids, then the shooting had happened and I realised that I couldn't live my life without Calliope in it and so I'd said we could have kids. Then Africa happened. I left her, the love of my life, in an airport. Then I was there, living my dream, saving kids in Malawi when all I could think of was how much I wanted to be at home with Callie. So I'd come back. Got a door slammed in my face but continued to push my way back into her life. Then in an elevator she had crushed me as she told me that she was pregnant with Mark Sloan's baby. Part of me had wanted to run straight back to Africa but that wasn't going to be me anymore; I wasn't going to bail again on the woman that I loved so much. So I stuck by her and although living with Mark as part of my life wasn't ideal, to say the least, my head was filled with the thought of Callie, me and a beautiful baby. Now the carpet had been pulled aggressively from underneath our feet and as I drifted off into unconsciousness I just prayed that Calliope and our baby would be ok even if I wasn't.


	2. Chapter 2

**Callie's POV**

Pain. That was all I could feel. Every ounce of me hurt like I'd never know before and as I came round I remembered why. The back of the truck flashed into my head, there were pipes somewhere I'm sure of it. The baby. Was it ok? Arizona. Where was she? Was she ok? Oh my God, she'd asked me to marry her? I hadn't answered her...I'd sat there gaping at her like a goldfish instead of telling her my answer, undoubtedly a resounding yes.

I forced my eyes to open and promptly closed them again as the light hit my eyes with harshness. I thought of Arizona and quickly re-opened them again to try and find the one face that would make the pain go away. I scanned the room quickly, my eyes darting in every direction; she wasn't here. I started to panic; I knew that she would've been there if she could, so obviously something was stopping her from being with me.

'Cal?' said a voice from my right side. I looked and saw that Mark was sat in the chair next to my bed. He looked exhausted and so worried. 'Cal? Can you hear me? Please say you can hear me?' He asked with a slight hint of pain etched into the words.

'Arizona...baby...' I muttered, ignoring the pain that seared through my throat as I did.

'Cal...l-l-et me go and find Derek...Bailey too...they'll need to check on you.' After saying this, Mark left the room as quick as he could, refusing to look me in the eye. After what seemed like an age Mark returned with Bailey and Derek in tow; all of them had the same look of sadness and pity in their eyes and it scared me to the core.

'Where's Arizona?' I asked, with more force this time.

Bailey stepped forwards and took my hand, 'Let's get you sorted first then we'll talk about Arizona.' I didn't argue and just lay there patiently waiting for someone to tell me everything. 'Do you remember what happened Callie?' I nodded my head. 'Good, that's a start. You've been unconscious for a good week now sweetheart, but now you're awake things are looking good. You had some serious internal bleeding, a brain bleed and your heart almost gave out on us, but we fixed it all so you're going to be fine. It might take a bit of time to get you back on your feet as your brain was damaged slightly but we'll cross that bridge when we come to it.' Bailey smiled and looked nervously towards Mark and Derek.

Mark took my other hand now and sat down on the edge of my bed. 'I'm so sorry Cal...there was nothing we could do...the baby...' Relief...that's what I felt, relief. _How bad was that?_ When Mark had first started talking I thought he was going to tell me that Arizona was dead and my heart had started to break; now it wasn't Arizona, but my baby that didn't make it, and all I felt was relief. I let the grief wash over me though and shed a tear for her; she hadn't had a chance to start her precious little life and that fact would haunt me every day I knew that.

'Arizona?' I asked again, eager to just get it all out of the way.

Derek took a step forwards now, 'Callie, Arizona is in a bad way. The truck that you crashed into was transporting metal poles, one of them went straight through Arizona when you crashed, it took the team on the scene a good two hours to get her out, they had to cut the pole both in front and behind her so that they didn't disrupt her internals too much. It took us a long time but we managed to get the pole out and do some damage limitation once we had. It wasn't pretty and it'll take a very long time for all that to heal but we are hopeful that it will. Unfortunately, what wasn't realised was the damage to Arizona's brain. Like yourself, she had a brain bleed, only hers was a lot more extensive and it took us...me...it took me a long time to find the source and stop it. We obviously won't know the true extent of the damage until she wakes up, but we suspect that she'll have brain damage Callie, to some degree. Obviously we're now playing the waiting game...we have to wait for her to wake up before we can make our next move and when that will happen is anyone's guess... I'm sorry that it couldn't have been better news for you Callie but everything is being done for her...' I nodded trying to convey to Derek my thanks.

'When can I see her?' I asked. 'I need to be with her...please?'

'Callie, we can't...' Bailey began.

'No Bailey, don't tell me you can't...please...we do things we shouldn't all the time is the hospital for loads of different people, please let me be by her side?' I pleaded with them.

'Ok Callie we'll see what we can do.'

With that they left, except for Mark who remained clutching my hand. 'Cal, the baby, she was beautiful you know...had black hair even though she was so small...she looked like you...' he smiled weakly. I returned the smile as tears began to fall down my face. My thoughts turned to Arizona once again though as I thought that she would have to go through the pain of finding out about her daughter too.

After a good hour-or-so of Mark and me just sitting in silence Christina Yang entered the room offering her apologies briskly. I smiled knowing that even though she came across as harsh, Christina only meant well. 'I've come to take you to your new digs Callie, apparently you requested a room with a better view...can't imagine why with the decor in here...' I let a small laugh escape my lips. Even in the darkest times Christina found the energy to make the jokes that no one else dared to.

I was wheeled up to the neuro ward by Christina and Mark. As we reached a stop outside of a side bay Mark moved in front of me, 'Cal...just...well...you know Arizona's not in the best of shapes...are you sure you want to see her? Maybe wait until you're stronger?'

'Mark,' I began. 'The only way I am going to get better is to see my girlfriend...the only way she is going to wake up is if I am in there looking after her, now move and let me see her.' The words came out a little harsher than I had expected but I needed to see for myself how broken my poor baby was.

As her bed came into my sight, I couldn't help but let out a gasp as I took in the scene before me. It was my Arizona in that bed, but she looked so weak and frail that it broke my heart. She had a huge bandage around her head and even though her body was covered I could see that there was extensive bandaging around her body as well. Her face had cuts all over it and was swollen with the healing that was taking place. Christina positioned my bed next to hers just so I could reach her arm and I instantly reached out and laced my fingers through hers. I barely noticed as both Christina and Mark left the room.

'I'm right here baby, I'm right here.' I whispered to Arizona's lifeless body as I drifted off to sleep never letting go of her hand.


	3. Chapter 3

_A/N: Just wanted to say thanks for everyone's reviews and subscribing! Makes me want to write faster! Not sure whether I'll be able to keep up this posting rate of chapters so enjoy it while you can! Been at work all morning with ideas for this story floating around in my head, been very hard to concentrate! _

_**1 week later**_

**Callie's POV**

A week had passed since I'd woken up into a situation that I can only describe as hell on Earth. I was stuck in a hospital bed, fighting to re-train my brain so that I could move my left arm fully, and boy was it slow progress. After a week I was allowed to sit up, but even that caused me so much pain that I could only do it for a few minutes before having to flop back down again. Arizona still hadn't woken up and was showing no signs of doing so. It broke my heart to everyday wake up from my troubled sleep to see her in the same position morning after morning. Her perfect, beautiful face always giving off the same peaceful aura. God she was so beautiful.

Derek had been keeping a close eye on her brain activity and he remained forever optimistic as her levels were good for someone who had been through the trauma that Arizona had. She had come off of the ventilator and was breathing for herself which the doctor in me knew was a very good sign. The girlfriend in me however, couldn't help but worry herself sick. I couldn't help myself from thinking the unthinkable: what if she never woke up?

Whenever I wasn't worrying about Arizona in the bed next to me, which admittedly wasn't very often, my thoughts would drift to our baby that hadn't had the chance to fight for her life. I'd wanted to go and see her; her body had been taken to be laid in the chapel of rest until I had, Mark had made sure of this and although I was glad I just didn't know how I was going to find the strength within me to see her without Arizona gripping my hand.

My thoughts were interrupted as Teddy entered the room; she had visited Arizona at least once every day since the accident and I realised for the first time how close her and Riz had been. They clearly had a lot of love for each other which I was glad of: if...no..._when_ Arizona woke up she would need everyone that loved her to be there. 'How is she Cal?' came Teddy's normal question.

'No change.' Came the same response I always gave. This time though the words caused tears to begin to fall down my face. On seeing this Teddy rushed around in between the two beds and gripped my hand as she knew I was still very sore around my mid-rift. 'I c-c-can't do-o-o this with-th-out her-r-r T-t-teddy.' I managed to say in between sobs.

'I know sweetheart,' she said as she stroked my hair. 'But you know that she will come back, she loves you so much Callie, you know that she wouldn't give up on that without a fight. I know it's so hard...especially with...well...everything else, but she will wake up...she has to...'

'She asked me to marry her you know?'

'What? When? I didn't know...she never told me? What did you say?' Teddy's over-excited response made me smile.

'Just before we crashed...it was a spur of the moment thing...I think, cause Mark was texting me and she was getting angry that I was always going to be connected to him...she asked me to marry her and the truck...it came from nowhere...I never got chance to answer her. What if I never get the chance to tell her yes?' I finished rather weakly.

'Cal, I've just told you...and if anything this fact will make Arizona even more determined to wake up...she'll want to know the answer Callie, and that fact might just help her wake up sooner rather than later.'

I smiled and thanked Teddy. Over the past week, with her visiting Arizona, she and I had become closer as well, filling the eerie quiet with general chit-chat that we'd never really done before. Teddy had some drama of her own going on after marrying a patient so he had health insurance, she was confused as she realised she was starting to fall in love with him and this was something she'd been talking through with Arizona, now she did so with me instead.

Teddy left after receiving a 911 page promising that she would drop by again later before she left for home. I wasn't left to my own thoughts for long before Mark came into the room looking a little flustered even for Mark. 'Cal...look, I'm just going to come out with this now because it's been a week, which I know isn't that long but this needs to be dealt with now so that we can just...I dunno...move on or whatever...'

'Mark just spit it out.'

'The baby Cal. What do you wanna do about her?' I hadn't expected him to say that at all. He wanted me to decide now? I couldn't deal with it, more so I didn't _want_ to deal with it.

'Mark I can't do this now..' I began.

'No. Look Callie, this needs to be sorted out, they can't keep her down there for much longer, if you wanna see her then you've got to do it today...or tomorrow then we can sort out the funeral and then start to move on...it's not fair to her to leave her down there in that bloody room anyway...' His words shocked me a little in that I hadn't even thought about the fact that she would need a funeral. Did that make me a bad person? 'Cal?'

'Mark I can't...Arizona...' I tried to offer an explanation for my indecisiveness.

'Urgh Callie, Arizona is not the only fucking one that matters here!' I felt my blood boil at that comment.

'What the hell do you mean Mark?' I was fuming at him.

'It's pretty obvious what I mean Callie. OUR BABY IS DEAD. DEAD. And you can't bring yourself to go and see her? Why? Because you'd rather stay here and hold _her_ hand? She _left_ you Callie, in an airport and now? Now she's killed our baby.' That was it. I was so mad.

'How fucking dare you Mark. She is _everything_ to me, you know that! She came back, she fought for me, she took me back even when I told her that I was having your baby, she didn't run like we thought she would, she stayed! She wanted this baby as much as you and as much as me, what she didn't want was _you_ Mark! And how dare you blame this on her, it was an accident Mark! That truck was hidden round a blind corner, the same thing would've happened if you had of been driving, or me, or anyone! I will come and see _my _baby at some point today when I feel I have the physical strength to get up but I sure as hell don't want you anywhere fucking near me Mark! Now get out.'

'Cal..wait...I'm so...'

'NO MARK. Get out of this room right now and don't come back. I can't stand the fucking sight of you right now.' With that he left, knowing better than to challenge me further. I glanced round wishfully at Arizona thinking that the raised voices might have woken her up. I sighed as I saw she was still sleeping soundly, looking as peaceful as ever.

I let Mark's words wash over me and felt new tears prick up and fall down my face. God I was so tired of crying. In that moment I truly hated him for what he had said but I also doubted myself too knowing that part of what he said was right; I was so wrapped up in Arizona's health that I hadn't been to see the baby laying somewhere a few floors below me. With that I knew that I had to go and see her, to say my own goodbyes so that I could concentrate on Riz. I pulled out my phone and stopped. Who was I going to let be there for me for this awful moment? Teddy.

When I had explained to Teddy why I had asked her to come up so quickly I saw the doubt register in her eyes as to why I was picking her for this job. I told her briefly about my earlier argument with Mark and in between swearing to go and kick the crap out of him she said that she would be more than happy to wheel me down and stay with me. I couldn't thank her enough.

Getting into a wheelchair was a bit of a task in itself but I managed it with the help of Teddy and a couple of the nurses. What was harder was leaving Arizona. I know it sounds odd, she wasn't awake after all, but I just felt so bad for leaving her. I was scared that something would happen to her whilst I was gone; she might wake up or she might... No I couldn't think like that. So I pushed those thoughts to the back of my head and watched the hospital go by as Teddy wheeled me to my daughter.

Once inside the chapel I didn't know what to do with myself. Teddy just rested a hand on my shoulder; I had told her that I needed her to stay with me all the time; I couldn't bear the thought of being left alone. As I looked at my daughter for the first time and broke down before I could take her in. She was so small. Only just bigger than the palm of my hand. Even though she was so early she still had a full head of black hair like me. I smiled. I sat there for ages just taking in every little feature I could making sure that I didn't miss a single thing. I pulled my phone out and awkwardly took a photo of her for Arizona to see one day. The way it looked at the minute she wasn't going to get to say goodbye herself, the least I could do was let her see her baby girl. I nodded to Teddy when I had done and let her wheel me back to my shared room.

Teddy left me in the chair and went off to answer a page. I know that it had been hard for Teddy to be there during that scene but I couldn't have done it without her and she knew that. Being in the chair allowed me to be closer to Arizona for the first time since the accident. I stroked her arm as I told her all about our baby girl. Told her about her beautiful hair, her perfect little features and about her tiny little feet. I looked down to the bed as tears began to fall thick and fast yet again. Wait? Did her finger just move? I could've sworn that Riz just moved her finger. Then she did it again.

'I'm here baby, I'm right here...Arizona, baby, can you hear me?' I pleaded with a slight tone of optimism creeping into my voice.

Then the machines around her head all went crazy. I watched in horror as I saw her pressure bottom out and nurses filled the room along with Teddy and Derek.

'We need to get her back in the OR, looks like her brain bleed has re-surfaced...move NOW,' Derek said, looking at me sympathetically as Arizona was rushed out of the room.

I watched her go, taking my heart with her. 'But her finger moved...'

_A/N: Reviews please _


	4. Chapter 4

_A/N: Again thank you for all the reviews and subscriptions guys, really appreciate your feedback and inputs as I don't really have a definite end for this story so let's see what happens! _

**Teddy's POV**

God what a day. Watching Callie say goodbye to her lifeless baby and now here I was just scrubbing out of a five hour surgery on my best friend. She was alive, thank God. Her brain bleed had been leaking and had formed a clot in her brain, Derek had managed to work his magic just in time and now she was upstairs back in recovery. I'd only been in the OR as a precaution; we all knew that all these operations were putting an immense amount of stress on Arizona's heart and we'd expected it to give out in this surgery. Thankfully, it hadn't, my best friend was a right little fighter.

I headed up to her room straight away wanting to say goodbye to her and to Callie before I left for the evening. 'Hey Callie.' I announced as I entered the room. She was sat in the chair, her hand firmly gripping Arizona's as she talked to her, about what, I couldn't quite hear.

'Hey Teddy...are you ok?'

'Yeah I'm fine, you?' I asked the pointless question, it was quite obvious that Callie was far from ok.

'Just glad she's still here Teddy.' Came the reply. I looked at Callie more intently and saw how exhausted she was, I couldn't begin to imagine what she was going through, first her baby and now the love of her life wasn't looking good. I shook my head, shaking the thoughts away.

'She did good in the surgery, her heart is a lot stronger than we gave her credit for...'

'That's cause it's mine Teddy. She's not on her own fighting for her heart, I'm firmly by her side on that particular battle.' I felt a lone tear trickle down my cheek at Callie's words; what her and Arizona had was untouchable and somehow I just knew that Arizona would come through it, not for herself, not for me or anyone else in this hospital, but solely for the person whom had turned her world upside down. She'd come through this for Callie.

_Three weeks later._

**Callie's POV**

Three long weeks had passed since Arizona had come out of her unexpected surgery and still she wasn't awake. Again she had fought to breathe for herself and so had come of the ventilator but still she wouldn't open those amazing eyes of hers. I'd been powering through physio and now could walk and pretty much look after myself on my own. I'd made a deal with myself to get fully fit as soon as possible so I could look after Zona to the best of my abilities. I'd found a new found strength from somewhere deep within me so I stopped the snivelling and the crying and replaced it with undoubted love and determination. Arizona was going to wake up. She'd moved her finger, she had known I was there and she was going to wake up.

My thoughts were disrupted as Little Grey came into the room. 'Callie, Arizona's parents are here.' I nodded. I'd finally got round to ringing Barbara and Daniel Robbins a couple of days after Arizona's last emergency surgery. As Lexie went to show them in I swallowed hard as I realised that this was the first time I was going to meet them. I stood up and moved to the door as they came in. Arizona's Mom was just like her; she had the dimples, the blonde hair and Zona's piercing blue eyes; immediately she engulfed me in a huge hug like we were family.

'Mrs Robbins...'

'Please, call me Barbara Callie!' She interrupted before turning to Arizona's bed; I could see the tears in her eyes as she went and kissed her daughter's head.

'Callie, I'm Daniel Robbins.' I turned and saw a very imposing man. Arizona's father was everything she had described him to be; a man that demanded respect even if you didn't know him or his past. He extended his hand which I shook. He smiled at me and I felt a little bit more at ease as it was a warm smile. 'Tell me the truth Callie, how is my daughter?' he asked.

'Um...well Sir...'

'Callie, it's Daniel to you.'

'Oh... sorry sir, I mean Daniel,' I stumbled over my words at the unexpected offer from him; Arizona had told me that he always told people to call him Colonel or Sir at the very least. 'She's ok...I'm afraid there's been no change since I first rang you...Derek...I mean Dr Shepherd does a test every day to check her brain activity and he's really pleased with her levels...' I finished rather weakly.

'Right, thank you Callie. Also...I'm sorry...for the loss of your child.' I was shocked to hear these words, I hadn't told them about the baby when I had spoke to them, figuring that would be something to discuss at a later date. 'Sorry...that doctor who showed us in here...she let slip about it...I'm sorry, I truly am. I know what it's like to lose a child...' I felt a tear fall down my face and cursed myself; I'd promised myself that I wouldn't cry again but hearing these words come from Daniel's mouth was just...unexplainable.

'Thank you Sir. It's been hard...but when Zona wakes up it'll make it a lot easier.' I smiled slightly at him and sat down watching the way that the two of them interacted with their daughter. You could see how much they loved her and I realised how hard it must've been for them to hear that their only remaining child was in such a bad state, especially after Tim.

Barbara and Daniel stayed for about an hour before they said that they would go and check into their hotel, refusing the offer I gave them of our apartment. They said they would come back tomorrow and gave me their numbers so that I could call them if I needed anything at all and also ring them if there was any change. I smiled; it was harsh that we had to meet in this way, but they were lovely people and I was glad that they were here. It was nice to have different people around too, I mean don't get me wrong; everyone in the hospital was being so brilliant through this whole nightmare. Every single one of our friends would make time in their hectic schedules to come and see the both of us daily, even Christina would come and sit with me for an hour or two after she had finished her shift. Mark had stayed away from me since our argument and I was glad; I was still so mad at him and although I missed my best friend I would never forget what he said about Arizona, even when she woke up I wouldn't forget. I was removed from my thoughts as Bailey entered the room.

'Hey Bailey,' I greeted her.

'Right Callie, I'm here cause I'm going to discharge you. You've pretty much got all your function and movement back in your arm and your incision site has completely healed and seeing as you're always going to be here anyway I think you'll be just fine. So now go home, get yourself a proper shower and a change of clothes and relax.'

'I can't leave Miranda, you know that.'

'Yes Torres you can. You think Arizona wants to wake up to you looking like you've not had a wash for a month? Just go and have a breather from these four walls...you've been here for five weeks; you need a change of scenery. Go, do as I said, and bring back some things to put in this room; liven it up a bit, bring in some of Arizona's favourite music or favourite smells, see if we can spur her into waking up.'

I smiled at Bailey's words; I knew she was right but I didn't want to go, I couldn't leave Arizona alone. What if she woke up and no one was here for her?

'It's ok Callie, you go, I'll stay with her.' I looked up and to my surprise saw that those words had come from Christina Yang. 'Yes I know, I'm going soft or something but seriously Callie, go get a wash; you stink.'

I laughed; only Christina! Begrudgingly I left, giving Zona a kiss on the forehead before telling Christina to page me straight away if there was even the slightest of change. Walking away was hard but as I walked outside of the hospital and felt the cold air hit my face I knew that it had been a good decision. I was just about to set off for the short walk to our apartment when I felt someone come up behind me. I turned to see Mark looking sheepish as hell.

'What do you want Mark?' I spat out.

'Callie, please. I just wanted to say sorry...I shouldn't have said what I did...'

'Let me stop you there Mark, I still can't look at you without my blood pressure flying through the roof. Right now all I want to do is go home, have a shower and get back to my girlfriend.'

'I know Cal...but all I want to do is make sure you stay safe, so because I live opposite you I'm just gonna be here...walking behind you.'

I turned on my heel sharply and walked off. I felt Mark behind me all the way and even though I was so mad at him still, having him there was a reassuring presence, not that I'd let him know that just yet. When I reached the door of my apartment I didn't turn round or say anything to Mark, I just went in and closed the door behind me.

Being in the apartment was strange; it was eerily quiet so I rushed myself around so that I could get back to the hospital as quick as possible. The shower was heavenly to say the least and I felt so much better when I had changed and was in a comfortable pair of sweats and a hoody. I packed a bag for Arizona too; some clothes, photo frames and as Bailey had suggested, some music of hers and my perfume bottle, I knew that was her favourite smell.

When I got back to the hospital and entered Arizona's room I smiled as I saw Christina had fallen asleep with her hand in Zona's. I toyed with taking a picture and passing it around the hospital, no one would believe this...then I thought better of it and busied myself around the room, putting up the pictures and spraying my perfume in the air.

'Eurrrrghhh, what is this Callie?' Christina woke up spluttering as I accidently sprayed some perfume in her face. I laughed at her face...man it felt good to laugh.

'Eurgh...' I stood in shock, my face frozen as I realised that latest 'eurgh' had come from Arizona. I looked at Christina who was as wide eyed as me which confirmed that it hadn't been a figment of my imagination.

'I'll go get Derek.' Christina said as she ran out the room.

'Baby? Zona? Can you hear me? Please, please...'

The tears began to fall thick and fast once more as Arizona managed one word: 'Calliope...'.


	5. Chapter 5

_A/N: Hey guys :D Ummm so yeah, here's the next chapter, not really sure where I'm going but hope that everyone is enjoying it...not sure how long it's going to be really...might end up being length but we shall see! Again thank you all SO much for reviews and subscriptions, makes me wanna write so keep um coming!_

**Arizona's POV**

That laugh. The laugh of the woman that I loved so dearly. That's what had made me realise I was sleeping; that's what made me open my eyes. It was like something from the heaven's; an angelic laugh and oh how I loved it. Ouch. I tried to smile but it hurt so much that I let out a grunt. That's when I heard it; her voice: 'Baby? Zona? Can you hear me? Please, please...'

I could hear as she said those words that she was crying, I hated it when she cried. Callie being upset in whatever situation broke my heart and this was no different. 'Calliope...' ouch. Seriously, why am I hurting so much?

'Arizona, baby please, I know it must hurt so much but can you just...just open your eyes for me?' Her voice came again and the pain eased briefly as I listened to her. She was really upset and I couldn't remember why. I needed to find out so I forced my eyes to open. The light that hit the burnt but it triggered something and it all came back to me: we were going away for the weekend, Mark had been texting Callie, we'd argued, I'd asked her to marry me...the truck...Callie laying on the bonnet...me...a pole sticking out of my chest...Oh my god...

I forced my eyes open once again as the tears began to trickle slowly down my face as I remembered what had happened. I stared blindly at the ceiling before searching for the face that I needed to see. Turning to my right my eyes met with large, brown, beautiful, tear-filled and, most notably, pain-riddled eyes. She looked so gorgeous and amazing, and yet she looked absolutely exhausted and emotionally drained. She reached up and stroked my face; love radiating from her. I tried to lift my arm up to do the same in return and found that no matter how much I tried my right arm refused to move. I panicked and immediately turned my head to my left arm; with some effort I could lift it successfully but couldn't straighten my fingers out. Oh god.

**Callie's POV**

She's awake. She's awake. She's awake. She had opened her eyes and moved her head. She was awake! Seeing those beautiful blue eyes again took my breath away. I saw the recognition flash through her eyes as she remembered what had happened; at least she _could_ remember. I reached out and caressed her face and as she turned to me I watched as she tried to do the same. I saw the panic creep into her face as she swung her head to see if she could move her other arm. Derek had told me that that there was always the chance that she'd lose function in her limbs, maybe one, maybe all of them, and it might be permanent or it might be temporary, it would be a long road. I tried to shush her as she managed to lift her left arm but started to cry harder when she couldn't straighten out her fingers.

I knew what she'd try to do next and I felt my breathing stop as I prayed silently in my head that her legs would move. I felt my breathe escape gradually as two sets of toes were successfully wiggled and Arizona further moved the whole of both of her legs. I turned back to stare at her beautiful face and saw that she was smiling, well trying to, before she realised that it hurt to do say and stopped. I hated seeing her in so much pain.

'Hey you...' I said wanting to break the silence.

'Calliope... are you...ok? Not hurt?' She managed to breathe out words.

I smiled. 'I'm fine...well I was hurt, but not as bad as you, I actually only got discharged first thing this morning. But I'm fine now..fit as a fiddle you might say.' I said giving her a slight wink at the end. Before she had the chance to say anything Derek came bowling into the room closely followed by Teddy, Bailey and Christina. I saw relief on all of their faces as they saw Arizona's eyes were firmly open. Arizona, in turn flashed a slight smile at each of them revealing the slightest hint of those dimples that I loved and had missed so much.

Derek took over and moved forward asking Arizona a few questions about how she felt. I shared a brief glance with Teddy and shook my head, signalling that she didn't know about the baby yet. I didn't want anyone else to tell Arizona about it; I needed to be the one to do that. Arizona asked Derek how long she had been unconscious, when he told her it had been five weeks I saw the shock etched in Zona's face; it was hard for her to hear all this, but she needed to know so that she could process it all, that's the kind of person she was. Derek went over the two surgeries briefly with Bailey and Teddy chipping in where necessary. When Arizona asked Derek about the paralysis he told her that he was 99% sure that she would regain full use of both arms and be able to go back to the job that she loved so much, although he warned her that that could be a very lengthy road. She nodded showing that she understood asking when she could start physio. I laughed which caused Arizona to look straight at me as she gave me the biggest smile yet, both dimples on full show.

Everyone stayed with us for a bit answering Arizona's questions and generally filling her in on their lives too. I watched her chatting away and knew that this wasn't going to last; soon she would ask the question that I still didn't know how to answer. Hearing the words myself had been hard enough, having to say them out loud and watch my girlfriend's heart break with each word. I snapped out of it as I heard Arizona suddenly gasped and asked that very question that we had all been dreading.

**Arizona's POV**

'Calliope? The baby? Why didn't you tell me straight away? Is it ok?' I couldn't believe that I had forgotten about the baby, I'd been so caught up in the hysteria of my friends. And now Callie was just staring at me with those big brown eyes of hers. I barely noticed as Teddy, Bailey and Derek made their excuses to leave, my eyes firmly fixed on Callie's trying to work out what she was about to say. Nothing prepared me for what she did say.

'Arizona...look I need you to just be calm about this, which is kind of easy to say but not to do, but I can't lose you, and if you get stressed too much then your brain bleed will probably come back so please, _please_, just...stay alive?' I nodded, knowing that this was not going to be good news that followed. I felt as tears began to fall down my face as Callie's own eyes flooded and tears spilled over.

'There were...complications...after the crash...I was in a bad way at first too...I had a brain bleed and my heart had a slight tear in it that needed to be fixed...'

I reached out for her with my left hand, wanting to touch her; my poor baby had been so hurt and I hadn't been there to hold her hand when she woke up.

'...whilst I was in surgery I coded...they had to get the baby out, they tried everything Zona but they couldn't...she...I'm sorry...' As Callie finished she collapsed in tears; she had obviously been holding this in for such a long time, being strong for me and now she just couldn't pretend anymore. I stroked her hair as best as I could and let the tears flow freely too. Our baby was dead. Dead.

'I'm so sorry Calliope...'I mumbled. She looked up at me, finally calming down as her breathing evened out even though the tears were still trickling down her beautiful face.

'She was so beautiful Zona...I think she's still there...you know in the Chapel...you can see her...if you want I mean...I'm so sorry...my fault...'

'No Calliope...don't you dare say that, this is not your fault, not yours at all...this was...is my fault...I should've been paying attention, I took my eyes off the road, I got too distracted. I caused this Calliope and for that fact I am so deeply sorry. I just hope you can forgive me one day...'

'STOP! Arizona, stop! Don't you dare blame yourself, this was an accident...a tragic accident that just..._happened_. Even if you don't believe me, which you obviously don't, you can ask the police...that truck was round a blind corner, _no one_ would have seen it. Zona...baby...please...just don't blame yourself...I nearly lost you babe...just don't...' She collapsed in tears again and I didn't really know what to say to calm her down. I still harboured the thought that it was somewhat my fault, but I pushed that to the back of my mind as I tried to comfort her.

'Calliope...come up here...please?' I shifted over with difficulty making room as I patted the space next to me. Callie kicked out of her chair and climbed onto the bed, instantly wrapping her arms around me. I hung my left arm loosely round her waist as best I could, silently cursing the fact that I couldn't hold my girlfriend how I wanted to.

We lay there in each other's arms in contented silence. Both of us crying softly into each other; both of us mourning the loss of her baby. A girl Callie had said. I smiled into Callie's chest as I imagined everything that we could've have, everything that we would have in time, but for now we were just crying for her lost baby girl.

_A few hours later. _

**Callie's POV **

I smiled as I woke up, feeling Arizona's small body firmly in my arms, her head nestled into my chest. We must have fallen asleep, the weight of the emotion we were both experiencing taking its toll. I felt relieved; so relieved that Arizona was awake and relieved that she now knew the truth about the baby. I looked down at her sleeping features and had an overwhelming surge of love for the gorgeous woman in my arms. I bent my neck down and kissed her gently on her forehead, covering the plastered wound on her forehead. As I bent I realised that I seriously needed to pee and so I began to wriggle out of the bed, not wanting to wake her. To my surprise, I successfully managed it and promptly dashed out of the room to the toilet just round the corner.

When I walked back into Arizona's room, I smiled as I saw she was awake. 'Hey sleeping beauty.' I greeted her.

'Where'd you go?'

'Just to the loo...sorry I was desperate.' I apologised seeing that Zona had obviously worked herself up after waking up to find me gone.

'Sorry...I just...I'm sorry Calliope...this is just going to take some getting over...I thought you'd left.'

'Zona, look at me,' I began, reaching out and cupping her face upwards when she didn't look at me. 'Listen, there are three things that I need to say and you've got to hear me now ok? Number one, you have absolutely nothing to be sorry for, none of this is your fault and you have to stop thinking that. Number two, I'm not going anywhere, I love you so much Arizona. You were nearly taken away from me and I can't bear the thought that I could lose you ever again. Ok?'

Arizona nodded, smiling briefly, 'I love you too Calliope, so much...oh, what's number three?'

'Yes.' I said simply. I hadn't really thought about saying it, didn't think it was the right time, but now I knew that it was what Arizona needed to hear more than anything.

'Yes?' she asked, not understanding me.

'Before the accident...you asked me to marry you? That's my answer. Yes.' I smiled broadly as Arizona gave me her best dimpled smile before I crushed my mouth on hers as I showed her how much I meant that yes.

_A/N: Hope that that was a small amount of happiness :D I promise that they'll be a lot more happiness along the way! Reviews please!_


	6. Chapter 6

_A/N: I decided not to really write in detail Arizona seeing the baby's body had done it with Callie and didn't want to make it too repetitive._

_1 week later._

**Arizona's POV:**

It had been a week since I'd woken up and had my world crushed and then re-built all in the same day. I'd woken up to my beautiful girlfriend all alive and well, my own body would get there eventually but for now I couldn't even hold my girlfriend properly, then I'd been told our baby was dead, dead before she'd even had a chance at life. Then finally Calliope had said yes, she wanted to be married to me even after all we had been through. Through it all, even though Callie had berated me for it, I just could not get rid of the thought that this whole accident was my fault.

This thought was only enforced when Callie took me to see our baby girl, we had decided to give her the name of Sophia, after Callie's grandmother and after I had seen her it meant that finally a funeral could be planned. I'd been through a funeral before with my brother Tim, but this was a whole new level of emotion. At first, when I had found out about the pregnancy I was disgusted at the thought of bringing up Mark Sloan's baby, now all I wanted to do was turn back time and change what had happened.

Callie was being so brilliant, running around organising and yet all the time she somehow managed to be at my bedside every second that I was awake. That fact comforted me, waking up to her beautiful face instantly made me feel that bit better no matter how many times it was repeated. This particular day I woke up to find Callie fast asleep, her head rested on the bed, her hand firmly in mine. I smiled; she had had hardly any sleep, no matter how much she denied it so I was glad that she was finally asleep.

*BANG BANG* Well that didn't last I thought to myself; I didn't understand who would be knocking on the door; all of our friends tended to just walk in straight away.

'Whh-at-a-t the...' Callie's head shot upright, anger filling her eyes; waking up my Calliope before it was her own doing was not a good idea; the alarm clock knew that all too well.

'Come in.' I stated presuming it was one of our friends just forgetting themselves. As Mark walked in however, I instantly regretted my assumption. Callie had told me briefly about their argument so seeing him just filled me with anger that he had managed to upset my girlfriend at a time when she had needed him the most. Not to mention the fact that I hated him for sleeping with Callie in the first place. I saw the same rage flash into Callie's eyes as she made towards him to shove him outside of the door.

'Look Callie, wait, _please._' He said putting his hands up to repel her efforts to get him out of the door. 'I just...I just wanna talk to you about our daughter's _funeral_; you know...the one that you haven't felt the need to include me in?' He finished with a clear hint of sarcasm in his voice, as well as a clear load of pain. For a minute I felt sorry for him, then I remembered what he'd said and done and that was washed away in an instant.

'Mark, you can't just barge in here and shout the odds; Arizona is still recovering and she needs rest and time, not you coming in here and screaming the place down.'

'Oh come on, I have left you two alone for long enough, I want to be involved in this...'

'And you will be, when Arizona and me have sat down and talked about it, we will tell you the arrangements.'

'NO! I will be involved in the fucking conversation. If _she_ gets to be here then so do I, as I am biologically...' THUMP. Callie whacked Mark and my eyes went wide as I saw blood spurt instantly from his nose. I grinned; that's my girl.

'If. You. Ever. Talk. About. My. _FIANCEE._ LIKE. THAT. AGAIN. I. Will. FUCKING. KILL. YOUR. SORRY. ASS. PAINFULLY.' Every word was said with a punch or slap from Callie somewhere on Mark's body. Even amongst the anger and the hurt that I felt I still managed to notice Callie had called me her fiancée. That thought filled me with utter, unquestionable joy.

'WHAT the hell is going on in here?' Bailey entered the room, immediately hitting both Callie and Mark with the stack of papers she was carrying. I couldn't really help but laugh at the sight before my eyes. 'Now look here, Arizona is meant to be resting, not having her heart rate elevated by a personal fight viewing. Now Mark, no doubt you deserved what Torres just did to you, but you should go get your ass down to the ER and have that seen to, I can recommend a plastic surgeon if you need one.' Bailey smirked as Mark slunk out of the room groaning in pain.

'Torres, you go sit next to your _fiancée _and hold her hand whilst I tell her what I am about to.' Bailey winked and smiled at the both of us as she went on to congratulate us, telling us she would not breathe a word of it to anyone until we had told people ourselves. Callie sat down and re-took my hand. 'Right basically Arizona I am clearing you, but this is just me, Derek is going to clear you later neurologically, then it's just up to the physio to clear you fit enough to go home. That won't be today I don't think, but I would imagine you wouldn't be in here this time next week all being well.' With thanks from both Callie and me Bailey left muttering something about blood pressure and noses.

'I'm sorry Arizona.'

'Calliope, you have nothing to be sorry for...Mark...he's just hurting right now..'

'How can you stick up for him babe? All the things he's said...'

'I know, I know. I'm not excusing the things he said and don't get me wrong, I totally love the fact that you just broke his nose...and when I'm feeling fitter I can't promise that I won't be re-breaking his nose once it has been set...but Sophia was his daughter to babe...' I finished, feeling tears prick my eyes once again as I said her name. Calliope, tears in her own eyes instantly leapt up and lay beside me in the bed, holding me as we both wept once again for our little Sophie.

**Callie's POV**

I woke up awkwardly with Arizona curled up in my arms, both of us had obviously cried ourselves to sleep yet again. I sighed; this was going to be a difficult day. I had asked the priest from the local church to come and talk through funeral arrangements, the service to be planned for the following week. Against my better judgement, I had texted Mark the time of the meeting, asking him to be present, further, I texted Teddy and Christina too. Both of them had been our choice for Godmother's and it was only right that they were in on the service as well. Derek, as Godfather, couldn't be there due to a surgery but he would be involved on the day. Daniel and Barbara would also be here too, they'd been such a massive support and I thought it would be good for Arizona for them to be there too. More so, it would make Mark sink into the background a little bit more. I glanced down at my watch and saw that it was only half an hour before said appointment. I gently removed myself from the bed, the loss of contact instantly waking up Zona.

'Hey.' I smiled as I kissed her forehead.

'Hey yourself babe.' She replied with the slightest dimpled smile on her lips. She glanced at the clock on the wall and sighed as she registered the time for herself.

'You sure you're up to this babe? I mean I can do it...'

'No Calliope I'm being there for my daughter...' she silenced me with that phrase and I busied myself around the room, clearing up all the empty food and drink containers that had been carelessly thrown around the room. Once I had finished I returned to the bed and instantly lifted my arm up. Arizona dove straight into my crook, holding onto me for dear life. I smiled at the contact but grimaced as I knew that the next few days were going to be horrifically hard for the both of us, not least for Arizona.

My thoughts were interrupted as there was a small knock at the door; in walked Teddy and Christina. Both smiled in our direction and took seats on my side of the bed. We made insane small talk which only continued when Barbara and Daniel entered the room. It seemed like an age before the priest arrived; Arizona gripped to me tightly not wanting me to let go. I didn't want to let her go, so that was fine with me.

When the priest arrived he began to talk to us all about what we wanted; something simple was decided. Flowers were decided upon, along with music and the passages that would be read. Christina and Teddy would read them, both wanting to do it for us; Arizona and me both knew that neither of us would be able to hold it together long enough to form words and we wanted our daughter to have the best. The priest was just about wrapping up when Mark threw open the door. I took in his face, a bandage across his nose and two prominent black eyes; for a minute I felt sorry for him...then I got the unmistakable and overpowering whiff of alcohol. I glared at him as he swayed in the door taking in the scene before him.

'Fanx for waiting.' As soon as he opened his mouth Daniel was on him in a flash, closely followed by Christina and Teddy. Before he could open his mouth again he was immediately removed from the room; how could he be doing this? I know it had been so hard on him, but we were going through it too and right now, everything he was doing only made me hate him.

The priest closed the meeting with a prayer for Sophia and said his goodbyes as he went away to put into action the plans that had been laid down. None of the evicting party had come back into the room and so Barbara made her excuses to leave, leaving Zona and me to our own thoughts. For a while neither of us spoke, neither one of us sure what exactly to say. What words would do this moment justice?

'If Mark turns up like that on the day Calliope he can't stay...' Arizona murmured into my chest.

'I know babe, and he won't, I'm going to go and talk to him when he's sobered up, don't you worry.'

'I want to talk to him.'

'What? No. Arizona I'm not letting him hurt you...'

'He's not listened to you Calliope, not to Derek, Teddy, Christina...no one. He didn't even change his tune when you broke his nose...please just let me try? I know me and Mark have never seen eye to eye, even before this, but if I can make him see sense so that he turns up sober and in the right frame of mind then that's what needs to happen. Not for me, not really for you, but for our daughter. Even though she's gone, the fact still remains that the three of us have a child together and as much as I hate his guts right now for the pain he's causing you, he is her father.' I was blown away by her words. Since she'd woken up, Mark had only been a passing name in conversation and hearing her talk like she actually cared for the wanker made my heart well with love. I'll admit I did miss my best friend; I missed him being the support he had been immediately after the accident; I missed him being a shoulder to cry on when Arizona was too upset herself for me to lean on her but as much as I missed him, I didn't want him to hurt Arizona with his barbaric words.

'Ok, Zona, if you think it will work then I'll go find him, sober him up a bit and bring him to you...but on one condition...you let me be in the room with you?'

'Ok Calliope, that's fine, maybe it will be good for you to see what me and him have to say...but you have to promise to let me do my thing...let me talk to him...don't butt in too much.' She finished and gave me a wink.

As I left I planted a soft kiss on her lips as I went to find my ass of a best friend, praying to God that he didn't hurt Arizona as I feared he would. She'd taken today so well and I didn't want Mark to be the reason that she ended the day worse off than she started. I loved Mark dearly and always would, but if he stepped one more foot out of line and this meeting didn't go well, then he would not be my best friend anymore. Arizona was the woman I loved...heck Arizona was the woman I was going to marry, that was all I needed.

_**A/N: Ok so that's that chapter done...now I want your reviews please and also the next chapter will be this 'talk' between Arizona and Mark...I wondered who's view people would most appreciate seeing it from? Whether it be Arizona, Mark or Callie? I'll go with the most popular idea as I genuinely can't decide! **_


	7. Chapter 7

_**A/N: So the general thought seemed to be to give a view from all three so that's what I'm going to go for. Enjoy. Please review :D **_

**Mark's POV:**

I hated this. I hated that I'd found comfort at the bottom of a whisky bottle. I hated the fact that my daughter was dead. More so, I hated the fact that all Callie seemed bothered about was Arizona. I got that she was her girlfriend, wait...her fiancée now, and they were in love or whatever but no one seemed to have time to grieve for their daughter...most of all Callie. He had seen this big and perfect life for them, in truth I'd seen it even including Arizona as my daughter's other mother but now that wouldn't be happening and it truly broke my heart.

I'd been made some coffee and toast and was sat on my own in the attending's lounge when Callie came in looking furious. She always seemed to be mad at me lately. I suppose I couldn't blame her...much.

'Sobered your sorry ass up?' Callie spat in my direction.

'I suppose...'

'Look Mark, I'm not going to bother talking to you and making you see sense cause frankly right now all I want to do is hit you. Hard. But Arizona wants to talk to you. I don't know why she thinks that she can make you see sense in all of this Mark but she's determined. Now I swear to God Mark...if you make her upset or angry or hurt her...emotionally...physically...god forbid...that'll be it Mark, you'll be out of my life for good...the only time I'll see you will be at work and if my scalpel slipped well my bad...' Callie finished with a small smile.

'Why does Arizona want to talk to _me_?'

'I honestly don't know Mark...how she can stand to talk to you after the things you've been saying...but she wants to...I'm gonna be there in the room but she's asked that I keep quiet...so I will...unless you step out of line...again.'

'Ok...let me freshen up and I'll come up to her room...ok?'

'Yeah alright Mark...just...be nice...please?'

I flashed her a smile, 'Course.' With that she left the room. I walked off to the shower and turned it on letting the cold water hit and wash over me. I couldn't begin to imagine what Arizona was going to say to me, I had said some pretty awful things and the fact that _she_ wanted to talk to _me_ was...strange. We'd never seen eye to eye and I know she had always seen me as a threat but if I was honest with myself, I had totally played on that fact. Pushing the buttons that I knew would get a reaction. In truth; I was jealous...Callie and Arizona had this relationship that even something as fucked up as Callie being pregnant by me couldn't pull them apart. Me? I was alone. Lexie had left me...again...I know I deserved it...but that didn't stop it hurting like hell.

Once I'd showered and gathered my thoughts I walked up to Arizona's room and knocked gently on the door.

'Come in.' Came Arizona's voice. When I walked in Callie was sat at the side of Arizona, holding her hand and as she showed no sign of moving I took up the seat in the corner, not wanting to sit too close. I held my breath and waited for Arizona to begin not really knowing what to expect.

**Arizona's POV**

'Firstly Mark, I haven't had a chance to say this so...I'm sorry about the baby.' I knew that would take him by surprise, but more than that it was something that I had wanted to say. I was sorry. I was sorry that the baby was dead...I was sorry that it was partly my fault and I was sorry at how Mark was dealing with his grief.

'I...er...well...look...I'm sorry too Arizona...and you too Callie...I've acted like a total jerk...I know I have but I've felt pushed out and alone and Callie all you seemed to care about was Arizona...'

'That is _so_ not fair Mark and you know it...' Callie interrupted Mark's rant.

'Calliope...let me talk to him...please?' She surveyed me for a minute before just nodding, not releasing her grip on my hand for one second. I turned back to face Mark. 'No matter what you feel Mark, you've said some damn awful things and acted...well...like a complete asshole...'

'Now look here Arizona, you can't just lay there like God's gift and point the finger at me! I know you're Callie's fiancée now and whoop-di-doo for you two but our daughter just fucking died and you're both moving on...how the fuck do you expect me to behave? You left Callie in an airport without a second thought so that you could go and play God over in Africa...Callie came running straight back to me...she knows that I won't go anywhere. EVER! You? You just bail at every fucking chance...and now...now you've killed our baby...' Mark's words hit me like a stone; of course I'd expected them, but still hearing someone accuse you of killing your baby hurts like hell. Callie went to get up and shout back but I just gripped her hand, letting her know that I'd got this.

'You don't think I don't know that Mark? You don't think that that very thought has overtaken my life since I found out about her? But you know what...it was an accident...it could have happened to anyone; even then the thought that I was driving the car that crashed which caused Sophia to die will haunt me forever. For the rest of my life I will have to live with that fact Mark and believe me I'll punish myself enough for it without you punishing me for it too...' tears began to fall down my face for the first time since Mark had come in. Voicing the thoughts inside my head was hard, but if it would make Mark see sense and sort his actions out then it would be worth it for everyone involved. 'I know you're hurting Mark, and I can see why...you've never liked me really and I know you've tried to for Callie's sake but at the end of the day you watched me break her heart when I left for Africa...you were the one that had to pick up the pieces...and again, that is something that I will have to live with for the rest of my life. Every day I will re-live the pain that I saw in Calliope's eyes at the airport when I left her and then again in her eyes when I came back...sure it will get easier and Calliope agreeing to marry me will definitely help with that fact...but the fact still remains that I hurt the woman that I love more than you ever have or probably ever will. Because of that fact I know that you will always be a part of our lives...even now that Sophia is gone it doesn't mean that you will automatically disappear from our lives. I personally think that that's another reason why you've been so mad...you're scared that you'll go back to being a lonely bachelor again...am I right?'

For the first time Arizona looked straight into Mark's eyes and was shocked to see that tears had formed in the corner of his eyes and were slowly making their way down to his well defined jaw line.

'You're right Arizona...everything you've just said...but..how did you know? I haven't spoken to anyone about it, not anyone?'

'It doesn't take a genius Mark to think about how you'd be feeling and although you think I'm a heartless bitch...I do care about you Mark...in some weird way.' I gave him a small smile to encourage him to talk; everything needed to be said so that we could all move on and concentrate on the important things in our lives.

'I've never thought you were a heartless bitch Arizona. Never. Yes, a small part of me will always hate you for what you did to Callie...I'd never seen her so..._broken_. Not even when George did what he did or when Erica left...never...and that just confirmed the fact that she loved you so much. But you came back. You did what neither George nor Erica did: you fought for Cal. That day when you came back...me and you talked like we never really had before even though it was mostly in passing...for the first time I saw how insecure you were about yourself, about your relationship with Callie and most significantly, I saw how insecure you were about my relationship with Callie. And...as we're being honest here...I totally played on it...at the baby shower...all through the pregnancy really, I've played on your fears of Callie running back to me...why? Because I'm so fucking insecure myself. I have nothing. I have no one. Not really. I put Lexie through too much shit to expect her to be anything more than a work colleague. Sloan left without a second thought...not that I made a great father to her... Even Derek, who I've always considered a brother has his own life now with his own little family and me? I'm just me... When I found out that Callie was pregnant I just saw this amazing chance at the one thing I'd never really had...a shot at having a family...Now...I'm back to having nothing again and I took that out on you...and on you Callie... And for that I am so so sorry. I don't expect you to forgive me...I've said some fucking awful crap over the past few weeks but I don't want to lose you...either of you in my life...I know we don't have a strong connection anymore like we might've had with the baby...but Cal you're my best friend and I love you...Arizona...as my best friend's fiancée I know I've got to try better with you and just hope that you give me the chance to do just that.'

All through Mark's speech the tears had continued to fall down Arizona's face and she saw them fall down Callie's too. Some people might have thought that Mark was just saying the words to get him out of the bad books but you could see the raw emotion and obvious truth in his eyes. He was a lonely man who craved a family, craved people to love, and mostly, he craved people to love him in return. I still felt a lot of anger towards Mark, and indeed part of me still wanted to re-break his nose, but I couldn't help but feel sorry for the bloke.

'Mark you'll never be absent from mine and Calliope's lives. That's just impossible. You're like that piece of furniture that you contemplate throwing out...then a certain light will catch it and you'll see its true potential and remember why you had in your life in the first place. Besides, you do live across the hall and work in the same place as us.' Arizona smiled again and was pleased to see that Mark gave a small smile in return. 'But you've got to stop getting so mad all the time...we're all going through the same pain right now and so we need to fight this together not fight at each other. You've said some shit things Mark but for the sake of Sophia I'd say that this is it now...we've talked about it and we should put it firmly in our past... go to the funeral as a united trio of parents of a beautiful little girl...and then go from there...but I will say this Mark...if you have just one more outburst I'm not sure I could be this forgiving again...'

**Callie's POV**

I'd sat quietly as Arizona had asked, and had listened intently to what the both of them had to say. Both had said things that shocked and upset me. Both saying things that brought tears to my eyes. Arizona again blaming herself for the accident and Sophia's death, but then going on to say about living with the pain of that and leaving her at the airport every day; I'd never even thought about that hurting Arizona in the way she said. Then Mark further shocked me by revealing his darkest fear: being alone. Part of me wanted to just say that he was pathetic and be done with it but I could see that he was genuinely sorry for what he had said and was keen to put it behind us.

'Can I talk now?' No one had spoken in a couple of minutes so I wanted to say my bit too. Arizona just smiled and nodded whilst Mark just looked up at me.

'You've both astounded my over the last half an hour with the things you've said...I know it's been so hard for the both of you over the past...well really the past couple of years and it's no good you blaming yourselves without me taking a fair share of the blame too. I should've seen how each of you were feeling for a start; understood your insecurities...both of you...but instead I remained oblivious and for that I am sorry. It was my fault for sleeping with Mark when you went to Africa Zona... it shouldn't have happened and out of the two of us it should be me that gets the blame for that one...so for that I also am truly sorry. I just wish that you'd both talked to me about these things before! Mark you should have told me about you being all lonely...I mean we live across the hall! And Zona...babe...with everything that happened when you came back from Africa I suppose we never really got chance to talk about that whole situation...about how I acted before you left nor about you leaving me...and maybe that is a conversation we do need to have further down the line but you need to stop blaming yourself...for Africa and for this accident.' I finished defiantly. I needed Arizona to stop blaming herself for everything more than anything else; it was hurting me to see her pile so much blame and angst on herself when no one else was thinking what she was.

'I don't know about you two but I could do with some coffee...fancy one?' Mark broke the silence after Callie's speech. Arizona smiled and asked for a hot chocolate with loads of marshmallows whilst I asked for just a black coffee. 'Cool, I'll go grab them now...umm...thanks guys... and I'm sorry...again...for the way I've acted...I'll always be sorry...'

'Stop stumbling with your words Mark and go get some coffee man!' I shouted playfully at Mark giving him a wink so he knew that it was a joke. He smiled back and left. 'Well I'll give it to you babe, I didn't think that would work...'

'Ha well you know I'm just super awesome aren't I?' Arizona flashed a dimpled smile.

'Yes babe you really are just that.'

_**A/N: So not entirely happy with that chapter...just wanted to get an update out...what did you guys think? Reviiiiieewwwww please :D**_


	8. Chapter 8

_**A/N: Hello again folks, some people weren't happy with the last chapter but to be honest neither was I so hopefully I'll redeem a little with this next one...**_

_**Couple of days later**_

**Arizona's POV**

We had all been dreading this day, all of us knowing that it would be the hardest one of each of our lives. Saying goodbye to anyone forever was hard enough, I'd felt it before with my brother, but nothing, _nothing_, prepares you for losing a child. This loss would be hard enough in any situation but as Sophia had not even lived a minute, the hurt was exaggerated tenfold. I'd been allowed to go to the funeral, for obvious reasons; besides if anyone had tried to stop me they would have had to deal with crazy-ass Arizona – and that was something that not many people had seen in the hospital.

I could walk and get around on my own pretty much but I couldn't walk far without needing an arm to lean on or a chair. My arms posed me with a few more issues. My right one still refused to move on its own whilst with my left I could move it up and down, but my fingers weren't back to 100% and I couldn't really grip things with it.

Callie had left to go and get ready at home, I'd made her do it, I figured she needed some time to herself to collect her thoughts, even though all I wanted was to be in her arms. Callie had brought over my black dress for me last night so I was sat on the edge of the bed trying to struggle into it with two arms that refused to respond how I had wanted. I had just about managed to get both my legs in and was struggling it up my body when I lost my balance and fell to the floor. I didn't hurt myself in the slightest but the whole event just made me burst into tears; frustration, anger and sadness rushing over me.

'Arizona!' only that voice would be able to pull me away from the tears. 'What happened? Are you ok?' I looked up into brown eyes; brown eyes filled with concern and insane worry. Callie bent down in front of me instantly gripping my hand and putting her other hand up to my face.

'I-i-i-i'm sorry...I was just trying to get into the dress and I f-f-ffell and my stupid-d a-a-arms...' I couldn't finished my sentence as I collapsed into further hysterics as Callie took me into her arms, wrapping me up safe and sound. I sobbed into her shoulder for a while, forgetting that I was just sat there in my underwear, my dress crumpled around my ankles.

Eventually Callie let go, 'Come on, let's get you to your feet and get this dress on.' She smiled as she lifted me with ease so I was back on my feet. Even though she'd been through this insane trauma too, Callie had regained most of her strength and was the tower of strength that I had fallen in love with. She worked in silence, gently pulling my dress on and zipping me up on my back. Her hands worked in such a gentle way that I could feel her love even through such a simple gesture. Once I was dressed we sat on the edge of the bed in each other's arms, both of us feeling the heavy emotion of the day already begin.

**Callie's POV**

Finding Arizona in a crumpled mess on the floor had been heartbreaking for me; seeing how...weak she was broke my heart. As we sat on the bed I stroked her hair comforting her as she gripped around my waist with her left arm. This was going to be a horrifically long day.

Our moment was interrupted as there was a knock on the door. I turned and saw Barbara and Daniel walk in; Barbara was in a simple black dress whilst Daniel wore his uniform with obvious pride. I smiled as each came forward and hugged their daughter and me in turn. Everyone asked how each other was doing, everyone us lying as we each stated we were fine. How could anyone be fine on a day like today?

Over the next hour people came in and out offering their condolences for the day and saying they would see us there. The plan was that Arizona, Mark and me would travel with Sophia's little coffin with Arizona's parents just behind us. I'd phoned my parents about the accident and told them that their grandchild was dead but I'd heard nothing. It hurt, of course it did, but I couldn't dwell on that right now.

Since the 'big talk' with Mark we hadn't really seen him, he'd popped in every now and then to see how Arizona was but he had kept his distance not wanting to push it. I was glad in a way, although he'd laid his feelings bare, understood what we said and in turn spoke his true feelings, I was still so very mad at him and the things he'd said were still resounding in my ears.

When the time came I took Arizona's right arm and supported her as she had refused to have a wheelchair for this day. Mark walked in front of us, ushering people out of the way and making the path clear so that we didn't have to unnecessarily talk to people. I know that sounds harsh in a way but talking is overrated, and on this day all we wanted was to be with each other.

As soon as we were out of the front door it took all my strength to keep Arizona, and indeed myself, standing upright as our eyes took in the car outside. There in the hearse was a tiny, wooden coffin. So small that it just looked out of place even with all the flowers around it. I hardly noticed as Mark moved behind us and put arms around the both of us. In truth, we both needed his strength to get us through this. Suddenly Mark had become the man in charge. Go figure!

We all just stood there for a few minutes, taking in the scene, crying openly for our little girl. Eventually we made our way into the car behind and made our way to the cemetery, all in silence, none of us having the words to put this situation into perspective. What perspective was there? Once they reached the cemetery Mark picked up the coffin from the back of the car as I supported Arizona whilst she somehow supported my weight back as we walked into the chapel.

**Arizona's POV**

The service was, in a word, beautiful. Everyone was there. Every one of our friends from the hospital were there; they were even more so our family now, all of us brought closer by this tragic event. The priest conducted most of the service with readings here and there, one from Callie, one from Mark and one from me. Forming words was difficult to say the least even thought they were written down in front of me; actually saying them was so hard. At the end of the service her little coffin was lowered into the ground and buried; with it went a part of my heart.

After the service, drinks were raised at Joe's; a lemonade for me as apparently Jack Daniel's wouldn't mix well with my pain meds. Callie and I hadn't had any time alone during the day and that was what I truly needed right now. She was off at this moment in time talking to Teddy; I knew that they were talking about me but that it was only out of concern.

'Y'alright kiddo?' My Dad's normally assertive voice had a distinctive hint of concern as he sat down opposite me.

'Yeah, thanks Dad. I'm just tired.' I offered a small smile.

'Of course you are honey...you know if you want to go back to the hospital I'll happily take you.'

'No it's fine Dad, I want to wait for Calliope anyway.'

'I understand.' He sat in silence for a bit; I could tell he wanted to say something because of the way he was fidgeting. The Colonel never fidgets.

'Dad what is it?' I prompted him, trying to get to the bottom of his abnormal behaviour.

'I just...I'm so sorry that you have to go through this too Arizona. Losing your brother was bad enough...but losing your own child, only someone who's lost their child themselves can understand it...well I lost my son didn't I? So, well, I suppose what I'm trying to say is that I'm sorry and if you need to talk to someone, no matter what time of night, or day it is, then I'm here for you sweetie.'

I'd managed to keep my tears in check quite well during the day; yes of course I'd cried when I'd seen the coffin and when it had been buried in the ground, but sitting and hearing my Dad be so sad and affectionate was what tipped me over the edge. I burst into tears. My Dad had _never_ spoke to me like this before; he'd always been a stiff upper lip type of man, even when Tim had died he had been brutal with their grief, now here he was being a Dad and that was enough to reduce me to a wreck, letting out all the emotion that I had been holding in for the day.

I cried into my hands before I felt strong arms around me, my Dad lifting me from where I was and supporting me so that we could get outside. 'Thank you Daddy.' I said as we stood outside hugging. He just gripped me harder in response and I realised that this was the closest I'd ever felt to my Dad in my life.

'Arizona?' Callie came running out of Joe's, slightly tripping up the step which me laugh. Crikey, I hadn't laughed in a while. 'Arizona! Are you ok? I didn't see you leave...I'm sorry...Karev told me he'd seen you coming outside and I didn't know and I wasn't there and I'm so sorry...'

I smiled again, god some of my traits had rubbed off too much on my wife. She just kept rambling and rambling; eventually I did the only thing that I knew would shut her up and crashed my lips onto hers. I smiled into the kiss as I felt Callie melt for the first time in a very long time.

'Ahem.' My Dad cleared his throat. I broke off the kiss and looked guiltily at him; he was wearing something of a smirk which made me laugh again. 'Look, if you're ok here Arizona, which I think you are...' he gestured to Callie, '...I'll go back inside and find your mother and get her back to the hotel. You should get back to the hospital and have a good old rest.' He hugged both me and Callie at the same time and as he turned to walk away I could have sworn I saw a glint of a tear in his eyes.

'What happened babe? If you were upset I would've taken you back to the hospital...'

'Shhh Calliope, its fine. My Dad just spoke to me...about...I don't even know, he just spoke to me like he never has before and it just brought forward the emotions that's all. But I would like to go back to the hospital now, if that's ok?'

'Of course it is, I'll text Mark and tell him we've gone, don't want to leave you stood out here on your own.' Ignoring my protests, Callie did just that whilst we walked the short distance to the hospital. In my room, she undressed me, much the reverse of earlier, before changing herself into some scrubs and climbing into the bed next to me. I snuggled into her arms, immediately feeling better and safe.

'Thank you.' I said simply as I nuzzled into Callie's neck.

'Thank you?' Callie asked me.

'Yeah. Just, today's been shit, to put it simply, and you've been...amazing...through this whole thing Calliope...and I love you so much.' I finished feeling a couple of tears trickle down my cheeks.

I felt Callie smile into my head. 'Yeah, shit is one word for it. It's been hard and I know it's not going to all go away straight away, we've got a fight on our hands with getting your arms back to full working, awesome, ability but we'll get there babe, because that's just it; it's _our_ fight.'

I smiled at Callie's words; she always knew what to say and when to say it.

'And what's more, we've got to organise a wedding.' Callie's words were so simple but it just filled me with such hope and happiness. Hope that we could be perfectly happy again even after this tragedy. I found myself with a new found determination to have a huge crack at the physio and get myself back into the OR, on the right side of the table, but more importantly, so I could hold my wife's hand on our wedding day. Yes, it was going to be hard, but Arizona Robbins was ready to fight.

_**A/N: So there we go, review please. **_


	9. Chapter 9

_**A/N: So here's the next chapter. To be honest my other one is by far my favourite but I'm going to stick at this one too! Bit of a time jump in the beginning and then flashbacks that you will recognise but feel I want to include them none the less. Hope you enjoy. **_

_Three weeks later._

**Arizona's POV.**

It had been three weeks since Sophia's funeral and although it had been very hard, things had gradually got better and the grief had got a little lighter. I had been discharged a week after the funeral and Callie, although fit to be back at work, had taken a month off to be at home and help me. The Chief and the rest of our friends at Seattle Grace had been so understanding and brilliant that we couldn't have really asked for more. Mark had been quite distant, even though we had had that talk, I think he still resented us as a couple a little, especially me, but he wasn't at the forefront of my mind...in fact he wasn't even in my mind!

Callie had been, in a word, amazing. She didn't crowd me but at the same time she was always there if I needed something. Physically I was making real progress with my recovery; I now had full function in my right arm and hand and finally I could move my left arm even though I still couldn't move my fingers. Having just the one full arm back made a hell of a difference and meant that I didn't have to rely on Callie for really mundane things that I hated asking of her. Mentally, my recovery wasn't progressing quite as well. Even though I was in Callie's arms every night I would still have the most horrific nightmares about the crash and Sophia's death. The worst dream saw Callie dying as well, me trapped by the pole unable to do anything to help my dying love. It became a very regular thing and eventually I agreed with Callie that I needed to see someone about it all and promptly booked an appointment with Dr. Wyatt.

Callie had offered to go with me to the appointment but I had decided to go alone for the first session at least as I wasn't sure what was going to come out of my mouth in the heat of a session and I didn't want Callie to have to go through it as well. Callie refused to let me go alone all the way and walked with me to the hospital, remaining in the waiting room as I went in to one of the few rooms in the hospital that I had never been in before.

'Hello Dr. Robbins.' Dr. Wyatt was sat in her chair and gestured to the chair opposite her which I plonked myself down in. 'So, let's start with probably the hardest question of all, a question which most of my patients don't know how to answer properly until their last session. Arizona...why are you here?'

At first I thought she was being stupid; surely everyone knew why they went to therapy? But then I thought about it for a second and realised that apart from the dreams there was so much more that I was there for but I had no idea how to put them into words in my head, let alone say them out loud.

'Um...I suppose I'm here mainly because of the dreams...but I...mean...other things too...' I stumbled over my words, nervous at what these sessions had in store.

'Yes, when you made the appointment you said about the dreams. How long have you been having these dreams?'

'Since I woke up from the accident.'

'Is it always the same dream?'

'Um...it wasn't at first...at first I would just dream about what actually happened, see the crash happen over and over again...the truck...the pole...Callie...then I'd see Sophia's coffin...' the tears immediately began to spill over and Dr. Wyatt offered me the tissue box on her table, I took one and continued. 'But now it's always the same one... well one of two...I have two dreams and they kind of alternate between each other. The crash happens...the same stuff happens and I'm pinned by the pole, but this time, in the dream Callie dies...and I'm watching her bleeding...out of her mouth and her nose...and it's horrible and there's blood everywhere and she's begging me to help her but I can't move...and then she starts begging me not to leave her, begging me not to go to Africa but I can't talk and I can't tell her that I'm here to stay and that I love her and then she dies. She dies not knowing that I love her... Then in the other one that I have too the same stuff happens but instead of Callie dying Mark comes in and saves her and she tells him that she loves him and that they should start a family together and that she wants to marry him, then I die.' I finished, taking a huge gulp of air as I realised I hadn't managed to fit in a breath in that last ramble of words.

'Right.' Dr. Wyatt surveyed me for a second. 'I think we need to take this one step at a time here Arizona. There are a lot of issues in both of those dreams, but we'll work through them all in time and eventually I'd like to get Callie in here with you, but when you're ready and when I feel the time is right. For today I just want to talk to you about events surrounding the accident.'

I nodded; I'd not had this conversation with anyone since the accident, about what really happened and how I felt. Not even Callie; yes she'd told me not to blame myself but we hadn't actually discussed the actual events.

'I want you to talk me through what you did before the accident happened. You went early in the morning is that right?' I nodded.

'What did you do the day before?' I sat back in my seat and let my mind wander back and relive the day before the accident, a day that had made me mad, sad and happy all at the same time. A day that fulfilled dreams I never knew I had but also a day that fuelled all the insecurities that I secretly held.

'It was the baby shower...Callie had her OB appointment...' I began as I retold the events of that day, my mind reliving it as I told Dr. Wyatt what happened.

_***flashback***_

_I dashed into the OB room, flashing an annoyed glance at Mark who was already there, his existence in my life was starting to get to a stupid scale. All my angry thoughts stopped as I head the soft ba-dum of our baby's heartbeat._

'_Everything looks fine, right on track for twenty-three-and-a-half weeks.' Lucy said. _

'_How's __**his**__ size?' came Mark's not-so-subtle hint._

'_Oh Mark...' I began._

'_It's ok, I'm used to that trick.' I silently thanked Lucy, I liked this girl. '__**It's**__ size is within the norm.' Callie let out a slight chuckle, I hated that she encouraged Mark. _

'_Come on we're here, you know you want to know?' Mark directed the question solely at Callie._

'_No, no, no, no. __**You**__ wanna know, we prefer an element of surprise.' I said gesturing to Callie and me. _

'_Callie?' Mark immediately undermined me._

'_Mark, we voted, 2 to 1, we're waiting.' I smiled slightly as Callie put Mark back down. _

'_Umm...your BP is borderline high, are you feeling ok?' Lucy asked as I moved forward slightly concerned at this news._

'_Oh yeah, no that's the nerves about the baby shower, yeah, it's like Christmas morning!' Callie was so excited but this was so not my thing, especially a baby shower with Mark. _

'_You are __**way**__ too excited about this.' I said._

'_He-ey, I have brought expensive gifts and played stupid games for every knocked-up nurse in this place. Now it's my turn! You're coming right?' Callie now spoke to Lucy._

_An awkward silence filled the room. Damn, I silently cursed myself, I knew I'd forgotten to do something. _

'_Arizona? You invite the OB, the fate of my vagina is in her hands!'_

'_Yeah. Um...1 pm, fourth floor doctors lounge...' I said to Lucy hoping that she wouldn't be too offended. _

'_I'll see if I can make it.' She agreed, but after a look from Callie she answered again, 'I'll make it!' _

_Mark went to say something but a glare from me stopped him in his tracks. I was fed up with being belittled by him about every little thing that I got wrong. We left the OB room, Mark and me heading to set up the shower, it was meant to be a bit of a surprise for Callie what was actually included. I kissed Callie's cheek and headed off, making sure I was well ahead of Mark so that I didn't have to endure his not-so-witty jokes or digs. _

_Mark and I worked pretty much in silence as we set out the things we had already gathered that day. _

'_Where do you want this?' Christina and Meredith entered the room carrying a table. _

'_What's that for?' I asked. _

'_Scrap-book station.' Mark said. 'Put it next to that box of glitter pens..'_

'_Oh no, no, no, no, don't put it anywhere, we're not having a scrap book station.' I said, this had never been planned and I didn't like Mark taking over like he was. _

'_You heard Callie this morning, she wants us to go all out...move the table...' he overruled me instantly. _

'_No! Don't move the table, Mark this isn't a scrap-book station kind of shower...'_

'_You're wrong...Yang tell her... Torres wants all the girly stuff; games, onesie decorating...'_

'_I have a surgery!' Yang replied._

'_Grey?' _

'_I can't get over the fact that you know what onesie decorating is!' _

'_I've been boning up! That's what you do for the people you love...' Mark instantly turned to me as if I already didn't know that he was trying to wind me up, as he always fucking was. _

'_Oh bite me Mark.' I shot back at him as Callie walked into the room. God she was glowing. _

'_Oh...what's going on? Are you guys fighting again?' She asked with an air of exhaustion in her voice...if only she knew._

'_Did you want a scrap-book station?' I asked, praying the answer would support my view._

'_Oh yeah of course, it's not a real shower if you don't get to take home a scrap book...ooooooo we should have glitter pens!' My heart sank as Mark just grinned stupidly and held up his hands, he didn't even need to speak for me to feel the tears build inside but I blinked them away; this was Callie's day and Mark wasn't going to make me cry...not in front of him at least. _

_The rest of the day went by stupidly slow as everything was set up before people started to arrive. I hadn't spoken to Mark since earlier on and even when the shower began I still refused to speak to him. Everything seemed to be going to plan as people arrived and started to decorate onesies and eat the food. I watched as Callie played a game with some of the staff obviously thrilled and enjoying herself. I smiled at the sight. _

'_Don't feel bad.' I heard __**that**__ voice come behind me as Mark moved to stand next to me. 'I've known Torres a long time, she's a traditional girl...catholic...you know this whole baby out of wedlock thing it's a lot for her to swallow so that's why I figured the bigger shower the better...' He just had to keep digging didn't he? Even though I knew he was doing it on purpose, his words still hit me like a ton of bricks every single time._

'_Oh shut up...'_

'_Excuse me?'_

'_You're not the Callie whisperer and I'm not a monster for finding baby showers annoying. Every woman who's ever had a pregnant friend hates them...it's like a wedding...the bridesmaids always want to strangle the bride, it's practically a rule. The only one who's not normal here is you for acting like your enjoying this.' Ha that shut you up. _

'_Okk Arizona's turn!' Oh god. I looked in horror towards Callie as she beckoned me to go play the game. _

'_I'm fine over here but thanks!' I said, hoping I sounded more convincing than I felt. _

'_Ohhh, just cause I'm the pregnant one doesn't mean you don't get to play! Come on it'll be fun!' Callie looked so excited it was untrue. _

'_It's what the bride wants.' Mark instantly mocked me once again as he handed me a balloon which I promptly shoved up my scrubs with an angry look in his direction. Callie clapped her hands together like an excited child as she helped me play some game that involved flowers and measuring tapes. _

_The rest of the party went by and I smiled as I looked over some of the creations our friends from the hospital had made, my favourite being a onsie that said 'I love my Moms'. I grinned from ear to ear at that one. My heart then dropped as I was moving the gifts and realised the gift list was missing. Crap! I began to rummage through the rubbish bags that Mark and I had been filling, Callie had disappeared to God knows where so yet again it was just Mark, me and his words. _

'_What's your problem?' He asked as he watched me rummage through the second bag of rubbish. _

'_Someone threw out the gift list, so now we don't know who got what and people are going to think of us as the type of people who write vague and impersonal thank you notes.'_

'_I'm not sure that's actually a type of people...' I sighed at his answer and continued to forage, not noticing Callie walk into the room. _

'_What's going on?' I looked up and smiled as I realised Callie was back._

'_Arizona lost the gift list.' Mark said instantly. That was it!_

'_Yes Mark, I lost the list, I suck at this...congratulations you're a better woman than me!' Even though I tried to make the joke I could hear the hurt in my own voice. As Mark went to speak Callie interrupted him._

'_Hey it's ok, it's ok, it's not a big deal. Mark can you give us a minute?' Callie asked as I found myself getting annoyed that she even had to ask that question. _

_As he walked out he stopped next to us, 'She lost the gift list, not me...' I growled._

'_**Mark!**__' He left, finally as I swung back round to face Callie trying to hide the hurt that I was feeling. _

'_Sooo, there is one more gift left to open!' Callie pulled an envelope from behind her back._

'_Oh...I didn't get you anything...' Shit...another failure for me!_

'_You got me a shower! Now open it!' I smiled and opened the envelope. 'It's a B and B a few hours away...we leave in the morning!' Callie explained._

'_But I have patients...you have patients?'_

'_Look, look, I'm extending an olive branch here, because I know how annoying I must be to you right now. But since I was four and I got the doll that crapped it's pants for Christmas I've wanted a kid because other than cracking bones this baby is my dream. And I get to be insanely out of my mind happy for my dream...but, I'm not discounting your need to vomit at my insanity so...just let me take you to a stupid B and B for the weekend and thank you!' I smiled my best dimpled smile at her, and hugged her tight, kissing her softly on her cheek to thank her. This was what I needed more than anything._

_***End of flashback***_

All through my telling of that day before the accident Dr. Wyatt nodded and scribbled down notes where she felt was obviously necessary. As I retold my story I felt myself reliving emotions that hurt me all over again, remember fully how I felt, how _insignificant _I felt compared to Mark, it hurt. It was as if Dr. Wyatt could read my mind.

'So...saying all that out loud...how does that make you feel Arizona?' I thought for several moments before I gave my answer.

'Reliving those emotions again isn't nice...it's like I'd kind of forgotten about it all I suppose...since the accident, with Sophia and my own recovery...there's not been much time to think about insignificant things...'

'Why do you consider these things to be insignificant?'

'I don't know...I mean in light of everything that's happened I suppose it's not like it matters anyway...' We didn't have to share a baby with Mark anymore, so did how I felt then matter?

'But by saying that Arizona, are you not saying that the way _you feel_ is insignificant?'

'In light of what's happened I think what I _felt_ then is indeed insignificant.' I was starting to get a tad frustrated with the way Dr. Wyatt was speaking to me now.

'Have you ever spoken about how that day made you feel with Callie?'

'No. The accident happened the next day so I didn't really get a chance.'

'Not the night before?' She probed once again.

'I didn't want to ruin the happy atmosphere that night I suppose, I just enjoyed spending time with her and Mark not being there...then the accident happened...I suppose I kind of addressed the way I was feeling before the accident...that's what spurred me to ask her to marry me...I mean don't get me wrong, I've always been planning to do so, but I had foreseen it to be a lot more romantic than it was...'

'Will you tell me what happened just before the accident...if you don't mind?'

I sighed, reliving this was not easy, but I knew it was something I had to do if I ever wanted to be the wife that Callie deserved.

_***flashback***_

_We got up early, bundled a couple of bags and ourselves into the car and set off for our romantic weekend at the B and B. We'd be away from the hospital, away from our friends and, most importantly, we would be away from Mark. The journey passed in pleasant silence as Callie rested hand on my thigh as I drove us round the winding country roads. I smiled at her touch, even now, after being together for a good two years, her touch still sent shivers down my spine. _

_A small bleep interrupted my thoughts. Mark. I growled. Slightly. _

'_We've been gone ten minutes what could Mark possibly want?' I asked, feigning mild interest._

_Callie chuckled as she read the message on her phone, 'ohh I dunno...Ohhhh yeah ok this is bad he found out that Lexie is with Avery...he is freaking!' She finished with genuine concern in her voice...but it was like concern one should have for your child. _

_I was through with Mark ruining __**my**__ time with __**my **__Calliope. _

_I reached over and grabbed the phone out from her hands, throwing it onto the back seat. _

'_What the hell?' Callie exclaimed. _

'_What? This is time for us, it's just for us and the first thing that you want to do is talk to Mark so I...'_

'_You just said it was ok! Ok, you know what...screw it,' Callie undid her seat belt and reached back to get the phone._

'_What are you doing?'_

'_I am going to talk to him...'_

'_Don't you dare call him!' _

_Callie sat back facing front, huffed and turned to me, 'This is jealousy Arizona. You are jealous of Mark. Get over it.' How could she not understand this and how much it was hurting me?_

'_What? Do you blame me? I mean he gets most of you, the straight you, the Catholic you, the girl who lurrvves baby showers. I just get the gay you, which is really only about twenty minutes a night...not even since you now feel too fat to even let me touch you lately...'_

'_LOOK, I am doing my best here to make sure that you are happy, and that Mark's happy, and that the tiny person growing inside me is happy. I don't know what else I can do to be honest, please tell me cause I'll do it, whatever will make you happy, I will do it.' _

_I thought about it for a minute; admittedly the first image that came into my head was that of a brick in the back of Mark's head but maybe that wasn't the best vision to voice right now. Then it struck me; this beautiful image of Callie in a wedding dress. Calliope as my __**wife**__. _

'_Marry me.' I sort of stated it rather than asked. _

_Callie laughed, 'What?' _

'_I mean it, I love you more than anything but I want more, I want commitment, I want rings...so marry me?' I nearly choked on my words as I realised the love in my heart for this beautiful women sitting next to me. _

_Our eyes met, staring deep into each other's souls. A smile playing on both of our lips. _

_Crash. _

_***end of flashback***_

Tears flowed freely now as I relived the exact moment that our car crashed into the back of the truck.

'Can I ask you one more thing Arizona before we finish up for today?' I nodded. 'Did you ask Callie to marry you purely due to the situation? Did you want to just cling on to her?'

I looked shocked at her words to say the least. 'I would've always asked her. I'll admit I had imagined it in a more romantic situation...with a hell of a lot more planning but what I said to her in the car I meant. I love her with all my heart and being married to her would mean more than the world to me.'

Dr. Wyatt simply nodded. 'Do you have any questions for me before we finish?'

'Yes...I was wondering if I should discuss what I say in these sessions with Callie? Should I just keep it all to myself?'

'What do you___want_to do?' I hated how she turned every question I asked into a question of her own.

'I don't think I'm ready to share some things with Callie...some of the things I've said to you even today, in this first session, are things that I've never said to her...I don't want to overwhelm her and push her away. She's been so strong for me over this past couple of months, the least I can do is protect her in return.'

Dr. Wyatt nodded. 'I think that is a good idea for now. I think it would be wise to keep most things to yourself, tell Callie that I've recommended it but in a few sessions I'll be asking her to join us...like I said, when I feel you are ready Arizona.' I smiled at her; I suppose she knew what she was doing.

'Can I see you tomorrow?' When Dr. Wyatt looked at me startled I explained myself, 'I'm just fed up of feeling crap and I want to move on as soon as possible...'

'Ok, I'll see you tomorrow, but just remember that healing takes time and is not something that should be rushed in any situation.' I nodded, shook her hand and left the room. Callie instantly jumped up and rushed over.

'How was it babe? God you look exhausted. Are you ok?'

I smiled. 'Calm down Calliope. I'm fine, we always knew this was going to be difficult and that I would have to relive some stuff in that room but it's ok...I can see that this is what I need and hopefully, in time, I'll be one hundred percent ok.'

As we walked out of the hospital and back to home the conversation continued. 'So...am I allowed to ask you what you talked about?' I think Callie knew the answer before I even said it.

'No...well briefly but not in depth. Dr. Wyatt says after a few sessions you'll come in with me and then you will hear everything...with no holding back...but I just want to make sure I'm ready...you know? I'm sorry.'

'Heyyy, don't apologise Arizona. I thought that would be the answer anyway, but I'm here for you. As long as you know that then that's ok.'

'I love you Calliope Torres.'

'I love you too babe.'

We walked home, my arm round Callie's waist, and hers laced over my shoulders. I felt relieved that I had started to talk about everything, scared at how the sessions were going to go, terrified of what would happen when I spoke out to Callie but overshadowing all the fear and doubt was the overwhelming love that I shared with Calliope and that fact would never change.

_**A/N: So the next few chapters are going to be Arizona's sessions with Dr. Wyatt so will mainly be Arizona's point of view for the next couple of chapters. Reviews please!**_


	10. Chapter 10

_**A/N: So I'm starting to re-like this story now! This chapter's another of Arizona's sessions, sorry that there's not much Callie/Arizona time, but I feel it's important to write all of these first initial sessions...don't think I'll write them all, don't want to bore you guys! **_

**Callie's POV **

The evening after Arizona's first appointment was awkward but at the same time really nice and peaceful. I made dinner and we just enjoyed each other's company. I was frustrated a little that Arizona wasn't allowed to talk to me about but I did understand why I suppose, it would be part of her recovery to talk to me about everything, although that did scare me a little. Pouring ourselves a glass of wine and moving into the living room, Arizona snuggled up into me as I put my arm around her just enjoying feeling her close.

I let my thoughts wander as Arizona put some random film on television; we hadn't been intimate since the accident, not that this bothered me hugely, Arizona's injuries kept her from doing so, but still...the woman turned me on constantly for Christ's sake! My thoughts were interrupted by the dull snoring of the woman in my arms. I smiled; in between the pain meds and reliving god knows what with Dr. Wyatt, she must have been knackered. I decided it was best not to wake her and instead lifted her easily in my arms and positioned her on our bed; as I tucked her in she didn't budge one bit so I climbed in behind her and snuggled her from behind.

'I love you Arizona Robbins.' I whispered into her ear as I kissed her cheek and settled in behind her drifting easily off to sleep with the woman I loved in my arms.

_***the next day***_

**Arizona's POV**

As my second appointment with Dr. Wyatt came round, I couldn't help but feel a little anxious about what would happen. I was still exhausted emotionally after the last session, but I knew it was what I needed and I wanted to get better so that Callie and I could move on and be happy. Callie walked me to the appointment even though I insisted that she waited at home. I had managed to convince her not to wait in the waiting room and so she left me as she went off to have coffee with Mark. Who else? I shook my head so that those all-too-familiar thoughts were pushed their way back to the forefront of my mind.

'Arizona?' Dr. Wyatt popped her head around the door indicating that it was my turn inside. I sat in the same place on the sofa as I had the day before and waited for her to start. The way she surveyed me did make me feel slightly uncomfortable.

'How are you?' She asked simply.

'I'm ok thanks.' I replied not really knowing if she was asking more than just the simple question.

'So, honestly, how did you find yesterday's session?'

'Exhausting.' I answered simply. 'I mean...it was emotionally draining to re-live the crash and the stuff that happened before it, like I said yesterday, I'd kind of pushed to the back of my mind; the feelings of insignificance.'

'Did you tell Callie anything?'

'No. You asked me not to?'

She laughed gently at my response; 'I know I told you not too, but that doesn't stop most patients. It takes your own will power and decision to not actually tell the person you love the most.'

'It wasn't difficult. I've never really spoke in depth about those two times we spoke about yesterday.'

'Do you want to?'

'I thought I didn't...then after talking with you yesterday I realised that the accident and what happened to Sophia had just pushed those feelings further down...now the drama is clearing they're resurfacing I suppose...especially since Callie is with him now.'

'With who?'

'Mark.'

'I see. How does that make you feel?'

I thought again for a minute; 'I don't really know...I trust her...I do...but she still slept with him five months ago and that fear is still there in me that she'll do it again if we have an argument or I leave for a couple of days...'

'Did you get on with Mark before you went out with Callie?'

The question caught me off guard for a second; 'No...I don't think I'd spoken to him really...I hadn't had a case with him until I had started going out with Callie. He's not my kind of person in the general sense, that's aside from the fact that he slept with Callie before I came along as well as five months ago. I don't like his attitude...I don't like his man-whore-ness...but I pushed any dislike I had for him because he was Callie's best friend...I tried to get on with him...' I laughed slightly. 'I even let him take me for dinner one night because I wanted to try and like him for Callie's sake.'

'How did that go?'

'It was...ok...not something I'd do again. He was on his best behaviour and because he didn't have an audience to play to I saw a side of him that I'd never seen before and haven't seen since. He was just...normal.'

'Have you spoken to Callie at all about your feelings about Mark throughout your whole relationship?'

'Oh yeah...he's been the topic of many-a conversation, which kind of annoys me you know..I hate that he invades so much of our lives...even before Sophia he did the same, he lives across the hall for Christ's sake! He has a key to Callie's apartment from before I even arrived on the scene and she's never taken it off of him. He's interrupted everything from sleep to bloody sex!' The words were starting to flow freely now as I felt the anger rise in me at Mark and even slightly at Callie. 'The day that sticks out in my mind right now was one of the most irritating I can think of, apart from the interrupting sex, it was about a month ago when we'd gone for an ultrasound...'

_***flashback***_

_I 'awed' as I saw the arm pop up on the ultrasound, there it was, our little baby. Shame I had to have Mark standing next to me to ruin the moment. _

'_All good, did you schedule an amnio yet?' Lucy interrupted my gaze with the screen. _

'_Oh we don't need an amnio.' Straight away Tweedle Dumb stood next to me piped in. _

'_Of course we do, we'll set it up.' I overruled Mark_

'_Why do we need an amnio?' Mark shot at me. _

'_I can think of a hundred reasons why.' _

'_You want me to take them down one by one or all together.' Seriously? Mark was really getting my back up now. I turned around about to shoot something back._

'_Hey, hey, hey...' Callie tried to intervene._

'_It's so nice that there are three of you.' Lucy said sarcastically, giving me a slight wink. Mark's bleeper went off signalling his annoyance was needed somewhere else._

'_I gotta go...don't let her shove a giant needle in your belly before we discuss this.' He left the room all high and mighty like it was his word that was the law. _

'_It's not giant...nine inches.' Lucy tried to reassure Callie but I could see there was doubt in her eyes. Looks like we'd have to have a three-way conversation once more. _

_Later on when Mark had managed to track us down, he cornered us in the office behind reception. _

'_I've lost too many babies in my time; Addison terminated, Sloan disappeared...I am not letting it happen again, I don't care what kind of baby it is...' I actually wanted to hit him. _

'_You know what you can't be glib about this, a special needs baby can be a very sick baby, we could be talking about a lifetime of surgeries and hospital stays and pain, it's not all hugging and the special Olympics!' _

'_Amino's come with risks too, one in some-not-insignificant number result in miscarriage...' He was starting to raise his voice now which was frustrating me, also Callie still hadn't said a word which was irritating me too, I hated that she let him talk against me like he did. _

'_One in three hundred.' Little Grey came from nowhere and piped in. Pfft._

'_She's not forty-five, the down's rate isn't all that high in women her age...'_

_I turned to Callie who had her back to me; 'Can we have a minute, can I just...'_

'_No! No pulling anybody aside.' Mark cut in whilst Callie continued with her work. _

'_We have a __**relationship**__ Mark, part of that doesn't include you.'_

'_She's carrying my kid...' Like he had to remind me of that one. 'If she gets a minute, then I get a minute...' he said, now addressing Callie. _

'_Ok you know what, no one gets a minute, I have a patient, the patient gets a minute.' With that she walked off. I understood she was getting frustrated by our bickering, heck so was I, but what did she expect? Me to stand down and let them do the decision making? That's not what I'd signed on for. _

_I left Mark before he could say another word to anger me more and headed back up to my safe-Mark-free- haven that was the Peads ward. _

_Lunch arrived. Lunch with Callie. Lunch with Callie __**and**__ Mark; this was becoming too regular for my liking. Mark had begun by ranting, trying to prove his point that an amnio was out of the question. _

'_Miscarriage rates are even lower with wildly talented OB's and we have wildly talented OB's!' I made my point._

'_It's a risk no matter who does it.' Mark replied straight away._

'_Ok, you know what, I'm trying to eat, which is more important than it's ever been now because I'm an incubator, ok? I know what each of you thinks, I'm weighing the options, I will decide.'_

'_You'll decide?' Mark asked._

'_Yes I'm the tie breaker and anyhow I have the bigger vote as as we've discussed I vote on behalf of the baby and behalf of the...'_

'_...vagina.' Mark finished her sentence. 'Right, that's not gonna cut it, ok? We're co-parenting...all of us...this isn't a joke, it isn't some cute arrangement were you humour me and use me for baby sitting when you wanna see a movie. This is my child, we're doing this together, you don't get a bigger vote. I'm a parent!' Mark finished with the last sentence being issued as a shout a bit like an army major. Deep down I knew that he could talk like he did because he __**was**__ a parent, I was just frustrated that he had to be. _

'_That's mad.' Callie said simply as we enjoyed the end of the lunch talking about everything other than Mark and an amnio, just being Calliope and Arizona, just being how it was meant to be. _

_Later, Callie had sent me a page asking me to meet her at the bridge seating. My smile soon turned into a slight frown as I saw Mark already sitting there with her. I kissed her briefly on the cheek and sat down. _

'_Weell...I want the amnio, I just want to have the information, whatever it is. It doesn't mean that I'm going to act on it, it's just, whatever the situation is, I want to know about it.' I smiled at the slight victory for me and Callie and looked expectantly at Mark, ready for him to hit us with a barrage of snide comments. _

'_Ok,' Mark nodded very calmly. 'Thank you.' _

'_What? That's it?' I asked, shocked by the response. _

'_Well I just wanted her to think about it. I wanted all of us to really think about it...and you did. There's three of us, I got out-voted, as long as my thirty-three percent is considered and nobody's body parts get more of a vote than I do...well that's all I can ask for.' He finished with a shrug. _

_That ended our conversation as both Mark and Callie got a page through to go to the ER, she kissed me on the cheek and left with Mark. I watched them go with so much envy it was untrue, they were only laughing together like any best friends should but hell did it annoy me! The way he'd acted just then had really confused me; part of me wanted to respect him for it but I still had the overwhelming urge to hit him. Constantly._

_The next time I saw Callie was back at the apartment that evening, she had come in later than me and found me sat on the sofa reading the paper. She greeted me with a smile and a kiss before making her way to the kitchen to pour me a glass of wine and herself a glass of milk._

'_You know I was really impressed with Mark today.' She began. Really? Mark was our first topic of conversation? 'He is really being an adult about all of this. I think he's gonna be a great Dad!'_

'_Yeah.' I said taking my wine from her and taking a hefty gulp. _

'_Right?'_

'_It'll work.' I felt Callie's gaze on me as I took another sip of wine. _

_She sighed; 'You didn't think it was that impressive.' It was a statement rather than a question. _

'_Sure. He handled it, and not like a four year old...is that supposed to make me excited?'_

'_I thought I was supposed to be the cranky, hormonal one?' _

'_I'm not cranky.'_

'_Hmm...'_

_I put my paper down and faced Callie. 'I don't get excited about Mark. I'm not delighted by Mark. I love you and I can honestly say that I'm going to love this baby,' Callie smiled broadly. 'But Mark? I somehow ended up agreeing to a lifetime with Mark, a lifetime of decisions: bottle or sippy cup. Basketball or football or tap. Dartman...Berkley.' I let out a wry chuckle. 'Christmas morning with Mark.' _

'_Ok.' Callie sighed._

'_I never picked him, and I don't hate him but I don't want to live with him and yet, somehow that's what I got.' I tried to smile showing Callie that I was just being honest about my feelings rather than trying to throw all my toys out of the pram. _

'_What am I supposed to do? Kick him out? I mean it's __**his**__ kid...'_

'_Yeah you don't need to remind me of that, I __**never ever**__ forget that.' I tried to add sarcasm to my voice to hide the hurt that riddled those words. _

'_Wow, ok we're gonna go down that road again...'_

'_Ok can we just be honest about that fact that this is some kind of bi-dream come true? I mean you get the woman that you love and the guy best friend who's also a great lay and then you get the baby. I mean you get it all! And me? This is not my dream. My dream doesn't look like this.' Before Callie could respond I excused myself to use the toilet so that Callie couldn't see the tears threatening to spill over. _

_*__**End of flashback***_

'So, after that incident there was no further communication between you and Callie about Mark?'

'Not in the way you mean, no. That night when I went back into the living room I moved the topic on.'

'And why did you do that Arizona?'

'Because I was bored of talking about him! By moving the topic on Callie and me were able to be just that...Callie and me...for the rest of the night. I live for those moments.'

'Arizona, I have to say that even though it's only the second session I think it's pretty obvious what the issue is here...this whole thing with Mark goes a lot deeper than you seem to have spoken to Callie about and I think that is obviously something that needs to be addressed...but more than that you need to stop declaring your feelings as insignificant, you need to accept that these situations you've told me about have hurt you and be prepared to talk about.'

'But how? We've just lost our unborn baby? How can I talk about this with Callie...tell her how much it has hurt me and how unsure I feel about myself when she's still grieving? I feel like a total bitch already for saying these things behind her back let alone saying them to her face.'

'Callie will want to hear this. No matter how much it may hurt; doing it will only make your relationship with her stronger and maybe it'll be the fresh start you need.'

'So you think I should talk to her like now?' I was concerned at how quick this moment seemed to have come around. 'I mean I've only had two sessions?'

'I think in your case, this is something you have to do together; bringing Callie in will help a lot more than I think you think it will. I also believe that it's something that will not only help you, I think it will also help Callie too.'

I mulled over what Dr. Wyatt said for a while, chewing on my lip as I did; it made sense what she said, but at the same time I was also nervous about bringing Callie into this place with me.

'Can I ask her about it first?'

'Yes, of course, have a talk with her and then I'll see you next week either alone or with Callie.' I nodded, shook her hand and thanked her as I headed out into the waiting room expecting to find Callie there; she had said she would wait for me when she had finished having lunch. I made my next appointment with the receptionist and looked wishfully around for Callie, when my eyes didn't come across any latino's in the room I headed off for the cafeteria in search of my girlfriend.

When I entered the familiar surroundings of the hospital cafeteria I saw her instantly and smiled despite the fact that she was still sat with Mark.

'Arizona!' I whipped round and before I could work out who the voice belonged to I was engulfed in a bone crunching hug. I didn't need to look to recognise this hug as one that belonged to my best friend, Teddy. 'How are you?' She stepped back from me.

'I'm fine thanks, just come from a session with Dr. Wyatt...' I gave an explanation for my slightly furrowed brow and puffy eyes.

'They helping?'

'I don't know yet...I'm talking about some shit stuff Teddy, like stuff before the accident...about how I felt about the whole Mark being permanently in our lives thing and it's hard to bring that all up again. Dr. Wyatt wants me to take Callie with me to my next appointment, she reckons it'll be good for both her and me, reckons that Callie needs to hear what I've got to say.'

'And you don't agree?'

'I'm just worried that I'll open up to her completely and she'll run a mile. What I felt back then...even what I still do feel about Mark and her isn't exactly nice.'

'I think Dr. Wyatt's right Zona. I've watched you suffer with Mark for too long; Callie needs to be brought up to speed, maybe then she can understand stuff...you know?'

'I know. I'm going to talk about it with her tonight and see what she says...I'm just scared she'll hate me.'

Teddy placed a hand on each of my shoulders, 'Arizona, Callie could never hate you; she loves you so much, and just remember that for a moment.' I smiled and hugged Teddy; I'd sort of neglected my best friend for a while with everything going on and I made a mental note to myself to make sure I spent some time with Teddy.

'I've gotta run, I've got a surgery, but we must have coffee soon?'

'Yeah definitely Teds!' I watched her dash off to go and be the cardio God that she was before turning round and heading over to where Callie was sat with Mark. I noticed that they now weren't talking, instead Callie's eyes were locked onto me and when I turned our eyes met. I smiled; how could I doubt the love of this woman? Before I reached the table she stood up and walked to me, immediately taking my face and embracing me into a hugely passionate kiss.

'I'm so sorry babe, I didn't realise the time...' Callie looked at me bashfully, expecting me to be angry, but any bad feelings I had had about Callie not being in the waiting room after my session had vanished as soon as she had kissed me like she had. In response to her I took my turn at reaching to her and bringing her in for a searing kiss. Once we broke for air, I just smiled and took her hand as we sat back down at the table she had been at with Mark.

'Hello Arizona...how are you?' Mark stumbled over his words as he obviously felt very awkward still about the situation.

'I'm fine thanks Mark. You?' I replied politely.

'I'm ok...just going, got patients and stuff. I'll see you later guys.' With that he practically ran out of the cafeteria.

'Do I really scare him that much?' I asked.

'You know he's just unsure about where you stand...heck he's still unsure about him and me, doesn't know whether he's coming or going and of course he's still trying to get past Sophia. I think it's harder for him because he doesn't have anyone. I mean, I know it's not been easy for you and me, not by any stretch of the imagination, but having you hear has already started to wash away the raw pain I had when Soph died.'

I studied Callie hard as she said those words, I had a fleeting sense of annoyance when she showed so much compassion towards Mark, but soon burshed that to one side as she spoke about me and our lost little girl.

'I know...' I said simply, hoping that would do as the emotions from my session were still fresh in my head and indeed my heart too.

'Anyway, how did the session go babe?' She turned her attention fully to me.

'Yeah...good...thanks. Actually I need to talk to you about something...if it's ok with you...I understand if you don't want to yet, but Dr. Wyatt thinks that you should come to my next session. She thinks that it'll be good for the both of us, not just me and she says that it would be good for us to talk properly but I get it if you don't want to because I'm scared, I don't want to say things that will hurt you or that will push you away and I don't want you to think that I'm ignoring the fact that Sophia just died, I'm not, it's just that a lot of what we've been talking about is to do with before the accident and it's stuff that I think you need to hear I just don't want you to hurt and get angry and leave me and...'

'Arizona!' I stared and took a huge breath as I realised I hadn't throughout that whole speech. 'God woman you can ramble!' Callie smiled warmly at me as she took both of my hands in her own. 'Now you listen here, nothing...I repeat, _nothing_, will make me leave you Zona. I love you so much and I want to get through this _together_. Whatever has to be said, has to be said, we'll work through it babe.'

As she finished I kissed her softly on the lips again thinking that maybe, just maybe this was the start of the rocky road back to happiness.

_**A/N: Well there we go...reviews please folks :D **_


	11. Chapter 11

_**A/N: So thanks again for all the reviews folks! This chapter was just going to be their therapy session but then I changed it a bit, the beginning is my first attempt at writing sexy time! So if you don't want to read it just skip over ;) Enjoy.**_

_**General POV**_

The week in between the two sessions had flown by for both women, both just content with spending every minute of every day with each other. Arizona continued hard with physio and with Callie's help she could now lift both arms to shoulder level and was determined to have them above her head within a further week. Callie was concerned at whether Arizona was pushing herself too much but at the same time she was also amazed at how much Arizona had come along.

All talk of therapy sessions had ceased to exist, neither of them wanting to ruin the high that they were now on. As therapy day drew nearer however, Arizona was filled with an increasing level of anxiety. She was so scared at what Callie would say to what Arizona came out with. She began to think that Callie wasn't at all prepared for such things, that actually she was expecting it to be about the accident rather than about the few months beforehand. She vowed to be strong though, fight for herself and the way she had been feeling; this needed to be sorted so that they could be the strong couple that they had the potential to be and then they would be married. That thought filled Arizona with an unfathomable amount of joy.

The alarm went off disrupting Arizona's nightmares once more, she woke up in a cold sweat, the image of Callie and Mark walking off into the distance firmly in her head. She awkwardly pushed herself into a sitting position and dangled her legs off of the edge of the bed, rubbing her eyes to try and erase that image in her head.

'Yur ralright bab...' Callie's muffled response came as she knocked the alarm clock of the bedside table. Arizona turned and chuckled at the sight that greeted her; her fiancée was certainly not a morning person. She leant back and kissed her softly on the cheek before padding round to the bathroom and turning on the shower. She dropped her pjamas to the floor as she welcomed the sharp hit of the water from the shower to wash away her thoughts.

Arizona didn't hear Callie as she stood at the door and watched her love for a second, she was torn between what she wanted to do and whether she should do it or not. They hadn't been 'intimate' for a while, even before the accident, and Callie didn't know if now was the time or not, but she wanted to show Arizona that she was hers forever. Making up her mind, she threw caution to the wind and climbed in the shower.

Arizona nearly jumped six feet in the air as she felt someone behind her; this soon was eased as she felt Callie's naked body pressed to the back of her own. She stood almost statue still as Callie took the soap out of her hand and gradually began to work it into every inch of her body. Arizona felt an instant calm wash over her as she felt the most comfortable she had in a long time. When Callie had finished her soapy worship of Arizona's body she turned round so that she could face her lover. Blue eyes met brown and in that instant there was nothing wrong with the world, all of the crap was pushed far from both memories and all they wanted was to make love to each other, show each other how much they loved and would always love each other.

It wasn't rushed at all; it was all very slow, very passionate as both lovers explored every inch of the bodies that they had craved for so long. They kissed softly, hands roaming over curve of each other; Callie took charge, pushing Arizona gently so that her back was flat against the cold tiles of the shower. Their mouths worked in time with each other, tongues dancing and both fighting for control. Callie began to move her hands up, tracing her finger gently around each of Arizona's breasts, Arizona did the same with as much determination as she could, ignoring the pain in both of her arms as they underwent the harshest of physio sessions to date.

Callie held back from touching Arizona where she needed it most, unsure of whether it was what Arizona really wanted, all these thoughts were soon erased as Arizona broke off their kiss and planted soft kisses all over Callie's breasts and shoulders before firmly sinking her teeth into the soft Latino skin that she loved so much. Callie moaned in pleasure as she felt the desire in Arizona's kiss and for the second time that morning blue eyes met brown but this time all they saw was lust, desire and overwhelming love.

Their eyes locked and they remained stationary for a split second as the both revelled in the lust in each set of eyes. Both could feel their own wetness building and they instantly came together once more in a more passionate, hungry kiss than before. Callie bit down Arizona's neck before taking a nipple into her mouth and biting it, flicking her tongue around it. Arizona's head flew back as a moan escaped her, 'Please...I love you...' was all that she said, Callie came back up to meet her gaze.

'I. Love. You. Too.' Callie responded in between kisses that she planted all over Arizona's face. Their hands continued to roam, Callie drew circles on Arizona's hips and on her inner thigh as Arizona's back arched and she moaned, needing Callie to touch her properly. '...Cal...please...' Arizona could hardly breathe and struggled further as Callie met her demands, gently stroking her fingers in between Arizona's lips, getting highly turned on herself as she felt how wet Arizona was.

Arizona wanted more and so pulled herself out of her trance to trace her own fingers down the same path that Callie's had moments before. Callie's knees almost buckled as she got the touch she had craved for so long, as Arizona ran her fingers through her lips, circling her throbbing clit as the wetness built up uncontrollably.

If possible their bodies moved even closer together as their fingers now moved in time, both getting close to their climax. Hardly being able to take the passion Arizona thrust two fingers into Callie, curling them so that they hit the spot that she knew would give her the most intense orgasms. Callie threw her own head back before mirroring the movement into Arizona as moans escaped both of their lips. Their pace quickened as they enveloped each other's mouths in a passionate kiss, nothing was held back by neither woman.

The kiss was broken only so they both could moan as they both came simultaneously; 'Oh, dios mio!' Callie's Spanish was enough to send Arizona's orgasm onto a whole new level. 'Ven por mi bebe.' Callie spoke again breathlessly as her own orgasm rode out, her thighs continuing to shake as she continued to work her fingers inside of Arizona.

'Fuck...Calliope...' Arizona managed only those two words as her orgasm shook through her own body so much that she had to lean on Callie to remain upright.

Both stood there for some time wrapped around each other.

Finally Callie moved so that her lips were at Arizona's ear. 'Te quiero tanto, te quiero mas que nada, te quiero mas que nadie.' (_I love you so much, I love you more than anything, I love you more than anyone._) Arizona had only picked up a few bits of Spanish in the time that she had been with Callie and only understood the word 'quiero' but even if she hadn't known a word she would have seen the meaning in the Latino's eyes and in the tone of her voice.

'I love you so much Calliope...I really love you...I've never loved anyone or anything as much I love you...and I'll be doing that for the rest of my life.' Arizona spoke her own words of love and neither woman noticed as the shower turned cold as they were so enveloped in each other and the kiss that they shared in that moment. Love pouring from every inch of their bodies.

They both stood there getting their breath back in silence before Callie broke it; 'Well...I'll let Rob know I've found a new physio exercise for you...' And with that they were laughing heartedly and for the first time in a good six months they were back at their best as a couple.

They washed each other again even though the water was cold; it was just good to be intimate again. As the time neared for them to leave for their appointment Arizona, in particular, grew very nervous. They had just had the most perfect morning and now she was going to bring them crashing down with her revelations, well that's the way she thought it would go anyway.

As they sat in the waiting room Callie could tell that Arizona was panicking; she hadn't said a word since they had left the apartment and now she was sat, her hands clenched on her lap, her legs shaking restlessly and she was biting a lip. Callie sighed and reached over taking Arizona's hand in hers and giving her a reassuring smile. The way Arizona was acting was getting Callie nervous herself, she didn't know what had been said in the first two sessions and that was ok, but suddenly she felt very unprepared and exposed.

When Dr. Wyatt called their name Arizona almost hit the ceiling as she jumped up with such urgency. Callie followed her in and sat with her on the sofa to the left of Dr. Wyatt.

'Right, firstly, it's very nice to meet you Callie; I've heard a lot about you.' Dr. Wyatt's welcome did nothing to ease the nerves Callie felt. 'Arizona.' She nodded her head towards Arizona in acknowledgement who did the same in return. 'So we know why we're all here, and that's to help the both of you move on and be a stronger couple and put any demons that we might have in the past. Are we agreed on that front?'

'Yes.' Both Arizona and Callie answered at the same time.

'Now this isn't going to be easy, in the last two sessions we have dealt with some pretty emotive experiences for Arizona and I felt that now the time is right for you to hear about these times Callie, because so far Arizona has been...concerned to talk to you about it. Does that sound ok?' The time the couple just nodded, Arizona avoiding Callie's gaze. 'I'm going to take quite a back seat and let you two talk, but I'll input where I think is necessary. So first Arizona, how do you feel about Callie being here in the session?'

Arizona chewed on her lip for a while before answering; 'Scared.' She felt honesty was the best policy here.

'Why's that?' Dr. Wyatt asked.

'Because I'm scared that Calliope will hate me for what we've been talking about these past two weeks...I'm scared that I'll push her away...'

Before Dr. Wyatt could ask any more questions Callie had scooted across the sofa in a flash and taken both of Arizona's hand tenderly in her own, knowing that they were very painful, 'I will never hate you Arizona.' She said simply. 'And I'm not going anywhere, I told you that after your last session and again this morning.' Callie was upset that Arizona still had reservations about this but knew that she would probably hear a few things she wasn't so keen on.

Arizona looked to Dr. Wyatt who nodded indicating that she should continue as she saw fit; this was what Dr. Wyatt had hoped for; them to talk of their own accord, it was a sign that they were on the right track and were determined to succeed.

'I-i-i-i know you've told me...' Arizona didn't really know where to start.

'Did I do something to make you doubt me?' Those words broke Arizona's heart, she could hear the hurt thick in Callie's voice and she half wanted to just call it a day but she knew now that they had to plough through.

'No...please Callie I know it sounds so fucking clichéd but this so much more about me and my insecurities than it is about you...' Arizona knew where her insecurities regarding Mark came from and that was a story she hadn't shared with anyone yet, not Callie or Dr. Wyatt.

'But I've fuelled them?'

'...some things...haven't helped...but I didn't help them either did I really?' Arizona was referring to Africa and Callie knew that.

'Just talk to me babe.' Callie almost pleaded with her now.

'I'm scared too...not just because we've not talked about it before but I don't want you to think that I haven't been upset and thinking about Sophia...I have...every single day...but some of the things that are on my mind and stuff come from before the accident...'

Callie just nodded; she was really getting worried now about what Arizona was going to say.

'Why don't you start by telling Callie about the dreams Arizona?' Dr. Wyatt pushed the conversation in the right direction.

'Dreams?' Callie asked. 'I've noticed you writhing in your sleep and saying things babe but you know what I'm like, I sleep like a log, you should've told me if you couldn't sleep...'

Arizona smiled. 'I didn't want to worry you...with Soph...'

'What are they about? The accident?'

'Yes...and no...' Arizona took a huge breath. 'Immediately after the accident it was just me seeing the crash every time; me trapped by the pole and then you on the bonnet...and then Soph's little coffin...' Arizona gulped heavily as the tears fell down her face. Callie gripped her hands tighter as her own set of tears began to fall. 'A few days after I woke up it turned into two other dreams and it's been those ones ever since. In the first...I'm still there trapped by the pole but you...d-d-diee and I can't do anything cause I can't-t-t move and you're asking me for help but I can't reach you...then you beg me...like _beg_ me not to leave..._beg_ me not to go to Africa but I can't even t-t-talk and then you...' Arizona couldn't finish her sentence but Callie didn't need to hear the word out loud to know how Arizona's dream ended.

Tears were now streaming down both of their faces and Callie floundered, she genuinely had no idea what to say; how could she not have noticed how much Arizona was suffering?

'And the second dream?' Callie couldn't imagine what it would be because from the way Arizona reacted it was obviously the one that caused her the most pain.

'I-i-i...' Arizona didn't know whether she could do this.

'Just take your time babe...it's ok...'

'The other dream is the same...I mean it starts the same...but then...you don't d-d-diiee... M-m-mark comes in...he saves you when I can't, he tells you that he loves you...and you say you l-l-love him too and that you want-tt to have a-a-alll his b-b-babies and you want to m-m-marry him...then you walk off together...and I stay there...trapped...and I-I d-ddiee and you don't look back...' Arizona's emotions absolutely crushed her then as she collapsed in on herself as the tears fell too fast to handle.

Callie held Arizona like she never had before. One hundred thoughts flashed through her head as she held Arizona; she blamed herself, of course she did. She had made Arizona feel like this...feel like Callie would go and run off with Mark at the drop of the hat.

'I'm so so sorry.' Callie said into the blonde locks.

Arizona came out of the stupor she was in and shot her head back, Callie had moved in front of her and was knelt on the floor. 'No.' She said simply. 'This is _not_ your fault Calliope.'

'I have to take some of the responsibility here Zona...what I did with Mark...I should have...I was so taken with the idea of a baby...I just pushed you aside...I'm so so sorry.'

'Please stop saying sorry...it's me that should be sorry...all these stupid fucking insecurities I carry just because of Joanne...' Callie's head shot up at the mention of another woman's name.

'Joanne?' Dr. Wyatt also listened intently now – this wasn't something that Arizona had told her yet.

'She is an ex-girlfriend of mine...someone that I met in med school...we were going out all through it...as it led up to graduation we even talked about moving in a house together for fuck's sake.' Arizona was surprised how easily the story came.

'Anyway...on graduation day I went to see her...and found her in bed with someone else...a man...'

A light bulb went off somewhere in the depths of Callie's head. Mark.

'We'd been going out for five years...five years...and I found out that all the time she had been with this _man_ all the time...she didn't even look back when she walked away on graduation day...that's the last time I saw her...and the last time I had a serious relationship...until I met you that is...' She smiled through the tears at the woman crouched on the floor in front of her. 'I know it's awful of me...I don't want to make comparisons...that's not what I _am_ doing...it's just this bloke that she was with all the time was her 'best friend' too... I'm sorry.' She finished lamely.

'Why didn't you tell me? Talk to me about it?' Callie asked, slightly flabbergasted.

Arizona sighed deeply, in the past she would have brushed this aside now, push down her feelings, she knew that had to change. 'I did.' She choked out those two words.

Callie just stared at her, expecting Arizona to continue, when she didn't Callie tried to prompt her, 'I didn't know you felt this bad...you should've told me about Joanne...'

'Even if what happened with Joanna hadn't have happened I still would feel the same as I do about your relationship with Mark, you must see that...it's just what I went through with Joanne kind of intensifies the feelings...'

'And how is it you feel about Mark?' Callie asked tentatively.

'I don't hate him...I never have...well I might've wanted to put a brick to his face once or twice but I honestly don't hate him...I just don't like him...I don't like how he always interrupts everything, I don't like that he has the key to our apartment, even after I moved in he still kept the key...he'd walk in when I was in their alone, he walks in on our meals, on our tv time...he walks in on our sex... He's always there...I just...even when I found out about Sophia, and that he was the Dad he used it as a whole new reason to constantly be in our apartment...I get that he was the Dad and he wanted to be involved but everything that's happened in the past five months before the accident I hated it...he... it always felt like you were on his side...like you and me were meant to be the one's in the relationship but he was there, constantly...and even now...last week you went and had lunch with him...even after all the crap he said...and I know I said that speech about forgiveness and all that but that wasn't for him, it wasn't for me...it wasn't really for you Cal; it was for Sophia.' Arizona sat back and exhaled loudly; god that had been kept up for a long time.

Callie sat there on the floor of the room and felt so...there wasn't a word for it. All this time she had let Mark in, she'd let Mark win all the time; she'd failed as Arizona's girlfriend.

She'd blown it. Arizona had let all that crap come out of her mouth and now she was going to lose Callie because of it.

'Callie, how do you feel about what Arizona has just said?' Dr. Wyatt interrupted both of their thoughts.

Callie sort of slumped so she was leant against the sofa as she formulated her response; 'I don't really know what to say...I should've...I should've known...but you should have told me too...but then you said you did and now I'm sitting here racking my brains and I realise you did...the amnio situation, the baby shower...just before the crash...and then after the crash...the way he spoke to us...and still I went and had dinner with him...but you have to understand that he is my best friend...I know that sounds weak... I do...but he's always been there for me...and I know that you are my girlfriend...my fiancée...the love of my life...but Mark stuck by e through some really hard times for me... George, the divorce, moving out here, my Dad's constant barrage, when you went to Africa...' As soon as she said that word Callie instantly regretted it as Arizona's tears fell faster. This was something they had never really talked about. 'Sorry I shouldn't have thrown that one at you...'

Arizona sat there for a moment; if she was honest she had expected Callie to throw that one at her as soon as she started on the whole anti-Mark rant. 'No...don't be sorry...that is...well...that was the biggest mistake of my life Calliope...'

'Sorry, but can I just ask...have you talked about the Africa incident since you got back Arizona?' Dr. Wyatt was keen to discover the full truths.

'No...well not really...' Callie spoke, looking towards Arizona.

'With the pregnancy I don't think we ever talked about it as fully as maybe we should've?' Callie nodded in agreement.

'I see. Please...' Dr. Wyatt signalled them to continue.

For a while both women sat in silence neither knowing what there was to say, where to start?

'Why did you go?' The hurt in Callie's voice was very obvious.

Arizona studied Callie's face for a second before answering, 'I thought it was my dream...I thought that I would be happy out there...'

'Even without me?'

'Yes...and again, no. I knew I would never be able to love anyone like I loved you...but I had to go alone Cal...you didn't want to go...you know you didn't...' it was a statement more than a question.

'I would have learnt to love it...'

'No...you would have hated me Calliope...you would have hated me for making you leave the hospital, your friends, your family...it would have driven us apart babe...you would have hated me for making you go out there and I would have hated you for being sad all the time...I didn't want to hate you...I didn't want you to hate me...that thought breaks me...'

'You...leaving me there in the airport...in that situation...the w-way it happened...it was the worst day of my life Arizona...well up until Soph...'

Arizona had now slumped down to the floor herself and was knelt in front of Callie. 'I know...and you don't know how sorry I am for it...and I will prove that to you every day for the rest of our lives Calliope Torres...because that's what I want...you...for the rest of my life.'

Dr. Wyatt smiled as Callie and Arizona held each other on her floor, both sobbing. She didn't care that their session had ran over by almost an hour, it was necessary. It wasn't often that she really rooted for a patient like she was Arizona, and indeed now Callie, she wanted them to get better because she could see how much love they so obviously shared. When they finally separated from their embrace and sat back on the furniture Dr. Wyatt could see that progress had been made. There was still a long way to go and as a result they scheduled a further session for the following week to further look at Mark and Africa and the other problems in their relationship.

As Arizona and Callie left the hospital that day they did so a different couple. Although a lot of things had been said and a lot of unknown emotions had come to light they still remained one of the most loving couples in the hospital. If anything their bond had just grown ten times stronger.

_**A/N: Reviews please guys :D**_


	12. Chapter 12

_**A/N: Thanks for all the reviews people. So I know I'm a bit up and down with Mark...but that's how I feel about his character...sometimes I really love him and then other times I hate him, mainly because he's always going to be the third wheel of a couple i love so much in the series...but hey that's Shonda's brilliance for you! Anyway I suppose my up and down feelings towards Mark are kind of reflected in this story...anyway enough rambling...here's the chapter!**_

As Callie and Arizona left the hospital after their first joint session with Dr. Wyatt they both felt emotionally drained but at the same time, happier. They felt like a gap had been closed between them and even though it would take a few more sessions to be completely sorted, they were on the right track.

'Fancy ordering in tonight, I don't fancy cooking?' Callie asked as she pushed open the door to their apartment.

'Yeah...pizza?'

'Sounds good, I'll ring in.' Whilst Callie made the order Arizona went to throw on some comfier clothes, choosing one of Callie's jumpers to go on top.

'We should do your exercises whilst we wait babe.' Callie smiled as she saw Arizona emerge in one of her jumpers.

'Can we not just skip it tonight? I'm so tired and I just want to eat pizza and snuggle.' Arizona flashed her dimple briefly but Callie was having none of it.

'Nope, we've got to do it Zona, I'll just keep it light tonight, I promise.'

'But I kind of did physio earlier...you know before we went to see Dr. Wyatt?' Arizona winked at Callie as they both remembered their love making session this morning when they had first woken up.

'Haha, umm well I suppose so.' Callie let the issue slide and threw on some comfier clothes herself, when she came back into the kitchen Arizona had poured out a glass of wine for each of them and was paying the delivery boy for their two pizzas. They sat at the kitchen bar eating the food in relative silence as they both enjoyed the food.

'You know what pizza always reminds me of?' Arizona spoke through a mouthful of pizza.

'What?'

'That night we had...our first night 'in' so to speak,' when Callie still look confused Arizona continued, 'That day that you pretty much dumped me?'

'Ohhh...' Callie blushed slightly at the memory of that day. 'Yeah...not my finest moment was it?'

'Well I think it was a Calliope and Arizona milestone!' Arizona smiled at the memory. 'And besides, the sex was hot that night!'

'Our sex is always hot.' Callie said quite deadpan as she winked at Arizona who was now blushing herself.

Both women descended into laughter as they let their worries wash away, partly due to the wine, partly due to Dr. Wyatt, it was the first time in a long time that they had just sat and had a meal together.

Then the door flew open and Mark walked in key in hand.

'Oooo we got pizza for tea tonight then?' Mark walked straight into the apartment, grabbing the slice of pizza out of Callie's hand. Callie gaped at him, before closing the door behind him without saying a word.

Arizona sat silently eating her pizza and drinking her wine, thinking that now Mark would be joining them for the rest of the evening.

'I errrr hope I wasn't interrupting anything, just thought I'd come see how your session went...you know?' Arizona stared at Mark, she didn't realise that he had known that they were both now attending the sessions together, but of course he knew.

'Mark you can't just walk in here like that...' Callie began, seeing Mark barge in and take the pizza only confirmed the things that Arizona had voiced in the session earlier that day. 'I need that key back.'

'What?'

'The copy of the key you have for our apartment, I need it back...'

'WHY?'

'Mark, this is Arizona and mine's home...you can't just walk in and out when you feel like it...it's not fair...' Callie could see that this wasn't going to be an easy conversation to have.

'But...I've always had a key for your apartment?'

'Yeah I know and that's been an issue that I've only just realised now Mark...please just give me the key?'

'So you mean that Arizona has put her foot down and you've rolled over and let her walk all over you?' As soon as the words came out of his mouth Mark instantly regretted them; they had all made such progress that day he had talked to them both and now he was just behaving like he had before.

'Put the key on the counter. And. Get. Out. Of. Our. Apartment.' Callie was trembling slightly with anger now.

'No...I'm sorry, I shouldn't have said that...we had that big long conversation and I'm sorry...'

'Sorry doesn't cut it anymore Mark. You can't keep saying you're sorry and expecting us to just forget what you've done. I forgave you too quickly last time, I can see that now.' Callie moved towards him, standing her ground.

'Sorry.' Mark mumbled the word again to both Callie and to Arizona before leaving the key on the side and walking out with a slam of the door. Callie didn't say anything, just walked forwards, took the key and put it in the kitchen drawer as she poured herself another glass of wine.

Arizona hadn't said a word throughout the whole incident, just watched to see what would happen. To her surprise Callie had done the one thing she had never done before and she'd stood up to Mark and took the key off of him. She smiled and got up, walking behind Callie and sliding her arms around her waist.

'Thank you.' She whispered into the Latino's neck.

Callie turned around in Arizona's arms. 'That's something I should've done a long time ago. I'm sorry.'

'No, please you have to stop apologising Callie...and I don't want you to stop seeing him...I'm not trying to be a control freak it's just nice to know that he can't walk in when he feels like...I mean maybe you should have like a night...or two a week where you go out with him and stuff and I'll go hang with Teds...'

'Are you sure?' Callie asked, as much as she hated Mark sometimes for the way he acted where Arizona was concerned, he was her best friend and always would be. 'I don't have to spend time with him if it upsets you Arizona...I want to be with you...he...'

'No...look...I can't be insecure about you and Mark all the time because of what's happened in the past...what's happened, happened but now you and me are going to get married and that is all that matters...maybe I should spend some time with him too...me and him...or the three of us...or with Teddy too you know? So that he feels like he can still come to us as friends? I don't want to shut him out of our lives completely...he was going to the father of our child...' Arizona didn't really know where the words she spoke came from she just felt a little bit sorry for Mark.

'Thank you...you know you amaze me right?' Callie asked as she stroked the blonde locks.

'Well you know me...' Arizona caught Callie's lips in a soft kiss. 'Super amazing me.' Arizona winked at Callie and settled back in her seat to eat her pizza.

The night went by in a flash as the couple ate their pizza, drank their wine and snuggled each other as they fell to sleep.

It was the first night since the accident that Arizona slept straight through with no nightmares troubling her sleep.

'Callie and Arizona please.' Dr. Wyatt called their names, both walked in a lot calmer than they had the week previously, but both anxious at what would unfold within this next session.

The couple sat down a lot closer than they had last time, their hands firmly clasped, something that didn't go unnoticed by Dr. Wyatt.

'So, Callie, Arizona, how is it going?' Dr. Wyatt started.

'Good.' They both replied simultaneously.

'The dreams have gone...touch wood.' Arizona said cheerfully.

'Oh really? Since when?' Dr. Wyatt asked.

'Since the night of that first session...' Arizona went on to explain to Dr. Wyatt what had happened that evening with Mark and how Callie had taken the key off of him.

'Right I see, and how have things been since that?'

'Really good,' now Callie spoke. 'We've spent a lot of time together...shopping...going to our bench...we went out for a meal one night too...it's been really great actually.' Callie smiled broadly, something mirrored by Arizona.

'How did it feel for you Callie, what happened with Mark?'

'Umm...it made me see...clarified everything that Arizona had said in the session...I was mad at Mark for just walking in and mad at myself for not doing it before too. Then Arizona suggested that we have a night or two a week where we spend time with our own friends, me with Mark and Zona with Teddy...which I think is a really good idea but not something that I'm bothered about starting for a while yet...'

'That sounds like a very good idea to me. You need to spend some time apart from each other, I think it will help you to appreciate each other a lot more...actually it's something that I would have suggested a few sessions down the line so it seems like you guys are really on the right track and I'm really happy about that. Right, is there anything that either of you would like to talk about? Anything from the last session? Or anything that's come to light since?'

Both Callie and Arizona stayed silent unsure of whether there was really anything they wanted to discuss.

'Um...if it's ok I'd like to talk a bit more about...' Callie began but couldn't finish, she didn't want to upset Arizona when they'd been getting on so well.

'...Africa.' Arizona finished the sentence for Callie knowing that it was still a bit of a white elephant in the room wherever they were.

Dr. Wyatt simply nodded, signalling that they should continue as they were.

'Um...last time I asked you why you went...well...why did you come back?' Callie asked.

'Wha-a-att?' Arizona began. 'Is that not obvious?'

'Well...no...yes...I don't know...' Callie couldn't bring herself to look at Arizona.

Arizona squeezed Callie's hand harder and spoke very quietly, 'I came back because I realised what a fool I had been. I made the biggest mistake of my life and you know I will always regret it Calliope.'

'But...you loved it out there, I know you did, you've never spoke to me about it, but I overheard you talking to Karev about it...you were so excited and happy and proud when you did...and it was infectious, seeing you like that made me fall in love with you even more...and I can't help but wonder...or more, worry, about the fact that in ten years time you're going to look back and regret the decision you made to come back.'

Arizona thought hard for a minute. 'No. I won't regret it...I set up a lot of things when I was out there in only those two months...I set up things that they have in place and now Karev brought them all over here...so no I do not regret coming back...yes I am proud of what I achieved, even in just two months...and no, I will never regret coming back to you Calliope.'

'How can you know that?'

'Because dreams change.' Silent tears were sliding down Arizona's face now as well as down Callie's. 'The thought of you and me married with kids; that fills me with more happiness, more love than anything else in my life could. I could lose my job tomorrow and that wouldn't matter if it meant I could still have you and kids. I love you more than anything, more than anyone, and that will never change Cal...I may have learnt that the hard way but I've learnt it and I will prove that to you every day of our lives if I have to...'

As Callie listened to Arizona's words her head slowly turned to face her as she let the love oozing from Arizona's words wash over her. Their eyes met and for a minute they could've been anywhere in the world as they kissed each other, forgetting that Dr. Wyatt was sitting there. Eventually they broke off and excused themselves, both ladies blushing considerably.

'Sorry.' Callie offered an apology to Dr. Wyatt.

'That's quite alright ladies, these are emotional things that you're discussing, I understand that.' Dr. Wyatt smiled; the couple before her were fast becoming one of her favourite sets of patients. 'So with what Arizona has said Callie, is Africa something that you can put behind you? It seems it's been eating away at the both of you for a very long time.'

'I think it's because we never had time to get over it as a couple, with what happened with Sofia, we just pushed it to the side.' Callie spoke with a lot more clarity now.

'Do you agree Arizona?' Dr. Wyatt now addressed the blonde.

'Yeah I do, I felt that it wasn't something that could be discussed, I didn't want to upset Callie when she was pregnant with our child and I didn't want to make a mountain out of a molehill...'

'Ok...and do you both feel that Africa is something that can be put firmly in your past?'

'I don't think it can ever be firmly in our past...for me Africa will always have to be a part of y life because I started something when I was out there...I started something good and I'm determined for that to continue and it's something I can help with even from here.' Arizona was almost taken aback at her own determination and confidence as she spoke about Africa. 'I mean...sorry...I don't want to sound aggressive...'

'Don't apologise Arizona, it's something you love...' Callie began.

'Not as much as I love you Calliope.'

'I wasn't saying that you love Africa more than me babe, I was just saying that it's something you love, something you achieved and you shouldn't give up helping how you can...I mean if you want to go back to Africa maybe something could be sorted out...I could come with you...all the way this time...or you could go out on your own, I'd always be waiting.'

Before Callie could utter another word Arizona's lips were once again crushing against hers. Words had failed Arizona; to hear Callie say that she would go to Africa or wait for her to come back was something that she never thought she would hear. Once again the two ladies were blushing profusely as their lips finally parted. The giggled like college kids as they sat back to face Dr. Wyatt, both their hands wrapped around each others.

'I must say ladies I can't believe how far you've come on in just two sessions, you've discussed a lot of awful things and I think we're definitely on the road here...there's one thing that I would like to voice, which I'm sure Arizona won't be too happy about but I think it needs to be discussed.' Dr. Wyatt paused as Arizona looked with panic at her, not sure what she was going to say. 'Do you remember the question I asked you right at the end of our first session Arizona?'

Arizona shook her head scared stiff at what was about to come out of DR. Wyatt's mouth.

'I asked you if you asked Callie to marry you, just before the accident, purely due to the situation or if it was because you just wanted to cling to her?'

Arizona felt her breath hitch in her throat as Callie sat bolt upright, her hands beginning to sweat against Arizona's. Arizona's mouth failed to form words as she sat their gaping like a goldfish.

'I think it's something that needs discussing.' Dr. Wyatt said simply.

'I told you in that session and I will tell you again Dr. Wyatt,' Arizona's voice shook with the slight anger she had at Dr. Wyatt, not just for asking the question, but for asking it in front of a fragile Calliope Torres. 'I have always wanted to marry Calliope, yes I had imagined it in a more romantic situation and with a lot more planning but what I said in that car I meant. I love Calliope with all my heart and being married to her would mean more than the world to me.'

'I've said yes.' Callie's voice was a whisper. 'Just so you know.' Callie looked at Dr. Wyatt now her eyes filled with tears as well as a hint of Latino rage.

'Just to be clear here, I'm not trying to create an argument, I just think it's something that needs to be discussed between the two of you.'

'Why because you think that I was just asking Callie to marry me because I wanted to make sure she was _mine_?' Arizona's voice was slightly raised now and she wasn't too bothered by it.

'Arizona...' Callie tried to calm Arizona down but she was set on one of her rants and nothing could stop that.

'I love Calliope with every single bone in my body; marrying Calliope is something that has been in my mind for months, something I've thought about regularly but then a lot of things got in the way of it, and that's partly my fault and partly _life's_ fault! Yes I'll admit the timing of it was crap and there was no romance in it at all but hey that doesn't change the way I feel about my gir... my _fiancée_ and it never will.' Arizona took in a few deep breaths after her rant.

A silence resulted between the three women, each of them thinking what their next move should be.

'I'm sorry if I made you feel like I was attacking you Arizona, that was not my intention.' Dr. Wyatt defended her move to ask the questions she had.

'I'm sorry if I over-reacted but I don't want anyone saying that I asked Callie to marry me to 'cling on' to her cause it's utter bullshit.' Arizona still had anger in her voice although she was calmer in herself.

'Callie, you've been quite quiet through all of this?' Dr. Wyatt turned to the brunette whom sat there, her hands still firmly in Arizona's.

'Well it was Arizona's question to answer...' Arizona looked worryingly and Callie as she spoke, concerned that she believed what Dr. Wyatt had suggested.

'Calliope...' Arizona began on another rant but before she could Callie stopped her.

'Let me finish babe; I have never doubted your reasons for asking me to marry you and I never will because I am in love with you and you are in love with me, and nothing else matters.' Callie smiled as she used words Arizona had used herself when the whole baby drama thing had begun. Arizona smiled herself, recognising the words and remembering the situation they had first been said; that had been a happy night.

'Thank you.' Arizona said simply, firming her grip on Callie's hands as she looked back to Dr. Wyatt. 'I'm sorry for losing my head a bit there...it's just something that I feel very strongly about and...well I am sorry.'

'That's ok Arizona.' Dr. Wyatt smiled and announced that the session was over. She told them to make an appointment for two weeks to give them a longer stretch of time to be together to see where things went and what problems were thrown up between them. Both women thanked Dr. Wyatt and left.

As they walked out of the hospital hand in hand, neither Callie nor Arizona could wipe the smile of their faces as they both felt they had come so far in the last two sessions, so much had been discussed and a lot of tears had been shed, but all for the good of their relationship.

'You know, they way you went all ranty and badass on Dr. Wyatt...' Callie broke the silence as she leaned closed to Arizona's ear. 'Totally a turn on.'

'Oh yeah?' Arizona put her hand around Callie's waist, allowing her slightly more mobile fingers to trace the thin line of bare skin between Callie's top and jeans. Callie shuddered at the touch.

Callie played along with Arizona's game and laced her arm around Arizona's shoulders, gently sliding her hand into the top of Arizona's top enjoying the sharp intake of breath from the blonde.

'You're so bad Calliope.' Arizona grinned.

'Yeah but that's the way you love me.' Callie grinned back, so in love.

'Yes Calliope Torres, I love you rather a lot.'

'I love you too babe, now let's walk quicker so I can have my wicked way with you!'

_**A/N: Okkkk so what are we thinking folks? **_


	13. Chapter 13

_**A/N: Thanks so much for all the reviews and love that you guys are giving me ideas and saying where you want the story to go! Please continue to do so :D**_

_**Couple of days later.**_

'Heya beautiful.' Callie kissed Arizona on the cheek as she sat down in the cafeteria. 'Sorry surgery ran a bit longer than I thought.'

'That's ok, I haven't been in here long.'

'How did therapy go?'

'Good actually, I managed to do a lot more than I have been recently; I managed to even write my own name today.' Arizona said sarcastically.

'But babe that's brilliant!' Callie replied. 'That's like one step away from holding a scalpel!'

'Hmmm...' Arizona wasn't as enthusiastic about it as Callie, she noticed out of the corner of her eye Mark start to walk over to their table before changing his mind and walking to a table on his own. 'Can I ask you something Cal?'

'Mmhmmm...' Callie mumbled as she'd just stuffed a sandwich in her mouth.

'Did you talk to Mark about our sessions?' Arizona had forgot to ask Callie about it after Mark had interrupted their pizza night, obviously in the know about their sessions.

Callie swallowed her mouthful slowly as she thought about lying but then thought better of it, 'I told him we were going to them yeah...I haven't talked to him properly since that night I took the key off of him to be honest, why?'

'I just wondered if you talked to him about what was said in the sessions that's all.'

'Nope, I don't want to, I think what happens in the sessions is between you, me and Dr. Wyatt.' Callie said truthfully. 'Why? Do you talk to Teddy about it?'

'No, I agree, I think it's private stuff.' Arizona smiled; reassured that Callie hadn't been talking to Mark about what was actually being said in the sessions. Suddenly her day became that little bit better.

'So what are you going to do for the rest of the afternoon?' Callie moved the conversation on.

'Umm, Teddy wants to go and do a bit of shopping...got a couple of things that I want to get.'

'Oh yeah?' Callie sensed there was some hidden meaning in Arizona's words.

'Yeah, I fancy some retail therapy after a hard morning's physio.' Arizona flashed her dimples, hoping that she could avoid Callie delving deeper as lying to Callie was something that Arizona could never manage.

The conversation moved on, thankfully for Arizona, and the couple enjoyed a happy hour alone. When the time came for them to part Arizona kissed Callie passionately.

'What was that for?' Callie asked after they broke apart.

'Do I have to have a reason to make out with my super hot fiancée?' Arizona smirked.

'Welll...no of course not.' Callie pulled Arizona back in for another searing kiss. Arizona watched Callie go off to work and thought to herself how lucky she was to have found such a wonderful woman, more so to have her still alive and still totally in love after what they had been through with losing Sophia.

'Stop thinking about sex and perving and lets go shopping!' Teddy grabbed Arizona's arm and they laughed as they walked off to the main street.

'So you think this is a good idea Teds?'

'I think it's the perfect idea Arizona, and Callie will love it.' Teddy gripped her friends arm in reassurance.

'She has no idea...well I don't think so anyway...I want it to be a total surprise...' Arizona smiled.

'So are we just going to go into any stores or do you have one in mind?' Teddy asked.

'Ummm well there is one, where me and Callie got her heart necklaces from, Leandro's, it's down the main street.'

'Yeah and fuuucking expensive Arizona...'

'That doesn't matter Teddy, it has to be perfect and perfect is Leandro's.'

'Weeeeelll let's go then!' Teddy and Arizona walked with their arms linked, chatting away. Arizona had really missed this and she knew that this was what Callie had with Mark and she had to be ok with that.

When they reached Leandro's, Arizona pushed the door open and instantly started scanning the shelves for the perfect engagement ring for Callie.

'Ladiesss, can I help you?' Leandro himself came waltzing out from behind the counter to great Arizona, he remembered her for buying two identical heart pendants with her girlfriend.

'I'm here for an engagement ring Leandro...I'm sure you remember by beautiful girlfriend, and this ring needs to be perfect for her.'

'Yess, Yesss, I remember her, very pretty woman, much like yourself Miss.' He flashed a smile.

'Yeah so can I see some engagement rings please and we'll go from there.' Arizona smiled as Leandro pulled out a few drawers from the cabinets so she could look at them properly.

Arizona looked at ring after ring for a good hour and still she hadn't found anything; yes they were beautiful pieces of jewellery but nothing was individual and striking enough for Calliope.

'Seriously? Out of all the rings you've seen Arizona you can't find one you like?' Teddy sat down on the chair in the room.

'It's not about finding one I _like_ Theodore, it's about finding one that I love and that Callie will love.'

'And you haven't found that in what...60 pieces of bling?'

'No...' Arizona looked helplessly at the rings in front of her wishing that one would stand out to her.

'I have one more drawer I can show you Miss Arizona...but these are the most expensive pieces in the store...'

'I don't care just show them to me.'

As soon as the case was laid out before Arizona she saw it out of the corner of her eye. It wasn't a huge rock but it was big enough to be noticed. It was a diamond set in the ring with four other little diamonds around it and it took Arizona's breath away.

'That one.' Arizona pointed at it.

'You've found one?' Teddy got up and made her way over to the counter, 'finally now I'm ninety-four years old...holy shit Arizona have you seen the number of noughts at the end of that five?'

'Shut up Teddy, this isn't about money. Will you try it on for me please? Your hands are the same size as Callie's.'

'Hell yeah, this is the only time in my life I will have a rock _this_ big on my finger.' Teddy slipped the ring on her finger and let Leandro fiddle with the size.

Arizona watched in awe at this ring, her eyes completely taken with it, her mind wandering to how amazing it would look on Callie's hand. Leandro finished and pushed it inside a simple black box and handed it over to Arizona whom slipped it in her blazer pocket before paying for it.

'Jesus I can hear your bank account crying from here kid.' Teddy muttered as they walked out the store.

'I told you it wasn't the price that mattered, now quite going on about it.' Arizona didn't want to think about the price because it didn't matter, nothing mattered when it came to her Calliope. 'Now let me get you some coffee to thank you for enduring me for that long!' Arizona smiled at Teddy as they walked into the coffee shop down the road.

...

Callie was strolling through the ortho ward when her phone buzzed in her pocket. She smiled as she saw it was from Arizona.

'_Hey babe just wondered if you fancy going out tonight? Maybe to Gino's? Hope you're having an awesome day. Xxxxx'_

Callie instantly typed back, '_Yeah sounds good babe, any particular reason? Just got out of surgery, few more patients to check in on then I'm done. Xxxxxx' _

It didn't take long for another reply to come back through from Arizona; '_Just fancy taking my hot fiancée out. I'll book the table for 8. Love you xxxxx'_

Callie typed back that she loved her too and set her phone back in her pocket. She smiled, she didn't know why Arizona wanted to take her out but she was glad, they hadn't been out on an official 'date' for a while now and she was looking forward to it.

With a definite spring in her step, Callie finished her day with total ease and headed off on the familiar route to the apartment. She clicked her keys in the door and was surprised when Arizona didn't greet her on the other side. She was further confused when none of the lights were on and there was no noise from anywhere in the apartment. She threw her keys on the kitchen side and hit the light switch; when she did she noticed a single rose and an envelope on the kitchen bar.

Confused she walked over and slipped open the envelope:

_My Dearest Calliope, _

_I thought I'd do this the proper way so I'm getting ready at Teddy's and will be there to pick you up at 7:45. Can't wait to see you._

_Love you with all my heart. _

_Your Arizona. xxxxxxxxx_

_P.S. There's a bottle of wine with your name on it on the counter. _

Callie smiled warmly at Arizona's words, she really was going all out, but Callie wasn't complaining, it was something new and fresh, something they needed. She looked at the clock and saw she had an hour and a half to get ready; she poured herself a glass of wine as Arizona had suggested and wandered into the bedroom. She threw open her closet and stared at the array of clothes in front of her; what the hell was she going to wear?

It took Callie half an hour to decide what she wanted to wear, by which time she was running very late and had to jump in and out of the shower, quickly blow-drying her hair and applying her make-up. She'd picked a black dress, one that she knew drove Arizona mad, it showed just enough cleavage, but not enough to be called a slut; whilst the slit up her leg revealed the bits of flesh that she knew Arizona loved the most.

Just as Callie was slipping into a pair of heels the door knocked. Callie laughed realising that Arizona was indeed going all out as she hadn't used her key. Callie stole one last look at herself in the mirror before throwing the door open.

As soon as Callie's eyes fell on the woman on the other side of the door her mouth fell to the floor. Arizona had obviously been out and brought a new dress and it was to be Callie's favourite yet. Somehow it was the exact colour of Arizona's eyes and boy did it exaggerate her figure. It hugged her breasts perfectly, with a plunging neckline that left Callie's sex wanting more, the dress coming to rest half way between her hip and knee. Her look was completed with a pair of heels, a black blazer and the heart necklace that was identical to the one Callie had on her own chest.

'Wow.' Callie tried to form words after she realised she had been stood staring for a while. 'You look amazing...so gorgeous.'

Arizona smiled at Callie's loss for words, it was the same feeling she was experiencing herself. Callie had chosen to wear the dress that Arizona loved so much; her figure showed off perfectly and it drove Arizona mad. She took in every inch of her gorgeous girl, savouring her look and her smell as she leaned in and placed a gently kiss on her lips and another on her neck.

'You look absolutely breath-taking Calliope.' Arizona stole another full body glance at her. 'You ready to go?'

'Yeah I am, just let me grab the keys!' Callie ran back into the apartment, grabbed the keys and followed Arizona out. Arizona climbed into the driver's seat which surprised Callie, she had presumed they would be taking a taxi.

She climbed into the passenger seat; 'You not drinking tonight then babe?'

'Nope, can't can I with the meds?' Arizona chuckled slightly.

'Oh shit, you know I totally forgot about that for a minute then...you just look so...jaw-droppingly beautiful.'

'Thank you Calliope.' Arizona started the car and they set off to the restaurant. It only took ten minutes to get there and the journey passed quickly with them both discussing what they had done that day, Arizona missing out a few details.

As they walked into the restaurant Arizona gave her name and they were instantly shown to a table by the window. Callie was surprised; Arizona must have pulled a few strings to get a window table at such short notice. They slid into their seats and thanked the waiter.

'So what's this all in aid of then babe?' Callie asked Arizona as she sipped on the wine and surveyed the menu.

'Well I just thought it would be nice, that's all, nice to get dressed up and perv over your sexy body.' Arizona winked as she said the last couple of words.

'Well I shan't complain then! I think it was a perfect idea actually.' Callie smiled as she reached across the table and claimed Arizona's hand in her own.

'Good.' Arizona smiled as she gazed at the Latina sitting opposite.

'Do you remember the first time we came here together?' Callie asked.

'Yes...it was almost the end of us!' Arizona smiled as she remembered the drama that occurred that night and the day after.

'I know...I should've just told you about the money problems and it would've been so different...' Callie shook her head.

'Hey, let's not think about those bad moments Calliope, it was a minor glitch on our rollercoaster of a romance and hey the next day we were eating pizza naked in your bed so I think it turned out pretty good!' Both Arizona and Callie laughed as they shared that memory. Arizona, wanting to remember the memory a little further slipped off a shoe and started to run it up and down Callie's calf. The brunette raised her eyebrows but showed no other sign of their secret foreplay occurring under the table.

Once they had ordered they slipped back into comfortable chatting once more.

'I can't begin to tell you how beautiful you look tonight Arizona...well you always look beautiful to me, but I mean phwoar!' Callie babbled slightly as she tried to get across her point.

'Ha, why thank you...you really don't scrub up bad yourself you know.' Arizona winked as she continued to move her foot up and down, enjoying the feel of Callie's smooth Latina skin on hers.

'Can I ask you something?' Callie asked now, unsure of whether to ask the question as she didn't want to darken the mood.

'Of course Calliope.' Arizona smiled and ceased to slide her foot as she gathered the conversation was turning more serious, but she still left her foot wrapped round Callie's leg.

'Are...are you happy?' Arizona stared at Callie for a second after the words came out of her mouth.

'What do you mean? Of course I'm happy Cal, what have I done to make you think I'm not?' Arizona was slightly upset that Callie didn't think she was happy.

'Noo, you haven't...I just...I really don't want to bring the mood down here but I just wanted to make sure...a lot has happened in the past...year...or more and I know we've been talking about it with Dr. Wyatt and that has been amazing and I feel it has done us so much good but I just wanted to make sure...you know?' Callie knew she had made a bad job of explaining herself but she just needed to know.

Arizona took in a deep breath, 'Calliope, I am so happy, super happy, because we are both here and alive...and we so nearly won't...so I am so happy and grateful for that...a part of me will never forget Sophia...never...but I know now that I can be happy again...I kind of didn't know whether we would...could get this back you know? I was scared that with losing Sophia we wouldn't get back the Callie and Arizona we were before everything happened. But then in the last couple of weeks especially I've felt so close to you Calliope...so..._in love_ with you, like even more than before if that makes sense?' Arizona didn't want to do too much talking about how much she loved Callie as that would be coming in a whole other speech a bit later on.

'That makes perfect sense babe...Sophia will never be gone from our minds, and for a bit I felt really awful for moving on...but we have to...and I agree and feel the same, I feel so close you and love you with all my heart Arizona Robbins.' Callie smiled as she wiped away the tears that threatened to spill over the edge.

'I love you too Calliope Torres.' The women smiled at each other and stroked each other's hands whilst they waited for their food, both totally lost in each other, both totally at one.

They had three delicious courses, both of them fully enjoying their meal as well as the conversation that flowed easily between them about anything and everything. When they had paid the bill, they left hand in hand out of the restaurant.

Callie made to go back to the car but Arizona had other ideas and started walking in the other direction.

'Where are we going?' Callie asked. 'I want to go home and show you how much I love you!'

Arizona laughed, 'This won't take long Calliope, there's just one more thing I want to do tonight...well two...cause I want to fuck your brains out...but that will come later...' Arizona laughed harder as Callie whined and muttered something about being wet and horny.

As they walked through a path with trees either side Callie recognised where they were going and frowned. 'Arizona why are we going to our bench? It's eleven at night!' Callie's feet were sore and she wanted to make sure Arizona came through with her promise of sex.

'You'll see Calliope...' Arizona almost had to drag Callie up the last part of the hill but finally they were up the top and stood in front of their bench.

Arizona stood still and waited for Callie to catch her breath. When she had she stood up, 'Wow...look at the stars...we've never been up here at night.' Callie was in awe of the scene before her for the second time that night.

'Yes it is beautiful up here...' Arizona took a few deep breaths, knowing that the next few minutes were going to be intense. 'Calliope?'

'Mmmhmmm...' Callie was lost in the view, but turned and walked over to Arizona.

'Calliope...I love you so much...there aren't enough words in any language for me to express how much I love you but I do love you very much, with all my heart, and I would do anything for you...'

'I know babe...' Callie went to interrupt.

'Shush, let me finish.' Arizona knew she had to get this out in one go. 'When I met you I had no idea how madly in love I would fall for you and how quick, but it happened and I am so glad that it did. You are everything to me Cal, _everything_. Without you, my life loses meaning and I feel like I'm lost...and I hate that I've nearly lost you more than once through my own mistakes and insecurities...but you've helped me get over them because you are you and you are amazing and have forgiven me for all my faults and bad decisions. You take me for who I am...and love me for who I am as I love you...all of you...anyway...what I'm trying to say is, I love you more than life itself Calliope and I can't imagine my life without you, without our ten kids in our big house with chickens in the garden and chaos everywhere...so...' Arizona bent down on her right knee, 'Calliope Iphigenia Torres will you do me the biggest honour of my life and marry me?'

_**A/N: Review?**_


	14. Chapter 14

_**A/N: So sorry this took this long there's been some shit going down at work and it got me angry and upset so I wasn't in the mood to do anything...but anyyyyywayyyy**_

_**Thank you for all the reviews once more! This chapter's a bit slow and boring but I think I' drawing this fic to a close now...maybe with the view of having a follow on fic to take them through the wedding and stuff...or maybe that will go in this fic I genuinely am not too sure yet! **_

_**Previously: **_

'_Yes it is beautiful up here...' Arizona took a few deep breaths, knowing that the next few minutes were going to be intense. 'Calliope?'_

'_Mmmhmmm...' Callie was lost in the view, but turned and walked over to Arizona. _

'_Calliope...I love you so much...there aren't enough words in any language for me to express how much I love you but I do love you very much, with all my heart, and I would do anything for you...'_

'_I know babe...' Callie went to interrupt._

'_Shush, let me finish.' Arizona knew she had to get this out in one go. 'When I met you I had no idea how madly in love I would fall for you and how quick, but it happened and I am so glad that it did. You are everything to me Cal, everything. Without you, my life loses meaning and I feel like I'm lost...and I hate that I've nearly lost you more than once through my own mistakes and insecurities...but you've helped me get over them because you are you and you are amazing and have forgiven me for all my faults and bad decisions. You take me for who I am...and love me for who I am as I love you...all of you...anyway...what I'm trying to say is, I love you more than life itself Calliope and I can't imagine my life without you, without our ten kids in our big house with chickens in the garden and chaos everywhere...so...' Arizona bent down on her right knee, 'Calliope Iphigenia Torres will you do me the biggest honour of my life and marry me?' _

Callie stood there for a minute, her mouth agape and tears falling down her face. Arizona's speech had completely bewildered her; she had never heard Arizona speak like that for so long, with so much love laced in her words.

Arizona knelt there on the floor and just looked up at the love of her life, waiting for an answer, tears were falling down Callie's face, much like her own. 'Babe?' Arizona prompted.

'Y-y-yess...yes...yes, the answer will always be yes.' Callie said between sobs as she helped Arizona up to her feet. Arizona slipped the ring onto Callie's finger and smiled broadly as they kissed passionately.

There couldn't have been a more perfect moment for the couple. Even after all they'd been through within the last few months they were more in love than ever before, one hundred per cent completely in love and devoted to each other.

When eventually the kiss broke off they just stood, loosely holding hands and gazing into each others' eyes. 'Let's go home Calliope.' Arizona whispered as they walked back down to the car hand in hand.

'Soooo, fiancée of mine,' Callie began as they walked slowly back to the car. 'How come you asked again? I'd already said yes.'

'Well the first time round wasn't the most romantic was it?' Arizona said. 'I wanted to do the whole down on one knee thing and get a ring on that finger...I'm a romantic at heart, what can I say?'

Callie laughed, 'You're perfect you know Arizona...just...perfect.'

Arizona pulled herself closer into Callie's body, 'You're not too bad yourself I suppose.'

They climbed back into the car and set off for home. Callie's hand was loosely draped onto Arizona's leg, both of them not wanting to break the contact between them just because driving was occurring.

Callie grinned to herself as she started to move her fingers in circles around Arizona's leg.

'Calliope...' There was a hint of warning in Arizona's voice, but the smirk on her lips gave her true feelings away.

Callie smiled and continued to run her hands up and down her legs, teasing the end of her dress and enjoying the feel as her fingers met Arizona's bare skin. Arizona put her foot down and as soon as she pulled into the apartment car lot she flung herself across the car and on top of Callie. She caught Callie by surprise as she kissed her hard, her hands doing the wandering now as she ran her hands through Callie's hair, over her breasts, all the way down her body to the bare skin of her long, Latino legs.

'Inside. Now.' Callie breathed as she flung the car door open and the couple practically fell out onto the driveway. Callie and Arizona almost ran inside and to the elevator in their apartment block. Once inside they were instantly back on one another, Callie had Arizona pushed up against the back of the elevator, who lifted her legs and wrapped them round the back of Callie.

'God you're so hot...' Arizona breathed into Callie's ear as the Latino kissed her neck and bit lightly into her bare shoulders as she pushed her jacket aside.

The elevator pinged signalling their arrival at the apartment floor. Arizona went to unwrap her legs but Callie held them in place as she carried Arizona through the elevator doors and crashed their way along the corridor to the apartment door. Callie broke off their kiss for a second whilst she grabbed the keys out of Arizona's purse and pushed them into the door.

Once the door was open Callie still held Arizona's legs as she carried her into the apartment, kicking the door closed behind her as she crashed Arizona back up against the wall. Now they were in the privacy of their own apartment they both threw their purses to the floor and kicked their shoes off; Arizona reached behind Callie's back and with a bit more concentration she managed to slide the zip at the back of Callie's dress down the full length. Arizona smiled at her achievement and Callie registered it too though she got distracted as Arizona was sliding her hand in between her legs.

Callie growled slightly as she moved Arizona off of the wall and carried her into their bedroom. Landing on the bed together in a flurry Callie wriggled out of her dress revealing the special underwear she had selected earlier that evening. She knew that it was Arizona's favourite underwear as she hardly ever wore it and every time she did she could always see the lust instantly in the blonde's eyes slightly more than usual.

Once Arizona saw what was beneath Callie's dress she almost orgasmed there and then; she let her eyes dance across ever inch of her fiancée as she was knelt up on the bed, eventually their eyes met and the lust mirrored in both brown and blue was so intense.

'You like what you see then?' Callie smirked at the look on Arizona's face.

'Always.' Arizona growled as she sat up and kissed Callie everywhere she could reach. Whilst she was busy with that Callie practically ripped Arizona's dress off and took in what Arizona herself had on underneath.

Arizona had gone to town herself, purchasing a new set of underwear earlier; it was pink, with black lace on top, fitting Arizona to perfection and driving Callie wild. 'God, you're so fucking hot.' Callie pinned Arizona back down to the bed as she kissed every inch of her bare skin before taking the amazing underwear off, always preferring what was underneath. She grinned as she felt Arizona's wetness, feeling her own pool at what she was touching.

Callie kissed her way down Arizona's body, paying particular attention to her breasts and nipples; that area elicited a moan from Arizona's lips. Callie worked her way down and kissed Arizona in between her thighs, gently at first before she began to pick up pace moving her tongue up to Arizona's throbbing clit and sucking it gently.

Arizona, although fully enjoying this, wanted to show her own love for her fiancée, so she pulled on Callie's hair, bringing her up to her face and kissing her forcefully on the lips. Callie slid her hands down Arizona's body and in between her legs, instantly continuing with her finger what she had started with her tongue. Arizona writhed beneath her, sliding her good arm down she slid her fingers between Callie's wet folds as she built up her own rhythm, moving inside and out of Callie, teasing her clit each time her fingers were out of Callie's walls.

Callie quickened her pace but moved Arizona's own hand away so that she could move back down Arizona's body. Biting her soft skin on her way down, Callie thrust her fingers in harder and deeper as she took Arizona's clit into her mouth once more. She worked her tongue and fingers in unison as she knew this was the action Arizona loved the most.

Arizona's hips bucked and her legs shook uncontrollably as her orgasm built up inside her, 'Come for me baby...' Callie whispered, just loud enough so that Arizona could hear her clearly.

'Oh...God...Calliopee...' Arizona struggled to breathe as her orgasm crashed over her, causing her body to tense and her hips to buck. Callie continued her movements until she was sure that Arizona had finished, when she was satisfied she moved back up to Arizona's face, kissing her soft skin before meeting blue eyes and being enveloped into a fast kiss that was so full of love.

Amongst this kiss Arizona rolled round so she was on top of Callie and instantly began to show Callie just how much she loved her. She took the time to worship every inch of her tanned body, her fingers tracing, her lips following, placing kisses everywhere but concentrating on her favourite parts. Her shoulders. Her breasts. Her pert nipples. Her chest. Her hips. Her thighs.

'Arizona...' Callie's voice came out as a plea as she needed the blonde to touch her in that place.

Arizona took heed of her plea and instantly found Callie's clit with her tongue, starting slowly at first, but then speeding up as Callie moaned and writhed. As Arizona felt Callie's orgasm building she moved up her body, leaving her fingers inside of her, working her spot. She found Callie's mouth and kissed her with all the love she could.

Callie tensed as her orgasm came, gripping onto Arizona tightly and letting out a whole load of expletives. Arizona kissed Callie softly until she came down, both women grinned into their kiss.

'Well that was...wow...' Callie said as she looked up into Arizona's piercing blue eyes.

'Yeah...wow yourself fiancée.' Arizona winked as she kissed Callie again.

They made love all night before falling asleep in each other's arms, neither having dreams and both having the most peaceful sleep they had had in a long time. As Callie wrapped her arms around Arizona's body, her engagement ring sparkled brightly even in the darkness.

...

_**The next morning.**_

Arizona rolled over and smiled as she was met with the sight of Callie doing her best starfish impression as she snored softly into her pillow. She thought about waking her up but instead kissed her softly on the forehead and carefully got out of the bed and went into the bathroom. She freshened up a bit before heading back into the bedroom; Callie had turned onto her side and was smiling as Arizona walked back into the room.

'What are you grinning like a goofball for?' Arizona asked, raising her eyebrow.

'Welll this really hot blonde asked me to marry her and I said yes and then we had a full night of hot sex...sooo...can you blame me?'

'Ahh I see, well I think that would explain that one then.' Arizona walked out of the bedroom again and smiled as she heard Callie groaning.

'Whereeee are you going? Can't we just stay in bed alllllll day...Arizonaaaaaaaaa?' Callie humphed and got out of bed, threw on a big t shirt and padded out into the kitchen to find Arizona making coffee with a huge smirk on her face.

'And good morning to you too Calliope.' Arizona smiled as she was greeted with a passionate kiss from Callie.

'Why are we not still in bed?' Callie asked, a pout forming on her lips.

'Because you have to go to work babe and I have to go to physical therapy.'

'Oh yeah...I forgot there was a world outside the two of us.' Both women smiled at those words.

'So, here's your mug of coffee, go shower and get ready for work.' Arizona smiled, kissed Callie and let her go to get ready.

Once Callie had left their room there was a knock at the door, Arizona thought about ignoring it but once there was a further knock she went and opened the door to find Mark on the other side.

'Arizona.' Mark seemed almost surprised that Arizona would be the one answering the door. 'I er...I...'

Arizona surveyed the stumbling and obviously nervous Mark before her, she took a deep breath, 'Look Mark, I don't want things to be awkward between the two of us. You're Callie's best friend and I totally get that and just because of what's happened it doesn't mean that you have to tiptoe around me...I don't hate you Mark...I never really have...well maybe once or twice I've wanted to put a brick in your head but that's beside the point...you did sleep with my girlfriend...but then I had split up with her so I don't really have much of an argument where that's concerned, but now I'm ranting, so I'll stop...I suppose what I'm saying here is please don't be afraid to come round...don't be afraid to come and sit with us in the cafeteria or walk with us to work or whatever...I have a best friend in Teddy and I need to accept the fact that that's what you are for Callie...and she needs a best friend...we all do...I mean if you ever so much as kiss her again I'll rip your head off but...I don't want you to stop being her best friend...and if you're up for it I think you and me need to just put all the crap and differences behind us, not for me, not for you, but for Calliope because she deserves better than the two of us fighting and trying to get one over on each other all the time...' Arizona's rant fizzled out as she took a huge breath and looked at Mark who was still standing outside of the apartment door, his face showed a sense of shock as he stood wide-eyed and open-mouthed at the blonde.

'Yes, she does deserve better than that, and I'm sorry, cause I think I'm at fault here a damn much more than you.' Mark said simply.

There was a silence before Mark spoke again, 'I was just knocking cause I knew Callie started at the same time as me and wondered if she wanted to walk together?'

'Well I've got physical therapy so I'm going to the hospital too...'

'Oh well I'll go and leave you two to it...' Mark said hurriedly, not wanting to out-stay his welcome.

'No, Mark wait,' Arizona placed a hand on his arm. 'Come in, have a cup of coffee and all three of us can walk in together.'

'Are you sure?' Mark asked, unsure of the awkwardness of this whole situation.

'Yes, come in, the coffee's just been freshly made.' Arizona left Mark to close the door behind him and poured him a mug of coffee.

Unbeknown to the both of them Callie had heard the whole thing and smiled as she finally headed into the shower. She wanted to give them a little more time to talk even though after Arizona's rant all she wanted to do was run in and snog her face off. She let that thought take over her mind as she jumped into the shower.

Meanwhile, Mark and Arizona were sat at the kitchen bar, both quietly sipping at their coffee wondering what to say to each other.

'So...how's the physical therapy going?' Mark broke the silence.

'Good thanks, I held a pen last time and managed to write my name so I'm on the right track...I'm hoping I'll get the all clear to be back at work from them today, not operating of course...but at least I'll be back.'

'That sounds great Arizona, sounds like you've done bloody well from the injuries you got.'

'Yeah it's been hard but having an Ortho surgeon back at home surely helps with the exercises.'

'Yeah I'll bet she does.' Mark winked and then remembered who he was talking to and looked anxious as he expected to get a talking down. Instead Arizona just laughed and smiled and continued to sip her coffee.

The silence that descended on Mark and Arizona then was a lot more comfortable than before and their conversation moved on to the more mundane stuff of their workplace and the dramas that were occurring back there.

Callie opened the bedroom door and smiled as she took in the sight of her best friend and her fiancée laughing and drinking coffee as if they were friends.

'Hey Mark,' Callie smiled at her best friend before kissing Arizona.

'Hey Cal.'

'I'm going to hop into the shower myself.' Arizona got up and left the two best friends to have their time alone; for the first time in as long as she could remember she did so without a second thought and without a sense of doubt about what they would be doing or talking about when she was gone.

Mark remained silent as Callie poured herself another coffee, needing it after the events of last night. He found his gaze catching sight of a huge rock on Callie's ring finger, he smiled as he spoke, 'You did it properly then?'

Callie turned around confused until she caught on at what Mark was looking at, she grinned and sat down, holding out her hand so that Mark could see it properly. 'Arizona proposed again last night...bit more romantic than the first time round, did the whole dinner, followed by romantic setting and down on one knee thing...it was pretty amazing.' Callie smiled as she remembered the events of the night.

'You deserve nothing less Cal.' Mark smiled himself, he was genuinely thrilled for the both of them; he knew that they were perfect for each other, they always had been, and he believed they always would be.

'You two seemed to be getting on a bit better?' Callie said hopefully.

'Yeah...I've never not liked her Cal, me and her just weren't two people that would ever have gotten on if it hadn't been for the common factor that we love you.' Mark said simply.

'I have missed you Mark...no matter what you think.' Callie said. 'How have you been?'

'Ok...I mean...it's been hard but I'm ok, I think I'm on the other side now, so to speak.'

'Yeah I know, I think we all are now Mark.' Callie reached out a gripped his hand before getting up to make some pancakes, remembering that she hadn't eaten yet. 'You eaten?'

'Nope; I'll have some of them pancakes though if you're offering.'

'Did I hear pancakes get mentioned?' Arizona came back out from her shower, she'd only thrown on some old jeans and one of Callie's jumpers but Callie's breath still caught in her throat at the sight of her fiancée.

'Yes you did, just making them now.' Callie leant into Arizona as she kissed her cheek and draped her hand loosely around her waist.

The three surgeons settled into the routine as Callie made breakfast for the three of them, they ate as they chatted. When the time came they all set off for the hospital together, Arizona and Callie with their arms wrapped around each other's waist with Mark striding along at their side, content to just be involved in their conversations.

'I'll catch you guys later, I've got a breast reconstruction with my name on it,' Mark said as he turned to walk away. 'Thank you.' The last two words Mark said with such emotion in his voice that it was clear to Arizona and Callie that he had genuinely had a nice morning and it had meant a lot to him. They both said their goodbyes and watched him go.

'Thank you.' Callie said, brining Arizona from her thoughts.

'For what?' She replied innocently.

'I heard your little rant at Mark...well big rant...so thank you.' Callie kissed Arizona before walking off with her to the physical therapy room.

'Right off you go my rockstar fiancée, go fix people's bones and make them walk again...and stuff like that.' Arizona playfully slapped Callie on the ass before turning to go into physio.

'Zona?' Callie shouted before she entered elevator. Arizona turned and so Callie continued, 'Text me when you're done and we'll have coffee?'

'Sounds perfect babe, I love you.'

'I love you too, fiancée of mine.' Callie grinned as the elevator doors closed.

...

An hour and a half later Arizona was leaving physio; both her hands were in a lot of pain after the strenuous exercises she had just been through, but today she had finally been cleared to return to work. She would only be able to write charts and mainly give her knowledge as input but it was better than nothing and being back at work would help her even more in her process of recovery.

She pulled out her phone and typed a message to Callie: _'Just come out babe, got to pop in and see the Chief then I'm free for coffee? If you're not in surgery. Love you lots xxxx'_

Arizona got lucky as she found the Chief in his office and not wandering around the corridors of Seattle Grace as she had expected. She knocked and his door and entered the small, box-like room.

'Dr. Robbins, good to see you up and about and looking so well!' Richard got up and hugged his former Head of Paediatrics. 'What can I do for you?'

'I've just come from my latest physical therapy section,' Arizona smiled. 'I've been given the ok to come back to work, obviously I can't operate yet but I'd really like to come back and just help where I can...'

'Well this is fantastic news Arizona, of course your job was always here for you...do you know how long it will be before your hands are back to surgery-performing capacity?' Richard asked. 'I'm not trying to rush it, I just want to be clear?'

'Ummm...well the team reckons it could be anything from two months to a year, but he said that I had made faster progress than they had expected so far so he's hopeful that it could be around the five month mark.' Arizona looked up as Richard seemed to be in deep thought, clearly thinking about something thoroughly.

'Chief?' Arizona prompted, slightly concerned.

'Sorry, I was just doing some counting...Dr. Stark has handed in his notice and obviously I want you to step back up as Head of the department again, if you want to of course?' The Chief smiled as he watched Arizona flounder slightly as she realised she would be reinstated back as Head of Paediatrics. 'I'll ask Phil to stay on until you're fully ready to be back, I'm sure he wouldn't mind.'

'I don't know what to say! Thank you so much Richard! I won't let you down again.'

'Arizona, you didn't let me down the first time round; you won the Carter Maddison Grant and even though you've come back from Africa you're still doing the work with what Karev has done...you are a credit to this hospital Dr. Robbins and I will fight any other hospital or programme that wants to take you from us!'

Arizona felt tears well in her eyes at the Chief's obvious respect for her and the work she did, 'Thank you so much Richard.'

They chatted briefly about general stuff, about Arizona's recovery and about the Peds ward in general. Richard had always liked Arizona and losing her to Africa had been a devastating blow, when she'd come back he had been so pleased even though it meant she hadn't completed her grant out there it didn't change the fact that she was an amazing surgeon, one of the best that had worked under him. As Arizona left she laughed and smiled, everything was falling into place and she couldn't have asked for more.

She looked down at her phone and smiled even more as she saw Callie's name on the screen: _'I'm in the cafeteria babe, come meet me when you're ready, love you. Xxxxx' _

Arizona's pace quickened subconsciously as she made her way to the cafeteria to meet her gorgeous fiancée. As she pushed open the doors she smiled as she instantly saw Callie standing with Teddy, proudly showing off of her ring.

'Hey guys.' Arizona greeted them as she kissed Callie swiftly on the cheek.

'What'd the Chief have to say?' Callie asked.

'Well I'm back at work tomorrow, just charts and helping out where I can, just easing myself back in sort've thing, but he also asked me to take back up Head of Paediatrics after my hands have recovered fully.'

'Babe that's amazing!' Callie squealed as she pulled Arizona in for a hug. Teddy hugged her best friend too offering her own congratulations.

'Right I've got a valve replacement guys so I'll catch you later, congrats again Arizona.' Teddy embraced the couple before leaving for the OR.

Arizona and Callie made their way over to a table after grabbing coffee and sat down, Callie instantly reaching out across the table and taking Arizona's hand in hers. 'So I take it the physical therapy went well seeing as you're allowed back to work babe?'

'Yeah it did, I managed to write my name like forty times and I threaded a needle today...took a bit of effort but I did it.'

'Good going babe, all those extra exercises I've been prescribing have done you a world of good.' Callie gave her a wink as Arizona blushed slightly. 'So you're starting tomorrow?'

'Yeah I'll come in just for a couple of hours though, the Chief said I can basically do what I want hours wise. So I'll come in, catch up with the patients that are in and see if I can offer my knowledge somewhere even if I can't operate.'

'And you'll be doing that sooner than you think.'

'Besides my hands need to be working properly so I can put that ring on your finger without dropping it.' Arizona winked herself as Callie choked on her coffee at the mention of the wedding.

'How soon do you want to...you know?' Callie asked in a round-a-bout sort of way.

'Get married?' Arizona said, a smile forming on her lips.

'Yeah...when do you want to get married?' Callie replied with a grin on her face.

'Well I don't think there's a rush, but at the same time I want to do it as quick as possible...we nearly died Calliope...life's too short and I don't want to waste another minute _not_ being married to you.'

Callie once again choked, but this time on her tears and not the coffee.

'Breath Calliope.' Arizona chuckled as she watched hundred and one thoughts fly through her head, she could practically hear her mind ticking over.

'Sorry, it's just...sometimes the words that you say...bloody hell Arizona...you know how to make a girl's heart flutter!'


	15. Chapter 15

_**A/N: Sorry for the delay in updating folks been on holiday in the middle of the field but here we go again, this story's nearly at the end I feel. **_

**A week later. **

Arizona huffed as a pile of papers fell off of her desk and sprawled onto the floor of her office. She had been back a week and still she hadn't managed to work her way through the insane mountain of paperwork that had built up whilst she had been away. Arizona groaned as she struggled to get her fingers to hold some of the papers and folders on her floor. Giving in she just left them there and kicked at them in frustration.

'And what did those papers do to you?' Callie walked in to see Arizona kicking out at papers on the floor.

'My hands aren't too good today.' Arizona said as she slumped into her chair. Callie's heart saddened at the dejected site of her fiancée, she knew it was hard for her to not have the full function, some days were better than others and this was one of those bad days.

'It's fine, I've got them babe.' Callie bent down and picked up the papers with ease, placing them on the desk. 'See you've got your old white coat back?' Callie tried to ease the mood as she beckoned to the embroidered writing that read _Dr. Arizona Robbins, Head of Paediatric Department._

'Yup, found it on my chair when I came in today.' Arizona smiled and beckoned for Callie to come over to her. 'Sorry you had to witness my grump right there.'

Arizona pulled Callie onto her lap and kissed her firmly on the lips, she hadn't seen Callie that morning as the Ortho surgeon had been called into an emergency surgery at four. Arizona had gradually built up her hours over the week and was planning on being there for a good few hours today, this was mainly due to the fact that she not only had a physical therapy session today but she also had a therapy session with Dr. Wyatt to attend with Callie.

'As much as I love this whole sitting on your knee thing, I've got a hip replacement surgery I needed to be at ten minutes ago.' Callie reluctantly pushed herself up and kissed Arizona. 'I just wanted to see you to say good luck in physical, I'll see you outside Dr. Wyatt's at two.'

'I love you Calliope.'

'I love you too.' Callie kissed the blonde once more before heading off to the OR.

Arizona busied herself around before heading off to the recovery wing to see her physical therapist Rob.

'Hey Dr. Robbins!' Rob greeted her warmly, as he always did.

'How many times have I told you to call me Arizona!'

'Sorry...habit...how are we feeling today?'

'Frustrated.' Arizona said simply. 'I couldn't pick up some papers today that fell on the floor, it made me feel like I'd taken ten steps back in my recovery process.'

'It was just one event Arizona.'

'I know, but I can't help but feel like I'm never going to get back to surgery Rob...and even if I do, will I ever be able to operate to the standard I used to? I was awesome...'

'And you will be again Arizona, I know it's frustrating, I really do, but you will get better, you just need to be patient and keep at it.'

With those words of encouragement Arizona began her exercises, pushing herself harder than she ever had and eventually by the end of the two hours she managed to grip a whole manor of small and thin objects, including a measly few pieces of paper.

...

After the success of her physical session, Arizona walked the corridors of Seattle Grace with a new-found spring in her step. She was bouncing down the corridors so fast that she ran straight into someone. Stepping back instantly she inhaled slightly as she took in the face of the person she had ran into.

'Arizona.'

'Mr. Torres.' Arizona gulped. 'I didn't realise you were in Seattle?'

'I wasn't planning on coming. Then I discovered my daughter had nearly died; it changes your plans when you find out that sort of thing.' Arizona struggled to read Carlos' expression as his voice appeared level and steady.

'How... I mean...does Calliope know you're here?' Arizona stumbled over her words.

'You mean how did I find out that my daughter nearly lost her life and that I lost a grandchild? I have my contacts Miss Robbins.' With that Carlos turned on his heel and walked off.

'Wait!' Arizona ran after him. 'I get that you're pretty mad right now, no one told you, but the last time Callie rang home she was told she was going to hell by her mother for the fact that she was bringing a child into the world out of wedlock and for the fact that she fully intended for me to be a mother to that baby. Can you blame her for not ringing you straight away?'

'But it's not straight away now is it? It's been _months_.' Carlos stared at Arizona, staring her down. 'Now excuse me whilst I find my daughter.'

'You won't find her in that direction.'

'You know exactly where she is at every minute of the day?' The sarcasm in his voice annoyed Arizona.

'No I don't. But today I do because we are due in therapy at 2.'

'Therapy?'

'Yes, therapy Mr. Torres. So if you'll excuse me.' Arizona turned on her heel and walked off in the direction of Dr. Wyatt's office noting vaguely that she could hear Carlos' footsteps behind her.

She didn't know how he had found out but she knew that Callie would probably be about as pleased as she was to see him. After what Lucia had said to her wife on the phone Arizona was in two minds about whether to rip heads off but she wasn't sure whether her fingers were strong enough for that. Yet.

When Arizona rounded to the therapy corridor she could see her Calliope leant up against the wall looking as gorgeous as ever. She sped up slightly so that she could warn her before Carlos took hold but as she saw the look on Callie's face change from intense love to confusion and anger she knew that Carlos was too close behind her.

'What are you doing here?' Callie began, instantly she moved herself so that she was stood in front of me, putting an arm across me as if she was protecting me.

'When I found out my daughter had nearly died, I thought I should come and see how she was.'

'Who told you?'

'I rang your apartment, I wanted to talk to you, someone else was in your apartment...Christina? She didn't know who I was but I got enough information out of her to ask the right questions when I rang the hospital.'

'Mom didn't feel she wanted to see me then?' Callie instantly threw into the conversation the one thing she knew that would cause her father to think twice.

'She's very busy at work. She sends her love.'

'Yeah right, she has no love for me, I'm a dirty lesbian who made a baby with my best friend but still continued a sinful relationship with a woman. I'm going to hell remember Daddy?' Callie raised her eyebrow and waited for the response.

'Calliope...'

'No Daddy, I don't want to hear it not from you, not from Mom. Right now I'm going to a session with my _fiancée,_' Callie ignored the sharp intake of breath from her Dad. 'Yes Daddy, _fiancée_.' With that Callie turned, grabbed Arizona's hand and practically pulled her arm out of the socket as she dragged her straight into Dr. Wyatt's room, ignoring the receptionist's protests that they hadn't been called yet.

'Oh! Callie? Arizona?' Dr. Wyatt almost dropped her coffee as the couple came barging in unannounced.

'I'm sorry Dr. Wyatt but there is someone out there who I can't stand to be with right now and...he... ¿Por qué está aquí? Después de todo lo que dijo ... después de todo lo que ella dijo ... que son mis padres, que están destinados para mí el amor no importa lo que ...'

Arizona couldn't help but smile as she saw the shock take over Dr. Wyatt's face as Callie switched into ranty Spanish mode.

'Calliope...I think you've scared Dr. Wyatt.' Arizona gestured towards the alarmed therapist.

'Oh I'm sorry Dr. Wyatt...' Callie slumped down onto the couch next to Arizona, whom instantly took the Latino's hand.

'May I ask who the 'he' you referred to is?' Dr. Wyatt sat down, gathering her notes.

'My father.' Callie said simply, letting her head hang sadly.

'I take from your reaction that this isn't a good thing?'

'Calliope's family aren't the most accepting of our relationship.' Arizona said tactfully.

'And that's the nice way of putting it.' Calliope muttered sadly. On hearing the sadness laced in Callie's voice, Arizona moved and wrapped and arm around her waist, gripping her hand tight with the other.

'How come this situation hasn't been brought up in the sessions before now?' Dr. Wyatt enquired.

'It's not something new I suppose...my family have never been accepting of my decision to date women, their very religious...not that's that any excuse, my Dad kind of got over it...I think, I don't know what changed his mind actually..but then when I rang and told them that I was pregnant and the situation that would follow with Arizona being a parent to Sophia, they basically told me that I was going to hell and so was my family.'

'I never told you that story did I?' Arizona mumbled.

'Huh? What story Zo?'

'About why your Dad came round to the idea of you dating me that day that he came to Seattle with the Priest?'

'You know why?' Callie turned to face Arizona.

'Yeah...I spoke to him...'

'You what? How come you never told me?'

'I don't know...part of me forgot...and we were very new then...still...I didn't want to overwhelm you with what I had said to your Father.'

'What did you say to him?'

'Ummm...I told him how I got my name, how it was because of my Grandfather saving nineteen men in Pearl Harbour, I told him how my Dad, a strict Marin Corps Colonel, had accepted the fact that I was a lesbian because I was still the daughter that he raised me to be; a good man in a storm and a woman who protects the things that I love. I told him that I loved you and that even though you didn't need protecting because you are who he raised you to be.'

Callie felt like her heart was going to beat right out of her chest. 'Why did you never tell me?'

'I don't know really...I didn't want to take away that fact that your Dad had spoken to you again and, like I say, I didn't want to freak you out with the fact that I'd realised I loved you at that early stage in our relationship.' Arizona suddenly found her hands very interesting.

Callie sat very still. She didn't know what to process first, the fact that Arizona had spoken to her Dad like she had or the fact that Arizona had said that she loved her at that stage of their relationship.

'Calliope?' Arizona probed, very concerned that the two big revelations had just pushed their recovery as a couple back by miles.

'I...I...you loved me?' Callie couldn't help a grin forming on her lips.

Arizona smiled herself, 'Yes Calliope, I loved you...you had my heart long before I spoke to your Dad.'

Callie couldn't help but turn and kiss Arizona, the words too full of emotion for her to form a reply. 'And you stood up to my Dad?' Callie said as she pulled away.

'Yeah. I hated seeing you as hurt as you were that day...it broke my heart Cal...'

'And still he has the nerve to speak to you how he does?' Callie found the immense love she had for Arizona overtaken by a surge of anger towards her Father. 'You know what to hell with this...' Callie suddenly jumped to her feet and stormed out of the room, flinging the door open.

'Oh God...' Arizona jumped up immediately, 'I'm sorry Dr. Wyatt, we'll be right back...' Arizona ran out after Callie whom already was stood in front of her Dad gesturing wildly with her hands as only Callie could.

'How could you talk about Arizona when she said those things to you? When she told you that she loved me and that she would look after me? HOW Dad? How can you come here and stomp your feet and expect me to what? Run into your arms? Beg for your forgiveness? Arizona is the love of my life and I _am_ going to marry her and I _am_ going to have children with her when the time is right and if I'm honest after the way you and Mum have spoken to Arizona and to me over the past few months I wouldn't care right now if I ever saw you again...and as much as it hurts me to say it...it breaks my heart that you can't accept me for who I am Daddy...but if you can't love Arizona even a tiny percent of what I do then this conversation...this relationship is _over._' Callie took a deep breath and folded her arms not sure what to do next. She felt Arizona behind her as she placed a reassuring hand on her hip. Just feeling her touch was confirmation that everything she had just said was one hundred percent correct. 'And just so you know, your _grandchild_, _she,_ Sofia, that's what we called her, after Grandma, well...she was beautiful.'

'Here.' Arizona said gently as she pulled out her purse, from it she pulled one of the two photos she had in the cover, pushing the one of her and Callie aside she handed the small picture of their baby girl to Carlos.

Both women watched as Carlos took in the little frame in the photo, both held their breath, wondering what his reaction would be.

'She has your hair Calliope.' He said simply as a single tear trickled gently down his face. 'I'm so sorry, I'll let you get back to your session.' He stole one more glance at the photo before placing it back in Arizona's hand as he turned and walked away.

'Wait!' Arizona stepped in front of Callie for the first time. 'We'll only be in here another hour, why don't you head down to the cafeteria, or you can wait in my office...it doesn't have to end like this Carlos...' When he still turned to leave, Arizona ploughed on; 'you and me have more in common than you think you know... we both love Calliope with all of our hearts, and yet we've both caused her the worst pain of her life... we've both left her behind, both of us have walked out on her... don't make the same mistake twice Carlos... I made it twice and I've regretted it every day since and I will regret it for the rest of my life...' Arizona met Carlos' gaze with intensity, knowing that if he walked away this time that would be it for the relationship between father and child. 'Don't make the mistake I did...don't turn your back on her...she doesn't deserve it.'

'What floor is the Paediatrics department?' Carlos asked quietly, after what seemed an eternity of silence.

'Seven, my office is the door on the left after the nurses' station; just tell them you're there to see me.' Arizona breathed a sigh of relief as Carlos smiled at them both and headed for the elevators.

As Arizona turned around she was instantly embraced as Callie was hugging her and then kissing her with such love and intensity, it was out of this world. 'Thank you.' Callie managed to choke out through the tears that were spilling over her cheeks. 'What you said...'

'Shhh...let's go back into Dr. Wyatt...' Arizona led Callie back into the room, both apologising to Dr. Wyatt, neither of them realising that she had heard the whole series of events unfold. As she had listened she couldn't help but smile at the way each woman had stood up for the other; first Callie, prepared to disown the family that she loved so much for Arizona, and then Arizona, admitting the mistakes she has made and ensuring no one else hurts Callie like she did herself. Yes, the couple had moved on a long way since she had first seen them.

'Sorry about that, I needed to say that.' Callie said to Dr. Wyatt before turning to Arizona. 'What you said out there babe, about the things you have in common with my Dad...you so don't; you are nothing like my Father...what him and my Mother have done is disown me, they've rejected me for the person I am and the life I want to lead...you never did that...'

'Maybe I didn't walk away for the same reasons that Carlos did but I still did it, twice.' Arizona said sadly.

'You didn't reject me though Arizona...you've never rejected me...well apart from when we first started going out and you thought I was too _new_ at this lesbian game...' Callie winked at Arizona, trying to lighten the mood. Arizona couldn't help but laugh at the memory of that day.

Both women turned to Dr. Wyatt, realising that they hadn't really started their session formally yet.

'It's ok ladies, what you're talking about is obviously another issue, but not so much one you have with each other, more it's one that you seem united against.' Both women nodded and gripped their hands tighter together. 'Now something tells me, up till today maybe, things have been going very well since I saw you last...' Dr. Wyatt gestured at the ring gleaming on Callie's finger.

Both women couldn't help but let smiles take over their face. 'I asked Calliope to marry me...properly this time round.'

'That sounds wonderful.' Dr. Wyatt smiled. 'Now, as I said last time, I think this should be our last session today...I mean that was until your Father turned up Calliope...if you want to extend our sessions then I'm more than happy to?'

'No...I think the issue with my family has always been there, but I think what you said hit the nail on the head; it's an issue that we fight together, these sessions have been more about the issues we have against each other.' Callie said as Arizona nodded in agreement.

Dr. Wyatt nodded herself, 'So is there anything that you want to talk about...any issues with each other that you still haven't mentioned or any that you want to discuss more thoroughly?'

Both women were silent for a minute before Callie spoke up, 'I have something...that I haven't really mentioned before...'

Arizona's heart instantly began to beat harder as she began to rack her brain, trying to think of what else she could have done to hurt her Calliope.

'I've been so afraid to mention it...especially since losing Sofia, because I know that whole thing was so...unplanned...but I just wondered...well wanted to know if kids were still an option for you?' Callie mumbled the last bit so fast that Arizona only just caught what she had said.

'Of course...' Arizona wasn't sure what to say. 'What I said on the day of the shooting still stands; I want kids with you Calliope... did you think that I had...changed my mind?'

'I don't know...I just thought with what happened to Sofia...it would've confirmed your fears that you had about having kids in the first place...heck it's made me think twice...'

'Do you not want kids anymore?' Arizona asked, a little taken aback.

'No...I mean yes, I still want kids more than anything...I'm just more terrified of it now...' Callie said. 'You?'

'Calliope, I want kids with you, Sofia only confirmed that for me, my head is constantly filled with images of you and me with a child running round, maybe more than one child, one that looks like you...one that looks like me...the fact is Calliope, I can't imagine my life without _you_, I can't imagine _our_ lives without kids in it.' Arizona felt the tears fall steadily as she finished yet another speech. 'Ok?'

Callie could only nod as the tears fell down her own face as she kissed Arizona once more.

Dr. Wyatt smiled. 'I've got to say this ladies, before you leave, I can't believe how far you've come in only four sessions, the love that you have for each other is unmistakable and I think after all you've been through in the past couple of years...maybe even before that in both your lives, you deserve a break now, deserve happiness.'

'Thank you.' The couple said together as they got up and hugged Dr. Wyatt in turn. Both women had been surprised at how much the therapy session had helped them, how much they had found out about each other in the sessions, how much closer and more in love they had become.

Arizona wrapped her arm around Callie's waist as they walked down the corridor, Callie looping her arm around Arizona's shoulders. 'If you want to escape to the cafeteria; I'll go see what he has to say for himself?'

'No...Dr. Wyatt said it; this is something we're united against Calliope. I don't want him to hurt you again.' Callie just smiled and pulled Arizona in closer as they travelled in the elevator up to the Peds ward.

When they arrived on the peds floor they walked slowly to Arizona's office. When Arizona reached to open her door Callie stopped her. 'Wait, just...whatever he says...I love you more than anything Arizona...and I don't need them...my family, as long as I've got you.'

Arizona reached up and kissed Callie; 'I love you so much Calliope...let's just see what he has to say.' With that she pushed the door open.

Carlos was sat stationary on the sofa and simply nodded as he watched the couple walk into the room. Arizona went to sit down at her desk but found herself pulled back so that her and Callie were leant together on the desk, their hands linked.

'How was your therapy?' Carlos asked, his face not leaving the floor.

'Fine. It was our last session.' Callie replied.

'Why...I mean...therapy?'

'It started off as therapy just for me; I was having some horrific nightmares after the accident; then it turned into couples' therapy cause there were a lot of issues that we needed to resolve with each other. We've done that now and hence today was our last session.' Arizona spoke now, her voice clear and unnerved.

'I see.' Carlos said as silence descended on the trio. 'I'm sorry.' Carlos finally broke the silence. 'I'm sorry for what I said earlier, I'm sorry for what your Mother said Calliope, I'm sorry that I haven't spoken to you since we found out about the baby...I'm sorry...'

'Is Arizona invisible in all of this?' Callie said ignoring her father's apology.

'Calliope...' Arizona began.

'No Arizona, I don't care how many time he apologises to me, if he can't apologise to you too for the way he's spoken to you, the way he's spoken about you, then we may as well stop this conversation right now.'

'I am sorry to you too Arizona, I haven't given you the chance you deserve...I see now that you truly love my daughter, maybe I didn't see that before or maybe I didn't want to...I'm sorry for the way I have behaved towards you.'

'It's ok...I understand you were only trying to protect your daughter.' Arizona acknowledged the apology.

'So you are engaged?' Carlos pried.

'Yes, Arizona asked me just before the accident, and then again a week ago, I said yes both times.'

'When will the wedding be?'

'We're not sure yet, we want to wait until Arizona is further along with her recovery.' Callie replied.

'Are you not fully recovered?' Carlos questioned as Arizona appeared physically ok.

'I had some extensive brain damage after the crash; I still haven't got full function back in my hands yet; it means although I'm back at work, I can't operate yet and it will probably be a few months before I can do fully.'

'I see, I'm sorry to hear that.' Carlos sounded sincere.

'Why are you here Daddy?' Callie asked.

'What do you mean? I told you why, I found out what had happened and I came to make sure you were ok, I came to...'

'Take me home? Save me from my gayness?' Callie's voice was getting louder now.

'I...yes I suppose I did come to take you home...' Carlos agreed reluctantly. 'We miss you Calliope; me, your Mother, Aria...'

'If you can't accept me for who I am and the fact that Arizona will always be in my life then that's on you three, not me.'

'I can't speak for your mother...but I know your sister wants to see you, I want to see you, I'm sorry for things I have said, and I want to be a part of your life...a part of both of your lives, if you'll let me...I want to help you make a full recovery Arizona and I want to help plan your wedding, and pay for your wedding and walk you down the aisle...support you as you have children...' Before Carlos could finish he was engulfed in a hug, he looked down in slight shock as he saw blonde hair in his arms rather than the raven locks he was used to. He smiled and held the blonde like he would his own daughter, a sign of the change within him in that moment, a sign that he had accepted Arizona to be a part of his family.

Seeing the sight before her reduced Callie tears. She saw the acceptance flow through her Father as she embraced Arizona as he would her or Aria. She found herself walking towards them and engulfing them both in her bigger arm span. All three of them shedding tears.

'Thank you.' Callie whispered to the both of them.

The three relaxed then, talking about how the Torres family was, what had happened since the crash. Carlos shed tears for his granddaughter but all in all it was a happy reunion and ended with Carlos saying he would try and talk Callie's mother round. He asked her to keep him in the loop about the wedding and said that he would pay for half of it at the very least, not wanting to overstep the mark with Arizona's Father. He also made sure that they both knew that he was so very sorry and that, without a shadow of a doubt, he would be at their wedding.

As he left Callie couldn't help but break down. Arizona held as she let the relief wash over her, relief that her Dad had come back and accepted them for the couple they were.

'I can't believe he came round.' Callie said as she got her sobbing under control. 'I thought he'd walk away again, thank you so much baby, you...' Callie lost it again as the tears began to fall thick and fast.

'Shhh, shhh, it's ok babe, it's ok.' Arizona held Callie as she got it out of her system.

'Do you think he really meant it? Do you think he'll come back for our wedding?' Callie asked, a lot calmer now.

'Honestly, yes. I don't think he's that good of an actor babe.' Arizona smiled. 'I think something clicked in him when he saw the picture of Sofia.'

The mention of Sofia made Callie remember what had been said towards the end of their therapy session. 'Thank you, for what you said in the session about having another child.'

'I wish you'd have mentioned it before if it had been on your mind Calliope, I could've reassured you sooner.'

'I didn't want to seem insensitive talking about having another child so soon after Sofia.'

'Well I still wished you'd have told me because I can't get the image of you, me and a child out of my head babe.' Arizona smiled as she kissed Callie. 'After I've got a ring on that finger of yours we'll talk about it properly, ok?'

'You're perfect and amazing and awesome and I love you so bloody much Arizona Robbins.' Callie kissed Arizona with all the emotion and love she could. When she pulled away she spoke again, 'So you told my Dad you loved me before you told me?'

Arizona blushed slightly at Callie's words. 'Yes...as I said you had my heart long before that day babe.'

'When?' Callie faltered slightly. 'Sorry you don't need to tell me...'

'When I thought you were going to end up moving away.' Arizona said simply, Callie looked at her so she continued. 'After the merger when you weren't going to speak to the Chief and we thought you'd end up in Portland and I asked you if I was you girlfriend? That's when I realised I loved you.' Arizona smiled at Callie's expression. 'I didn't want to overwhelm you with the fact that I had realised it so early on.'

'You remember our pizza night?' Callie asked. 'After the restaurant drama with the bill?'

'Yeah,' Arizona smiled fondly at the memory. 'Why?'

'That was when I realised I was falling in love with you.' Callie avoided Arizona's gaze. 'I'll admit I didn't realise how much, it was only the beginnings of me falling for you, but still, when you said what you said about liking the girl with the sandwiches; I realised then that I was falling in love with you. I mean if I'm totally honest Arizona, when you came up to me in that dirty bathroom in Joe's you took a piece of my heart with you then.' Before Callie could continue Arizona was on her pushing her up against her desk and kissing her with an intense amount of passion. Hearing Callie say what she just had had made Arizona fall in love with her even more, if that were possible. She didn't have the words to reply and so did so by kissing her like she never had before, her hands making it clear what she wanted to do.

Once they broke for air Arizona spoke; 'We need to go home now.'

Callie grinned broadly, 'Yes, we really do. I love you Arizona.'

'And I love you too Calliope, love you with all my heart, with everything that I am, _everything_.'

Both of them walked hand in hand out of the hospital and back home; both more in love with the other than at the beginning of the day and both with the undoubted sense that were going to be ok.

_**A/N: So...do I end it here? Or bang out a couple more chapters? **_


	16. Chapter 16

_**A/N: Thank you all so much for the reviews! As everyone seemed to want e to 'bang out some more' here we go :D Bit of a time jump in the beginning so we can get to the good stuff I suppose! So I'm not too happy with this chapter...but I needed to get it out so that the next one can come out if that makes sense! Stay with me please folks! **_

**A MONTH LATER**

'Calliope!' Arizona's voice was laced with warning, but also with a distinct hint of lust and love. Arizona had been trying to make coffee when suddenly her fiancée had come from behind, spun her round and kissed her so passionately she had promptly dropped the coffee and the mug she had been holding.

'Whattttt? You want me to apologise for having _that_ affect on my fiancée?' Callie played with her as they cleaned up the mess together. They had the day off today and were looking forward to spending the day together alone, whilst also discussing the wedding.

Since Carlos had visited them and they had had their last session, the couple had moved on even further in their recovery. They were more together, and more in love, than ever before. They had decided to get married a week before Christmas, the holidays had always meant so much to the couple and even though it only left them with four months of planning, it just felt so very right.

Once the mess had cleared Arizona turned round and pinned Callie up against the breakfast bar. 'Now, Dr. Torres, I think I need to teach you a lesson.' Arizona kissed her whilst letting her hands roam over the flesh that Callie's pyjamas left exposed.

'Ohhh I like the sound of this.' Callie kissed the blonde back, pulling her closer and wrapping her legs around her back as she sat on the breakfast bar.

Their hands were just getting to indecent places as there was a knock at the door. 'Ignore them they'll go away.' Arizona murmured as Callie's hands found their way onto Arizona's breasts. Another knock at the door sounded, louder this time.

'I'm going to get rid of them and then I am going to. Punish. You. Alot.' Arizona exaggerated each word with a kiss down Callie's neck.

'Reeeaaalllllyyy?' Callie groaned and began to mutter in Spanish as she watched her very hot girlfriend pad off towards the door.

'Haha, Calliope, I'll be back in a minute, it's probably just Mark, you know how good he is at interrupting our sexy t-t...' Arizona's words faltered as her eyes went wide at who was standing the other side of the door.

'Markk this better be something important because...' Callie had walked up behind Arizona as she just stood there looking at whoever was behind the door. Callie faltered too when it wasn't Mark standing outside their apartment.

'We sooo just interrupted them having se..'

'Aria!'

'Calliope can we come in, or do you want us to leave and come back in a bit?' Carlos said with a slight hint of a grin.

'Yes of course, um come in.' Arizona opened the door and shoved Callie out of the way as she just stood there resembling a fish. Callie seemed to find her feet and moved out of the way, leaving room for her Mother, Father and sister to walk into their apartment with Arizona closing the door behind her. 'Calliope, are you with me here?' Arizona stood in front of the Latino, ignoring the three sets of eyes on them.

'Yeah, yeah, sorry, just...shock. I love you.' Callie stumbled over her words; she was scared that this was going to be an argument waiting to happen because she was so happy.

'I love you too.' She kissed Callie gently on the lips, not wanting to be too brash in front of the family. Callie obviously felt different as she pulled in Arizona harder, wanting to reassure her that it was ok to be themselves.

Arizona smiled, 'I'm just going to throw on some warmer clothes, you want your dressing gown babe?'

'Please.' Callie nodded, knowing that Arizona was also giving her a brief moment alone with her family. Callie watched the blonde locks disappear before taking a deep breath and turning to face her family.

Carlos was sat on the sofa flicking through a medical journal, Lucia was sat awkwardly on one of the bar stools looking anywhere but at the couple, Aria was looking at her sister with a ridiculous grin on her face.

'Sis, she is _hot_!' Aria bounded over to her and engulfed her older sister in a bone crushing hug. Once in the embrace she whispered hurriedly so no one else could hear; 'Just so you know, I was never against this, Mum...she...well I think she's over it now, but she stopped me coming, I'm sorry I should've just left or something...I'm sorry.'

'Shhh, it's ok, none of this was your fault sis.' Callie enjoyed having her little sister back in her arms; she had always been protective of her and not hearing her hell-raising stories for so long had been hard.

'Mija!' Carlos stood and embraced his daughter.

'Hey Daddy...what are you guys doing here?' Callie asked, making a point not to look at her Mother who still hadn't moved.

'We _all_ wanted to see you.' Carlos emphasised the word 'all' and looked pointedly at his wife who averted her eyes to the other side of the room.

Arizona now arrived back in the room dressed in some comfy pants and one of Callie's big jumpers, greeting Carlos with a hug as she handed Callie her dressing gown.

'And you must be Aria?' Arizona turned to the youngest Torres.

'Yeah that's me!' Aria was unsure of herself but then bit the bullet, hugging Arizona, again she whispered hurriedly so no one else heard; 'I'm sorry we haven't met yet...I'm so sorry.'

Arizona hugged Aria harder to show her that it was ok before backing up and standing next to Callie, the couple instantly slipping their arms around each other's waists; giving each other the support that they might need.

'Mama?' Calliope barely spoke the word, not sure of what would come out of her Mother's mouth, not sure that she wanted to hear it, even if it was an apology. When Lucia remained quiet Arizona gave Callie a reassuring squeeze.

'Mama!' Everyone looked surprised as Aria shouted at her Mother. 'You said you wouldn't do this! You said you'd talk...please?' There had obviously been a lot of discussion about her presence in this and how she was going to behave.

'Maybe I should leave? Make this easier?' Arizona said quietly.

'No.' Again everyone was surprised as the person to speak was not whom they expected. 'You probably should hear what I have to say too.' Lucia looked up for the first time.

'Wait.' Callie interrupted, her arm still firmly wrapped around Arizona. 'If this is going to be anything other than an apology or something similar then you can just leave. More hurtful words thrown at my fiancée and me are not what we need right now.' Arizona pulled herself in closer to Callie at the mention of the word fiancée.

'I'm not going to apologise...' Lucia began.

'Then get out.' Callie said simply.

'Let me finish Calliope.' Lucia held her gaze steady as she surveyed her daughter and the blonde that was held so tight. 'I'm not going to apologise...for my beliefs...for being Catholic...I'm not going to apologise for the fact that this is..._different_ to me...hard for me to understand even...' Lucia paused to let her words sink in so far. 'However. I will, most definitely, and whole heartedly, apologise for what I said on the phone a few months ago...I shouldn't have said the things I said, to either of you...I see that now. Also, and above all things, I am so deeply sorry for the loss of your daughter...I'm sorry to the _both_ of you for the loss of your daughter... no one should have to lose a child...especially not one that young... I'm sorry that I haven't been able to look past the fact that you're a woman Arizona...until now that is; even though this is the first time I have met you, and seen you together, I can see the love the two of you have for each other, the way you look at each other, and so obviously the devotion you share...I just hope that, in time, you _both_ can forgive _me_ for the things I have said...and for the things I have not done as a Mother should have done for their child. I'm sorry.'

As Lucia finished her speech there wasn't a dry eye in the room; even Carlos had to turn away and dab his eyes. Arizona gave Callie a squeeze before padding off into the bedroom; the Torres' were shocked, thinking she had been too overwhelmed, or was too angry. However, Arizona soon returned and made her way straight for Lucia, ignoring the quizzical looks she was getting from everyone, including Callie.

She stood in front of Lucia, much like she had Carlos only a month previously and held out the little portrait photo of Sofia that she carried in her purse every day. 'This was your Granddaughter.' Arizona said simply, smiling at Callie as the realisation swept across her face.

Lucia surveyed the picture, much like Carlos had, reaching out with a finger, stroking the face on the Polaroid with such care. 'She was beautiful.' Lucia said simply.

'Just like her Mama.' Arizona replied.

'I'm so sorry Arizona...you must think me a monster?' Lucia asked, looking for the first time into dazzling blue eyes.

'Monster? No, I don't think that. You were doing what you thought was best for your daughter...protecting her you might say... I can't say I'll ever forget what you said...not because it was against me, but because it was against the woman that I love, and the daughter that I also love dearly, but I can see that you are truly sorry, besides I don't think it's me that you need to look to forgiveness for first.' Arizona finished her own little speech, wanting to not be too harsh, but wanting to get the fact across that all would never really be forgiven.

Lucia turned her head to her eldest daughter, 'Can you forgive me Calliope? Or at least give e the chance to earn your forgiveness?'

'Oh Mama...you said such awful things...I mean you're my Mom and the fact will never change that I love you whole-heartedly but like Arizona said, you said horrible things against her and our daughter and that's what bothers me.'

Lucia's face instantly fell as she realised she would never be able to take back the harsh words she had spoken about her daughter and her family.

'But...you're my Mama, and I've missed you...all of you...so why not stay here for a bit? Let's re-acquaint ourselves with each other, I want you to get to know me again...get to know Arizona...get to know our life. What do you think?'

'I think that sounds perfect.' Lucia cautiously got up and moved to hug her daughter, as she hesitated Callie immediately closed the gap and embraced her Mother in her arms for the first time in a good three years.

After a while the hug broke off and Lucia looked to Arizona. 'You have every right to hate me. I just hope that eventually you and I can be...friends, at the very least.'

Arizona decided her actions would probably prove more effective than her words so she embraced Lucia herself, it may have been brief, but it meant the world to everyone stood in the room, especially Callie.

'How about we leave you two to get dressed and meet you somewhere for some lunch? We can book into our hotel and meet you in the restaurant there at 12?' Carlos spoke now.

'Sounds perfect Daddy.' With a kiss for everyone, Carlos, Lucia and Aria left, leaving the couple alone. Callie had shown them out and so was stood at the door, whilst Arizona had remained in the living room.

Callie turned back to her, her eyes brimming with the tears she'd been holding in so well finally came to the fore. 'Heyyy, sweetheart come here.' Arizona instantly ran over to her fiancée and enveloped her in her arms.

'H-h-happy tears.' Callie managed to choke out in between sobs. Arizona held onto Callie whilst she let her emotions take hold; the main being relief. When the tears subsided Callie moved her head and kissed Arizona softly. 'Thank you.'

'You need to stop thanking me babe.' Arizona said as she stroked Callie's cheek with her hand.

'No, you've been so amazing over the last...well you're always amazing, but even after what they've said to you, and about you, you've still let them come in here and ask for forgiveness and have given them that when they really don't deserve it.'

'They're your family Calliope, I've watched you hurting and suffering for too long due to their absence, you need them.' Arizona said as she kissed Callie gently once more.

...

Callie made them a light breakfast and more coffee before they got ready to go and meet Callie's family once more. Arizona was ready and waiting as Callie slipped into her boots.

'Zo?' Callie's quiet voice concerned Arizona.

'What's wrong Calliope?'

'Just...if this lunch gets...out of hand, we'll leave straight away...'

'Calliope,' Arizona sat down next to her lover and gripped her hands tight. 'I don't think this is going to be a bad lunch...some sensitive things might be brought up in conversation, they might not. But after all that was said this morning I would guess that everyone will just be happy to be together and talking rather than screaming down the phone at each other. Besides, the main thing in all of this is that we're together, stronger than ever and I love you more than anything.'

Arizona's speech was matched by Callie as she straddled her on the sofa and kissed her hard, hoping that the passion in the kiss was enough to tell Arizona how she was feeling and how much she loved the blonde.

It was.

...

To say the lunch went well would have been a huge understatement. An outsider would never have guessed the history that the five people shared at the table. Conversation was light, pleasant and although some difficult subjects were broached, they were done so with care and addressed with understanding.

When the subject of the wedding had been brought up everyone had sat with baited breath, wondering what Lucia would have to say on something that she had once considered the biggest sin of them all. She simply smiled and asked if she could help with the planning. The restaurant watched in shock as a full grown Latino woman ran round the table and almost knocked her Mother of her chair with the force of the hug.

For Arizona the lunch was a chance to finally get to know the family of the woman she loved so much. A chance to see that they were a wonderful, protective and enthralling family, one that she could see spending Christmas and Thanksgivings with.

It was also chance for the Torres family to get to know Arizona. Only Carlos had met the blonde before this day and that had always been a strained and argumentative experience. After only a short while it was clear to the three that this woman was in a word, amazing. The love they saw between the couple was undeniable and to see their Callie so happy despite the hell she had been through in the last few months was obviously credit to Arizona and their relationship.

The Torres' planned to spend only a couple of days this time round with the couple, not wanting to intrude. However, plans were made for them to come and stay for at least two weeks before the wedding to help with the last minute plans and preparations in whatever way they could. This plan was welcomed by both Callie and Arizona with the plan being for Arizona's parents to also spend those two weeks in Seattle so the two families could get to know each other.

...

As Callie and Arizona sat in their apartment that evening, each with a glass of wine, they both felt more at peace with their lives than they had in a long time. Arizona nestled herself into Callie's side as they watched another re-run of a Friends episode they had seen countless times before.

'If you'd have told me yesterday that we would be sat here after spending a _happy_ day with _my_ family...I would've laughed in your face and committed you.' Callie broke the comfortable silence.

Arizona laughed, 'Yes, I think I might have had the same reaction.'

'Why couldn't they have been like this from the start? It would have saved so much hurt.' Callie said with a hint of sadness.

'I know baby...but the point is there here now...they just had to get used to the idea...it's sad that the accident, the horrificness of it all is what brought them here, but don't over-think it too much...there here and there going to be at our wedding...' Arizona finished, knowing that it was one of her poorer speeches.

'Did you just say horrifcness?' Callie couldn't help but laugh.

'Yes, I did...it's so a word...well it is now anyway!' Arizona smiled, pleased that despite the seriousness of their conversation they could still laugh and joke in amongst the angst.

'But, you're right I suppose, I'm just glad they're here now.'

'Of course I'm right, I'm always right, cause I'm awesome like that.'

Callie just laughed and kissed the top of Arizona's head content to concede defeat because all that Arizona said was right; she was awesome.

It didn't take long for Arizona to drift off into sleep in Callie's arms, Callie content to just hold the blonde and listen to her soft snore.

Callie must have fell asleep where she was too because the next thing she knew she was waking up as Arizona tried to slip herself out from her arms as quietly as possible.

'Wheryagoin?' Callie said, sleep still filling her throat.

'Sorry baby, I didn't want to wake you, I'm just desperate for a pee!' Arizona quickly kissed Callie and dashed off to the loo. Callie laughed and rubbed her eyes. When Arizona came back into the room she had a devilish look on her face and a certain glint in her eye.

'And what might that look be?' Callie smirked at her fiancée.

'Oh I don't know, I was just remembering that I still hadn't taught you a lesson for making me spill coffee everywhere this morning...' Arizona stripped off her jumper as she walked towards Callie, the hunger in the Latino's eyes enough to make Arizona wet.

Arizona stopped just out of the reach of Callie who pouted, 'One more step?'

'Maybe you'll have to come and get me?' Arizona raised her eyebrow as she slowly took off the vest she was wearing and threw it aimlessly to the floor. Callie let her eyes roam, taking in the light blue bra Arizona was wearing; the colour almost identical to that of Arizona's piercing eyes. 'Like what you see Calliope?' The husk in Arizona's voice was unmistakable and turned Callie on beyond belief.

Arizona continued to undress herself in front of her fiancées devouring eyes, enjoying the way the brown orbs travelled across every inch of her body. After removing her jeans she stood in front of Callie, her panties matching the bra she wore, a carefully selected pair of items.

'God you're so fucking hot Zo.' Callie breathed as she jumped up off the sofa, closed the gap between them and kissed Arizona hard, letting her hands explore the bare skin of her lover.

'Too. Many. Clothes.' Arizona whispered in between peppered kisses down Callie's throat. Both pairs of hands began to rip off the clothes that Callie wore, literally as the seam of the shirt gave way as Arizona pulled a little too hard. Callie let out a moan at this, the aggressive actions of Arizona making her wetness pool even deeper between her legs.

As Callie climbed out of her jeans, Arizona used her moment of unbalance to push her back down onto the sofa, placing one leg either side of her she knelt on the sofa, straddling the Latino. Their hands worked in unison as they explored the curves off each other, teasing the fabric of the bras and the briefs.

Arizona kneaded Callie's breast, expertly flicking the clasp to reveal her wonderful cleavage. Bending down Arizona sucked Callie's nipples in turn, biting them gently to express her lust. Meanwhile, Callie removed Arizona's bra and began to tease her breasts in return, running her fingers down her body and touching her through her panties, moaning as she felt how wet Arizona was.

'It's all for you.' Arizona whispered into Callie's ear before she nibbled her ear lobe. The blonde's breathing in her ear was enough to drive Callie wild and she promptly pushed her hand down the front of Arizona's pants, grinning as her fingers were instantly covered in the wetness, she immediately pushed two fingers inside Arizona, who gasped at the rough entrance, before throwing her head back and letting out a moan as she began to ride Callie's fingers, matching her thrust for thrust.

'Oh my god, Callie, don't stop.' Arizona leaned forwards and kissed Callie, letting their tongues do battle Arizona battled for control, eager to feel the brunette's own sex. Shifting slightly with Callie still inside her she pushed two fingers into Callie herself, each of them moving their fingers in time with each other.

As they moved, the thrusting caused their throbbing clits to rub against each other, further elevating the high that they were experiencing.

'Oh Arizona, don't stop...please...never stop.' Callie breathed as she sunk her teeth into Arizona's shoulder, causing her to scream out in pain, but also with intense pleasure as well.

Arizona felt Callie's walls tighten around her, wanting to increase her pleasure she slipped another finger inside of the brunette. The added friction was enough to send Callie tumbling over the edge, screaming Arizona's name she came in a shudder as her body lost control. Callie's screams and moans was all it took to send Arizona over the edge with her lover, both of them enjoying an intense orgasm.

As they gradually came down from their high, Arizona kissed the brunette softly. 'I love you Calliope Torres.'

'I love you too...now let's go and have a shower please.' Callie promptly shoved the blonde playfully off her lap before running, very naked, through the apartment to the bathroom, Arizona hot on her heels, ready for a full night of love-making.

...

The couple of days that the Torres family spent in Seattle were very pleasant and enjoyed by all. Even though Callie and Arizona found themselves working at times, they still found time to spend with the three whilst Carlos, Lucia and Aria enjoyed seeing where the couple worked and meeting some of their friends. Even Mark received condolences from them for the loss of his child rather than being pinned up against a wall as everyone had expected.

On the day of the families departure both Callie and Arizona found themselves at work. Callie having been paged into an emergency surgery and Arizona having to offer her expertise on a particularly difficult case.

Arizona was wandering the main lobby when she spotted the three Torres' sat in the waiting room.

'Guys what are you doing here?' Arizona made her way over to them.

'We just wanted to say goodbye before we left; when we went to knock at your apartment and there was no answer we knew where you would both be.' Carlos smiled.

'Oh! You should have had us paged, save you waiting round!' Arizona was a little surprised that they'd just sat and waited, the Torres never usually waited.

'We didn't want to pester you...do you mind if you and me have a quiet word alone Arizona?' Lucia stepped forward.

'Uh-h y-y-yeah sure!' Arizona stammered; a thought flashed through her head that she might be going to go back to the anti-lesbian dragon she had been in the past, but after how she had behaved over the last couple of days, Arizona just couldn't see that it would be possible.

Lucia and Arizona moved away from the other two, Arizona leading them into the room behind the nurses' station which was vacant. Closing the door behind her, Arizona stood and waited patiently for Lucia to speak.

'I know you don't like me very much...'

'Lucia...'

'No, just let me finish Arizona.' Lucia steadied herself. 'I know you don't like me very much; you will never forget the things I said about Calliope and you and about Sophia, you'll remember them more than my daughter, because of that fact; that Calliope is my daughter. I appreciate how you have spent time with me and given me chance to apologise but I know that deep down it will never be enough...but that's ok. The fact that you can't forget means that you are truly in love with my daughter, and I'm sorry that I didn't see that before. The Calliope I've found here this weekend is a Calliope I've never seen before; I've never seen her so in love...so _happy_. And I know that that is solely down to you and for that I need to thank you. You've looked after her and loved her when her own family have turned their backs on her and now when we come back you support her again even though you probably just want to slam doors in our faces, again for that I will thank you. I hope that me and you can have some more time together, to get to know each other coming up to the wedding because you are part of the family now...and I hope that eventually, somewhere in the future, you'll look at me as your Mother-in-law and not as the woman who said some awful stuff...'

'Lucia...' Arizona moved forwards as Lucia had begun to cry. 'Look, you're right, I can't forget what you said, but eventually that memory will become smaller and smaller in my mind until eventually I won't think about it at all. I can see that you've changed, that you realised your mistake, and the fact that you've come here and apologised to the both of us says it all. And I look forward to getting to know you more...I really do...' Arizona finished lamely as she held the sobbing woman in her arms realising that this moment would probably bring them closer than ever before.

_(meanwhile in the lobby)_

'Daddy? Aria? Where's Mom?' Callie had been surprised to round the corner and see the two of them sat in the waiting room.

'She's talking to Arizona.' Carlos said simply.

'What? I will kill her, I swear that's it!' Callie made to rush off to find her fiancée even though she didn't actually know where she was.

'No!' Aria grabbed her sister's arm. 'She's being nice Cal...like bonding talking..not burn-the-lesbian-at-the-stake kind of talking.'

'Aria!' Carlos exclaimed at Aria's choice of words.

Before anymore could be said Callie caught sight of that blonde hair that she loved so much. She stood with her mouth open as Arizona and her Mother walked towards her full of laughter and smiling. It was obvious that Lucia had been crying, but Arizona had a supportive arm around her shoulders and they looked like...well...like a family should.

When Arizona reached her gorgeous fiancée she kissed her on the cheek in greeting and wrapped her arm around her back after removing her other from around Lucia.

'You ok?' Callie turned to Arizona, looking for a response in her eyes.

'Yeah, I'm super. Your Mom just wanted a quick chat.' Arizona knew that Callie was worried about what Lucia might have said and so she tried to convey the fact that everything was more than fine, it seemed to do the trick as Callie turned to her family.

'We're going to leave you two to it!' Carlos said. 'We'll see you in a couple of months...'

'But if you need any help at all with _anything_ for the wedding...planning...money...whatever, please call.' Lucia interrupted her husband.

'We'll call anyway Mom, let you know how it's going and everything.' Callie hugged each of her family in turn as Arizona did the same. 'Oh Aria?' Callie suddenly remembered that she had to ask her sister something.

'Yeaaahh?'

'You'll be my bridesmaid right?' Callie asked with a grin on her face. Callie's answer came as Aria ran and hugged her, knocking her over onto the chair that was thankfully behind her.

'Of course, of course, of course!' Aria said over and over again. As she regained her composure and stood up she spoke again, 'I've missed you so much sis.'

'I know kid, I've missed you too.' Callie smiled, knowing that Aria had been torn between being loyal to her parents and being loyal to herself, she was just glad that she got to be a big sister again.

Callie and Arizona said their goodbyes once more as the three Torres' left through the automatic doors at the front of the hospital.

'I still think I'm going to wake up and this will all be a dream.' Callie said as Arizona and her walked back towards the main throng of the hospital.

'It's been a really nice weekend hasn't it?'

'Yeah...you've been amazing Zo and I can't thank you enough...I know it's hard for you to forgive my Mom.'

'Hey, come on.' Arizona lifted Callie's chin gently so she could look her in the eye. 'Stop saying thank you, it's a massive shame that things happened the way they did, but she's here now and that's all that matters. Besides, I liked her!' Arizona finished with a grin.

'I'm glad you two got to talk and stuff, and I can't tell you how happy I am that they'll be at the wedding. I mean even if they weren't there it would still be the happiest day of my life, but the fact that they're there will make and I can't tell you how happy I am that they'll be at the wedding. I mean even if they weren't there it would still be the happiest day of my life, but the fact that they're there will make it even more perfect.'

Arizona kissed Callie without even thinking that they were in public in the lobby. 'You. Are. Amazing.'

All thoughts within Arizona and Callie's heads went straight to their wedding; each woman had an image in their head of the other in the most beautiful white dress they had ever seen. It was a day that would be so full of joy and now Callie's family would be there to share it with them. Both women smiled, both couldn't wait to show the world how much they loved each other.


	17. Chapter 17

_**A/N: I know, I'm awful, I can't believe I've not updated in so long. I'm in my last year at uni and everything is so hectic so i apologise whole heartedly. Thank you for sticking with me folks! Definitely drawing to a close on this one, but I'm deffo thinking of doing a sequel to this fic at some point. **_

_**WARNING: sexy times in this one ;)**_

**3 months later**

'Arizona are you ready yet?' Callie had been stood waiting for her fiancée to emerge from the bedroom for twenty minutes.

'I'm coooooooooooooomiiinnnngggg' Callie couldn't help but laugh at Arizona's response. Arizona practically fell out of the bedroom door as she rushed out. 'It's not my fault my surgery ran late!'

'I know babe, and it's amazing that you were in the OR actually doing stuff, but we are going to be late to pick up your parents, and then my parents from the airport and neither of our families are the kind that like to be sat around waiting.'

'Agreed.' Arizona threw on her boots before announcing herself as ready. Arizona smiled as she remember what she had done that day, for the first time in seven months she had been in the OR and actually been able to do something. She may have only been 'suctioning' but to know her hand was steady enough to do that for four hours was such an amazing relief.

It had been a whirlwind three months since the Torres' had left. Arizona and Callie had planned the wedding down to the last detail and had thoroughly enjoyed doing so; mainly because it had been something that they had done together. The only thing they hadn't done together was decided on their wedding dresses. Callie had enlisted Christina whilst Arizona had chosen hers with Teddy's help.

Now, only two weeks were left before the wedding and Callie's and Arizona's parents, plus Aria, had planned to arrive on the same day. The two families had never met before and the couple knew that it would be an 'interesting' meeting to say the least. Arizona's parents knew how Callie's had reacted to her being in a relationship with a woman and they weren't ones to forget someone saying those things to their daughter.

'I hate airports.' Arizona said quietly as her and Callie stood waiting for their parents. 'I hate what they remind me of.'

'Hey, come on, that's something that's _firmly_ in our past now, just think where we'll be in two weeks time.' Arizona smiled as she rested her head into Callie's embrace, Callie having looped her arm around the blonde's shoulders.

'Here they come.' Arizona gestured to their right where her parents were picking their way through the crowds; she could see that her Dad was already moaning about something, she couldn't help but laugh.

'Hey Dad. Mom.' Arizona kissed and hugged her parents in turn as Callie did the same.

'Sweetheart, it's so good to see you looking so well!' Barbara announced as she pulled her daughter in for another hug.

'Are your family here yet?' Daniel asked Callie with a small smile on his face.

'No not yet, their plane lands about an hour after yours so we thought we could go grab a coffee whilst we waited?' Callie was nervous; she knew that this day was going to be a hard one and she was worried that her parents would be the reason for it all falling apart.

'That sounds wonderful.' Daniel said giving Callie a more reassuring smile than the last.

The hour that they had to wait went quicker than everyone expected as the four enjoyed the time they had alone, talking about what they'd been doing as the last time Barbara and Daniel had been to Seattle was after the accident.

When the time came to greet the Torres' off of their plane, Barbara and Daniel decided to wait further back, not wanting to overwhelm the family that they hadn't met yet. Even from the distance that the elder Robbins' stood they recognised the new family instantly; both the women looking exactly like Callie and the gentleman having an air around him that showed he demanded respect from those around them.

Once Arizona and Callie had greeted the three Torres' they walked over to where the other couple stood; greetings were made; handshakes and quick kisses on the cheek. The reception was frosty at first but eventually the conversation moved on and everyone was happy to chat away as they made their way out of the airport. Both Callie and Arizona had driven their own cars to the airport so that there was enough room without anyone having to get a taxi. Naturally each woman took their own family in their car.

'Well they seem alright.' Daniel said as he slid into the front seat next to his daughter.

'Dad...' Arizona gave warning in her voice.

'It's ok, I'll leave it at that...but if they say one thing out of...'

'Dad, please!' Arizona pleaded with her father. 'We've sorted out our differences with them, and I know it's hard to forgive and forget what has been said in the past, I mean I never will completely, but this is Calliope's family and in two weeks they'll be our family too...ok?'

'I know, I just don't want to see you get hurt anymore...' Daniel said, displaying a rare scene of raw emotion.

'I know Dad...just give them a chance, they're good people...they believe in God like you do the military, just remember that.'

Both families were going to stay in the same hotel for the duration of the two weeks, neither wanting to over-crowd the couple for that length of time. It had been decided that they would have dinner together at the hotel later that day so the couple just had to drop their families off and leave to get ready for the evening's events.

'This is going to be a long couple of weeks.' Arizona sighed as she closed the apartment door behind her.

'Just think what's waiting for you at the end babe!' Callie said with a wink as she poured them both a cup of coffee.

'Yeah...you in a gorgeous white dress...me taking off that dress...definitely a goal to work towards!' Arizona smirked, gladly accepting the coffee that Callie poured. As Arizona sipped at her coffee Callie walked over and plonked herself on the couch, flicking on the television to an old re-run of Friends. Arizona made her way over and settled herself next to Callie, snuggling into her crook she sighed, this time through utter contentment and happiness.

...

A few hours later Arizona woke with a start realising that she had fallen asleep on Callie as they watched the TV.

'You know, somehow you even make snoring sexy.' Callie said in a dead-pan voice as she felt the blonde stir in her arms.

'I don't snore.' Arizona retorted sleepily.

'Yes you do babe, especially when you fall asleep on the couch with your mouth hanging open.'

'Weeeeelllll anyway, we should probably get ready if we're going to make it on time to have dinner with the family.' Arizona said changing the subject.

'Eurgh...I love our family but I really can't be bothered to move!' Callie moaned.

'You sure?' Arizona asked as she took each item of clothing off as she walked towards the shower. She leant her head back around the door, so that Callie couldn't see her body and tossed her very small briefs so they landed in Callie's lap. 'I'm in the shower if you need me.' Arizona smirked as she ran into the bathroom hearing Callie's steps hurriedly behind her.

...

'I blame you for being late.' Callie said as she weaved her way through the evening Seattle traffic.

'It's not my fault you hijacked my shower.' Arizona said playfully as she placed her hand firmly on Callie's thigh.

'Well I didn't hear you complaining.' Callie smirked as she slid her own hand up Arizona's inner thigh playfully. Both women had gone for mid-thigh dresses that left a lot of flesh exposed much to each other's delight, whilst they still looked refined enough for their families.

'Have I told you tonight that you look damn fine?' Arizona practically growled.

'Yeah you might have mentioned it once...but I don't mind hearing it again.' Callie grinned at her soon-to-be-wife as they pulled into the hotels car lot.

When they entered the restaurant they saw that both the Robbins and the Torres family were already sat down at the table, apparently deep in conversation which was pleasing to see.

After greetings were made and food ordered the conversation settled down to the wedding.

'So tell us about the wedding plans you pair?' Aria broached the subject that everyone wanted to know about.

'Well what do you want to know?' Callie asked as she sipped her water, she'd volunteered to drive tonight as Arizona was now finally off of her meds could drink and Callie wanted her to enjoy a glass of wine...or few.

'Everything.' Lucia said on behalf of everyone on the table. The couple smiled at their families' eagerness and set about telling them what had been planned so far.

The ceremony was to be held in the gardens of the Jarvis Hotel; it was the biggest and best hotel in Seattle and the grounds were breathtaking, the second both Arizona and Callie had set foot in them they had known that that was the place for them to say their wedding vows. They would both walk down the aisle with their Fathers, Aria being Callie's bridesmaid and Teddy being Arizona's. The service was to be conducted by Father Jamerson who was a young Priest who had conducted a lot of civil partnership ceremonies and was well known to be very good at what he did. After the service the party would move into a large marquee at the back of the hotel, where a five course meal would be served followed by live music from the jazz band that they had hired until the early hours of the morning. The couple, and many of the guests were to stay in the hotel for the evening. The honeymoon had been booked last minute as they hadn't known whether they would be able to get the time off, but the Chief had gladly given them two weeks off and so their honeymoon to Spain had been booked.

'What about the dresses?'

'Ahhhh, we can't tell you that...at least not whilst each other is listening.' Callie said.

'We haven't seen each other's dresses and we don't want to until the day so we've done that bit completely separate from each other.' Arizona explained.

'Ahhhh, I see!'

'What about my dress?' Aria chirped up.

'You and Teddy each have the same dress; they're red to contrast the white of our two dresses.' Callie said.

'Thought you said you didn't know anything about each others' dresses?' Aria winked as she teased her elder sister.

The conversation during the meal mainly centred on the wedding; the families wanting to know every little deal that they could from the couple. When the evening drew to a close the family went up to their room leaving Callie and Arizona to travel home, Arizona certainly feeling the effects of a few glasses of wine.

'Night, Barbara, Daniel.' Callie kissed the Robbins on the cheek before moving onto her own family.

'Aria, you knowww you're really pretty, I mean not as pretty as my Calliope...because that would just be wrong...but you're pretty.' As Arizona had not drank in a while she was feeling very drunk and when she was drunk a lot of things just came out of her mouth.

'God this is brilliant. You are so wasted Arizona!' Lucia loved the fact that her sister's wife was not all perfect like her appearance might mislead you to think.

'I ammmmm so not wasted! I am merry...being merry is good...' Arizona lowered her voice to a husky whisper, though in her state the whisper wasn't all that quiet. 'And now, I'm going to take your sexy sister home and make her feel merry. All. Night. Long.' Arizona hiccupped between each word of the last sentence. At this Aria just tipped up laughing whilst the four elder members of the group looked around pretending that they hadn't heard.

'Okkkk and that's my cue to get her home.' Callie laughed and held her hand out to Arizona, who took it gladly as she waved goodbye to the family and practically skipped out of the hotel.

'Callieeeeeeeeeeeeee... wee'reeee going to the chapeeelllll and we'ree gonna get marrrrieddd...' Arizona began to sing at the top of her voice in the car lot.

'Arizona!' Callie scolded playfully, she couldn't help but grin and laugh at her fiancée; she never saw drunk Arizona very often, but when she did, boy did she love it!

'Whhaatttttt? I'm just singing so everyone knows how much I love you!' Arizona fell against the car as Callie ran round to make sure she got into the car safely without doing any damage to her well-healing hands.

Callie leant over to put Arizona's belt on only to find herself being pulled into a passionate, if sloppy, kiss. Arizona didn't waste time running her hands all over the Latina, sliding her hands up and down the bare thighs that greeted her.

'As much as the thought of fucking you in the car seriously turns me on, I don't think the other customers here would appreciate it, so how about I drive us home...quickly...and we do it in the safety of our own apartment?'

Arizona pouted but then grinned, 'Sounds peeeeeeeerrffecttt, just like you...you're perfeccccttt Calliopeeeee...we'reeeee goingggg to the chapelllll and we'reeee gonnnaaa getttt marriedddd...'

As Arizona's singing filled the car Callie laughed and pulled off, making sure that she kept her eyes on the road despite the fact that once Arizona had finished her fifth rendition of the song she proceeded to run her hand up and down Callie's thighs, getting progressively harder with each run until her nails were firmly digging into Callie's flesh.

'Cannnnnn'ttt you just pull overrrrrrrrrrr?' Arizona said as Callie attempted to swat her lover's hands away.

'Arizona, we're like two minutes away just hold yourself together woman!' Callie's laugh gave away that she wasn't being at all serious.

Arizona pouted once more and then grinned, she was going to play games with her lover. Instead of running her hands up Callie's thighs, she ran them up her own, paler thighs, taking care to lift her dress up as she did so that Callie could see exactly what she was doing.

'Arizona...' Callie's voice came out husky as she struggled to take her eyes off of the scene her fiancée was creating. She willed the lights to change so that she could turn down their street.

Arizona just grinned and, due to the drink in her system, just continued on with her show. She rubbed herself through her panties, moaning slightly to exaggerate what she was doing for Callie.

'Fucking hell Arizona...' Callie's mouth was dry and all she wanted to do was make love to Arizona all night long. As the light changed Callie slammed her foot down harder than ever before as Arizona continued to touch herself. As they turned into the quieter street that their apartment was on Arizona made her move, gripping Callie's hand she moved it so that it was in the place of hers.

Callie moaned as she felt Arizona's arousal instantly, she couldn't remember being this turned on ever in her life. Her fiancée sure knew how to get her in the mood.

Callie pulled quickly into their parking spot, but before she could move Arizona was on top of her, easily negotiating the gear stick she straddled Callie, kissing her hard, biting her lip Callie let out a moan, as she fumbled for the door lever. Throwing it open she somehow lifted both herself and Arizona out of the car as she wrapped her legs around Callie's waist and assaulted her neck with her mouth, first kisses and then with gentle nips with her teeth. Callie locked the car and carried Arizona into the door to the block and swiftly into the elevator.

Once in there she pushed Arizona up against the wall, pushing her hands up above her head she kissed along Arizona's jaw line and along her shoulders, pushing her bra straps down so that she could access the flesh she wanted. Neither noticed as the elevator doors were open as they continued to kiss each other as much as they could. When Callie noticed she carried Arizona the rest of the way to their apartment, eventually getting the door open she finally had Arizona where she wanted her.

Callie threw both their purses and the keys onto the floor as she kicked the door shut behind her. Arizona wriggled out of Callie's grasp and stepped back from her. Callie just stopped and watched as the blonde began to remove her dress, much like she had thrown her clothes off earlier, but this time there was something different about the way she did it; it was slower, sexier, the alcohol in Arizona's veins was giving her the confidence to do things that she wouldn't normally do and boy was Callie loving it.

Letting her dress fall to the floor Arizona kicked off her shoes and moved slowly towards Callie who's eyes were devouring every inch of the blonde.

'Sit down.' Arizona whispered in Callie's ear.

'What?' Callie asked, a little confused.

'Sit down on the chair.' Arizona nodded into the seating in the living area. Callie furrowed her eyebrows but didn't question Arizona again, instead she did as she was told and sat down, slipping off her shoes so she was more comfortable.

Arizona bit her lip nervously, she had never before done what she was about to and she didn't know if it would 'do it' for them both but she was very merry and she didn't really think about it too hard. Flicking the iPod on in the speakers she grinned when an upbeat song came on.

Callie's eyes widened as Arizona began to dance to the music, she could see the alcohol was spurring the blonde on but Callie wasn't going to complain. Arizona moved towards Callie in this manner, taking care to bend and sway in all the right places so Callie could enjoy the view. As she moved towards Callie she saw the Latina go out to touch her but she slapped her hand away.

'No touching Callliopeee...' She said with a slight hiccup. Callie grinned and struggled to resist the temptation to touch her amazingly sexy fiancée.

Arizona continued but this time as she bent her knees she made sure to rub her inner thighs along Callie's legs, bringing a moan from both women. Once again Callie touched the blonde, Arizona groaned and threw her head back in frustration, with the devil's glint in her eye she grabbed one of her scarves and even with Callie's protests she managed to pull her arms behind the chair and secure them so that Callie couldn't move.

'Arizonaaaaa...' Callie whined but she couldn't deny that she was incredibly turned on, the wetness pooling inbetween her legs.

Arizona ignored Callie and continued with her act; this time she ran her fingers all over Callie's legs whilst also touching herself through her panties. Removing her bra she rubbed her own hands on her already hard nipples, kneading her breasts as Callie struggled against her restraints, desperate to touch her girl. Arizona grinned as she slipped her panties off and stood completely naked in front of Callie. Deciding to play a little more with her, Arizona moved and sat on Callie's lap so that her legs were either side of the chair and she was sat facing the brown orbs that she loved so much. They seemed a darker shade of brown in that moment, filled with unmistakable lust.

Arizona bit hard into Callie's shoulder as she couldn't access the rest of the flesh as she was still in her dress.

'Arizona please...'

'Please what?' Arizona husked into Callie's ear.

'Let me touch you.' Arizona grinned and got up from Callie's lap, taking care to rub herself along her thigh.

'What...like this?' Arizona sat in front of Callie on the coffee table and began to touch herself. Running her finger around her swollen clit she threw her head back and let out a moan of intense pleasure. The way Callie was watching her only made her wetter and as she locked eyes with the brunette she thrust a finger deep inside.

Callie, on seeing this used all the bone-crushing strength she had, and broke free of her restraints. Too quick for the intoxicated Arizona she launched herself on top of the blonde, both women hardly noticed as the table beneath them broke with a crack, both too busy kissing the other.

'You are so fucking hot Arizona, but so fucking naughty...' Callie pulled Arizona up off of the destruction of the table and onto the rug, taking off her own dress and underwear in a flash Callie lay atop the blonde, their naked bodies melting into one.

Not wasting anytime, Callie soon pushed two fingers inside Arizona, with the blonde mirroring her movements, both of them moaning and panting as they felt each other where they needed it the most. Not fully content with the positioning, Arizona tried to push against Callie so that she could go on top and continue to tease the Latina.

'Oh no Arizona, you've been very naughty tonight, it's time for me to teach you a lesson.' Callie grinned as Arizona's eyes filled with even more lust. Callie pinned the blonde down with her weight whilst pushing another finger inside of the blonde, Arizona's wetness increasing with every thrust. As Arizona's hips began to buck with every thrust, Callie knew Arizona was getting close and so she added her thumb into the equation, circling her swollen clit slowly.

'Fuck, Calliopeee, fuck me...' Arizona's eyes rolled back as she grabbed Callie's back, digging her nails in she moaned into Callie's neck as she felt her orgasm building. Callie quickened her actions, feeling friction for herself against Arizona's thigh. Callie bit into Arizona's breast as she gave a deeper thrust as Arizona came in a wild array of expletives and moans, gripping onto Callie and biting into her shoulder.

Once Arizona had come down from her high Callie slipped her fingers out gently as she continued to kiss Arizona passionately. Arizona, regaining her composure, finally managed to flip Callie over, although now all thoughts of teasing had gone out of the window. Arizona wasted no time in trailing kissed down Callie's body, over all of her curves, her breasts and finally ending up between her thighs. Arizona ran her finger through Callie's folds, taking time to circle the tip of her tongue around the swollen clit of her lover.

Callie moaned hard, she was already really close after making love to Arizona and she knew that it wouldn't take long for her to have her own release. Arizona drove her tongue inside Callie as her hips bucked, enjoying the feel of Arizona's tongue inside of her walls. Knowing her Calliope was close Arizona drove three fingers straight into her, moving to take her clit into her mouth, sucking and licking in the way that she knew Callie loved so much.

Callie screamed Arizona's name loudly as she got her release, Arizona lapping up every ounce of her wetness before moving up and kissing Callie with all the passion she could.

'I think we're gonna need a new table.' Callie breathed out as Arizona rested her head onto her shoulder.

'Wanna go break the bed too?' Arizona grinned as she stumbled up from the floor, running clumsily through the apartment as she tripped over the rug and then further a plant pot.

'Arizona! Take it slow woman, your hands are only just better!'

'Want me to show you how _better_ they are?' Arizona shouted playfully as she dove onto their bed.

'Oh God yes.' Callie said in a low voice as she went into their bedroom laughing to herself. As Callie came into the bedroom and lowered herself onto Arizona she just looked into those piercing blue eyes. 'I love you so much Arizona Robbins.'

'I love you too Calliope, more than I could ever say in words, more than I could ever show you.' Arizona said, without a hint of a hiccup.

Even despite the heat of the situation Callie still felt tears prick in her eyes.

'Donnn't cry Calliopee.' Arizona said, the alcohol slipping back into her voice.

'Their happy tears babe,' Callie smiled as she ran her fingers up and down Arizona's bare arms. 'I'm so happy.'

Arizona smiled as she kissed Callie once more, flipping her over so she was on top, as she started to make her next set of moves.

'Babe, you know you're going to feel this in the morning?' Callie chuckled slightly.

'I don't care Calliope, as long as I've got you.' Arizona smiled as she began to make love to her gorgeous fiancée once more.

_**A/N: Hope you like peoples. **_


	18. Chapter 18

_**A/N: So this is the last chapter of this fic, as my first one I felt it was time to bring it to a close. Depending on the reviews and feedback on this last chapter I may do a sequel so review if you want to hear more from this particular story! **_

_***Warning of sexy times***_

_**2 weeks later.**_

'Arizona?' Teddy called for the fifth time; as Arizona's bridesmaid she was meant to be getting _her _ready and getting _her_ to the hotel on time but so far she had failed in that as she'd slept through her own alarm and consequently was running around in her pyjamas. 'Arizona?' She tried again.

Teddy continued to search through her apartment before suddenly realising that she could hear the shower. Breathing a slight sigh of relief she sat on the sofa after pushing the coffee maker on.

Eventually Arizona emerged from the shower clad in just a towel and seemed shocked to find Teddy sitting on the couch even though she was in her apartment.

'Teds? You scared the crap out of me!'

'Well I apologise for sitting on my own couch! I shouted around for you but then I realised the shower was on. I overslept!' Teddy ended with the exclamation.

'It's alright, I didn't really need you to help me in the shower anyway. Coffee?' Arizona asked.

'You seem very...calm?' Teddy broached.

'You expect me to be running around like a madman?' Arizona smirked.

'Well...yeah, kind of?' Teddy laughed.

'I'm just...I dunno...I want to remember everything about today, every last detail; hence no room for stressing!' Arizona replied, her usual perky self.

'Ok, I like your thinking...but you do realise that we only have an hour until we're meant to leave?' Teddy asked and then wished she hadn't. Arizona completely floundered, dropped her mug to the floor promptly cutting her foot open in the process.

'Shit!' Arizona jumped back and winced as the pain in her foot hit her and she slumped to the floor. 'Teddy!' She cried, sounding almost like a child.

'Hang on a second woman, sit still where you are and let me grab the first aid kit...we are definitely going to be late now.'

Within a minute Teddy was back and bending down in front of her best friend. 'Do you know what you're doing?' Arizona asked as Teddy moved toward her with tweezers and a piece of cotton wool.

'Did you seriously just ask me that question?' Teddy feigned offense. 'You know being Head of Cardio I might just be able to cope with a piece of mug in your foot!'

'Yeah, sorry Teds, gut reaction.' Arizona offered an apology before wincing as Teddy pulled the mug out of her foot before cleaning it up taking care to put a band-aid on to cover the wound.

'Right, now you're not going to bleed over your dress can we please get you ready; I will not appreciate an angry Callie coming in my direction!'

As Arizona agreed and stood up of the chair she almost fell flat back onto the floor as she put her weight on the new wound on her foot. 'Ohhhhh Teds, I'm going to be limping down the aisle like a...'

'Arizona Robbins, shut the hell up, man up, and get this bedroom now!' Teddy ignored Arizona's cry for help and made her struggle into the bedroom. 'Callie loves you more than anything, she wouldn't notice if you rolled down the aisle...' With that image the two best friends couldn't help but burst into laughter before setting about at getting each other and themselves ready.

**Meanwhile...**

Callie stomped around her apartment; 'Aria?' Somehow, even though it was meant to be her sisters' job as bridesmaid to be chasing Callie around it had ended up the other way round and now Callie was stressed beyond belief. 'Aria? Juro que si no salir y hacer su trabajo y hacer i pelo despues de su despedida como dama de honor!'

'Ohhhh calmese hermana, I'm here.' Aria sauntered out of the bedroom in her dressing gown, curlers in her hair.

'You're meant to be helping me!' Callie sighed, exasperated now.

'I will now I've put curlers in, you don't me to look like a tramp do you?'

'Well no...but_ I'd_ quite like to look gorgeous you know?' Callie couldn't help but smile.

'Sis, Arizona would think you were gorgeous if you wore a bin bag...stop stressing.' Aria put her sister at ease knowing she needed a firm hand but also knowing too that with one mention of Arizona she would settle.

Aria took her time doing Callie's hair, following her sisters' orders as well as adding some of her own input to the styling. 'You know I'm glad that you didn't hire a load of people to do this for you...I like doing this...your hair...it's like old times.' Aria couldn't help but reminisce as a couple of tears fell down her face and onto Callie's head.

'Heyyyy, come here you fool.' Callie got up and hugged her sister hard, 'I've missed this too, I'm sorry it all turned...sour.'

'It wasn't your fault Cal, it was Mum...but I should've just ignored her and come to see you.'

'It doesn't matter now; you're here and Mum and Dad's here, and this is going to be perfect.' Callie smiled and began to put her make up on.

'I'm so happy for you Cal. Arizona's...' Aria struggled for a word to describe the blonde.

'Perfect?' Callie offered with a broad grin.

'Yeah, I suppose that is the way to describe her...apart from when she's drunk, and then she's bloody hilarious! I hope she does that again today.' Aria mused as she too began to apply mascara.

'In a way so do I...' Callie laughed as she thought ahead to the day. Words couldn't do this day justice.

XXXX

'Arizona, if you aren't out of that bedroom in like two minutes the car will have left and we'll have to walk to the church!' Teddy shouted at the door, even the arrival of Arizona's parents in her apartment hadn't spurred the blonde on into getting ready any quicker.

'Maybe I should make more coffee?' Barbara Robbins offered.

Daniel shook his head firmly, he'd had one too many coffees made by his wife since they'd arrived at the apartment.

Before anyone could say more the bedroom door clicked open and Arizona emerged. All three waiting on the other side couldn't help but gasp at how beautiful Arizona looked.

'Oh my...' Teddy staggered.

'Arizona, you look beautiful.' Daniel spoke, ever the composed military man.

'Oh darling...' Barbara Robbins launched herself forwards, already crying at the sight of her daughter in a wedding gown.

Arizona couldn't help but blush slightly at all their remarks. Her dress was simple, understated almost, but it fitted her perfectly and when she had found it she knew that it was the one. It was strapless with a fitted body with the bottom half falling away from her hips, hugging the long slender legs that she hid underneath, only a slit up to the knee on one side revealing what was underneath. The look was finished with a simple tiara in her hair which she wore down and curled.

'Right. You look gorgeous Arizona but if we don't leave now Callie will have walked down the aisle and back again ten times.' Teddy ushered the three Robbins' out of the door, breathing a sigh of relief when she had got them safely into the car.

X

'Mija, you look...like a princess.' Carlos greeted his eldest daughter.

'Thanks Daddy.' Callie smiled and hugged her father, followed by her mother whom was crying.

'I thought I'd miss this after all I said.' Lucia said simply as she embraced her daughter.

'Let's not talk about that today Mama...' Callie smiled and gave her Mum's shoulders a reassuring squeeze.

Callie's dress was a little more elaborate than Arizona's but still the Latina looked stunning. Hers was fitted on the body showing off her luscious curves to the max. Below her hips it splayed out slightly with a train falling behind her. She'd curled her hair so that it fitted in with the veil she wore over the back of her head and her neck.

'Ready?' Aria asked her sister.

'Yeah I am.' Callie took a breath before stepping out with her family to go to marry the woman of her dreams.

On arriving at the church Aria got out first to check that Arizona wasn't around, as Callie was walking down the aisle first, they didn't want to see each other until Arizona was walking down the aisle.

'Ok sis, we've got the all clear.' Aria helped her sister out of the car before following their parents around the back of the hotel to the garden. It was a beautiful setting, white chairs set out in rows for the guests, a red carpet as an aisle and altar, a string band playing the music and Father Jamerson looking as joyous as ever.

'Right, I'll leave you three to it and go and find my seat.' Lucia spoke before turning to Callie, 'I'm so very proud of you Calliope, and I love you so very much.'

'Oh Mama...' Callie and Lucia embraced before the elder Torres went and found her seat at the front of the aisles.

It seemed to Callie that they had been waiting for ages. 'What time is it?' she asked anxiously.

'Ten past eleven.' Carlos said. The service was meant to begin at eleven and Callie was getting worried; it wasn't like Arizona to be late. What if she'd got cold feet?

'She's here!' Aria came running up to Callie, 'Apparently Teddy overslept and Arizona's managed to cut her foot or something...'

'What? Is she ok?' Callie asked, her anxiety replaced by concern for her fiancée.

'She's fine, apparently she dropped a mug on it or something, anyway the point is, face the altar and get walking!' Aria laid out Callie's train so that it would follow her nicely down the aisle and took her place in front of her and her father.

As the music kicked in Callie suddenly found herself walking down the aisle between all her friends and family; suddenly her father's arm gripped her tighter and she was so glad that he was there for the support. Breaking into a broad grin Callie walked tall behind her sister.

X

'Dad, you're going to have to hold me up cause my foot hurts like hell.' Arizona winced as she stepped out of the car, the heels she had chosen suddenly seeming like the most ridiculous idea.

'I've got you sweetheart, don't you worry about that.' Daniel replied smiling at his daughter. Barbara kissed them both briefly before rushing off into the church. 'Ready?' Daniel asked.

'Yes.' Arizona breathed. 'I've been waiting for this day all my life Dad.'

Teddy was to walk down the aisle before Arizona, kissing her friend and wishing her luck she set off in time with the music trying to slow her erratic breathing after the exertions of the morning.

Arizona peaked round the corner and although she only caught a glimpse of Callie her mouth went instantly dry and suddenly her foot didn't hurt at all.

As Teddy slowed and turned at the front of the aisle Callie eventually turned and instantly went weak at the knees at what she saw. Arizona looked so beautiful and stunning and...Callie decided there were no words. Callie's eyes roamed over every inch of her bride before finishing on those eyes which were in turn were just finishing their own roaming; as their eyes met there was no one else in the world but those two; Callie and Arizona. Just the two of them.

Arizona's mouth went dryer with every step she took; all she wanted to do was run up the aisle and jump on Callie but somehow she composed herself and just took in the Goddess that was waiting for her at the end of the aisle. After what seemed an eternity they were stood together side by side.

'Calliope...' Arizona managed to choke out as she finally faced her love.

'Zo...you look so amazing...' Callie, although choked up, managed to get her words out more than Arizona. Suddenly remembering what Aria had told her, 'How's your foot?'

'It's fine, doesn't hurt at all now, you look beautiful.' Arizona said simply, smiling wider than she ever had before.

'Shall we begin?' Father Jamerson asked, realising the women needed a moment to compose themselves. As both women nodded the service began.

Father Jamerson gave his opening speech, announcing why there were there, 'Who gives this bride, to this bride?' He said, gesturing between Callie and Arizona.

'That would be me.' Carlos placed Callie's hand in Arizona's before Father Jamerson asked the same and the reverse happened with Daniel placing Arizona's hand into Callie's. Giving each other a reassuring squeeze, they both got lost in each others' eyes as the Father continued.

'We are here today to celebrate a love, happiness, loyalty and a little bit of magic, to bring together two exceptional and beautiful human beings. The brides have written their own vows so I'll hand over to them now.' The Father smiled and took a slight step back.

Callie was due to go first but caught in Arizona's eyes she took a moment to compose herself before turning and collecting the ring from Aria.

'Arizona, today I want you to know how lucky I feel for having found the one perfect person for me, the one who suits me so comfortably and who gives me joy and boundless hope and anticipation for the future. Everyday we're together you do nothing but make me happy. The day we met was the day I became truly alive, and today – our wedding day – I declare my love and devotion for you before the entire world. I make a vow to stand by your side through the best and the worst of times, and to give you the best of who I am and what I have from now until the end of our days.' Allowing the tears to fall, Callie finished her vows and slipped the ring onto Arizona's finger. 'I love you.'

Arizona could barely breath as she let Callie's words wash over her; they were beautiful and she suddenly felt like the vows she had written wouldn't be good enough to match those of her wife's. Taking the ring from Teddy she too collected herself before speaking.

'Calliope, I take you to be my friend, my lover, the mother of my children and my wife. I will be yours in times of plenty and in times of want, in times of sickness and in times of health, in times of joy and in times of sorrow, in times of failure and in times of triumph. To you I give my heart, I give my kiss, I give you my being, my mind; to you I give my soul, I give you my life and I shall rejoice each day that you agreed to be my wife. I promise to cherish and respect you, to care and protect you, to comfort and encourage you and to stay with you, for all of eternity.' Arizona slipped the ring onto Callie's finger. 'I love you Calliope.'

Both women had tears streaming down their faces, as did several members of the congregation, even the hardest most collected surgeons found themselves reaching for their handkerchiefs. Callie couldn't help but keep replaying five words of Arizona's vows: 'the mother of my children,' the fact that Arizona had included them in her vows blew Callie away and made her feel like she was on top of the world.

'It is my great pleasure to pronounce you wife and wife, you may kiss the bride.' Father Jamerson declared. At first neither woman moved forward, content to just stand and absorb the feeling of the words; eventually they moved towards each other and once more it was just the two of them as they kissed, gently but hungrily, with the promise for more. A lot more.

The newly married couple turned to face their congregation whom all stood and applauded their friends as they made their way back down the aisle and into the hotel, giving themselves a few minutes alone to compose themselves before having to have photos and before the reception.

'Arizona?' Callie gripped her wife's hand.

'Yeah...wife?' Arizona put on her best super-dimpled smile. 'That is never going to get old for me...now what were you going to say?'

'I just...I...you're amazing babe, and you look amazing and your vows were amazing and...' Callie's ramble was cut off as Arizona kissed her properly, how she had wanted to do when they were being pronounced but this was too x-rated for their family and friends. Pushing Callie up against the wall Arizona made the kiss faster and more intense before slowing and pulling back before they were caught by someone and reprimanded for being horny teenagers.

'You're amazing too Calliope, you look absolutely stunning and your vows...well they're words that I shall never, ever forget.'

'Likewise Zo.' Callie smiled and the couple headed back out for photos and congratulations from their friends and family, neither letting go off the steel grip they had on each others' hands.

After photos were taken and hugs were given the congregation settled inside the marquee for the reception, a three course meal was served before the speeches began. First to stand was Arizona's Dad whom, very military like, thanked everyone for their presence along with wishing his daughter and new wife all the happiness in the world. As the couple then turned to Callie's Dad they were surprised when it was Lucia who stood.

'I know I'm breaking tradition a bit being the one to give the speech, but due to what's happened in the past I feel it's the best thing. I don't need to tell you all here that I wasn't very receiving of this relationship but I can't say how sorry I am for that fact and how very very wrong I was. Arizona you are one of the most beautiful people I've ever met, both on the inside and the outside. Seeing how happy you make my daughter...well I can only thank you for that and welcome you to the family.' Lucia raised her glass, as did everyone else and returned to her seat.

Callie leant across her father, 'Mama, thank you.' She said simply, ignoring the tears that dripped off of her chin onto her Dad's lap.

Before long it was time for their first dance, Callie and Arizona dancing slowly to a piece of music that they had chosen together. 'This has been the perfect day.' Callie said as she looked into Arizona's eyes.

'It really has.' Arizona replied. 'You're perfect.'

'So are you.' Callie replied, smiling broadly. 'So how long do we have to stick around for? I'd quite like to get you to bed Mrs Torres...'

Arizona beamed at the use of that name; although they'd agreed to keep their names unchanged for ease at work it didn't stop them using them between themselves.

'Well I think we have to stick around for a little longer babe, but don't you worry, I'll make it worth your wait.' With that the song finished and the couple left the dance floor, allowing others to fill the floor and dance the night away.

XX

Around four hours passed before most people had drifted off, either back to their own home or to rooms that they had booked in the hotel. Arizona and Callie had said their goodbyes to the people that remained and climbed into the elevator. Before Callie had time to breathe Arizona was on her, pushing her up against the elevator wall and kissing her with force. Callie moaned as Arizona pulled away, bringing out a giggle from the blonde's lips. 'I just wanted to appreciate you in the dress one more time before I ripped it off you when we're in the room.' Arizona explained herself.

'I'll go with that,' Callie replied. She dropped her eyes, letting them roam all over her wife's body, over her toned shoulders and arms and the rest of her dress, knowing the amazing body that waited beneath.

Arizona gulped and bit her lip, seeing the way Callie's eyes devoured her made her wetness heighten and her centre throb. The elevator announced their arrival on their floor and they promptly exited making hastily towards the honeymoon suite at the end of the corridor. Once the door was closed behind them the couple were on each other once more, hands discovering the dresses that their eyes had been admiring all day.

'God you're so fucking hot.' Arizona growled as Callie bit into her neck. Callie loved it when Arizona swore during sex; it made her feel hot, dirty and ridiculously turned on.

'Let's get these things off!' Callie said, motioning to the dresses that they were still in.

'Yeah, easier said than done; I swear Teddy sowed me into this thing earlier!' Arizona thought for a second before saying, 'How about I go do this in the bathroom and you do yours in here...I don't want to kill the mood or anything?' Callie agreed and so the two disappeared off to change into something more fitting the mood they were in.

Arizona threw her suitcase open and discarded various items until she came across the sexy underwear she'd packed especially. Deciding to wear the new underwear Callie had never seen before, it was deep red with black lace on top; a bra and briefs to match, leaving the absolute minimum to imagination.

Once ready, Arizona poked her head round the bathroom door and almost fell through at what she saw waiting for her. If she thought she had sexy underwear on, well, that was nothing compared to what her Latina wife had waiting for her. Callie had gone to town wearing a purple full body Basque with thigh-high stockings that only exaggerated her already amazing legs. The Basque showed off everything that Arizona loved about the Latina's body, the piece of clothing barely holding in what lay underneath.

Arizona moved slowly towards Callie, wanting to take in every inch of her body, worship it even.

'Like what you see?' Callie asked huskily.

'Fuck yes.' Arizona replied, the sex thick in her voice. 'You're so...breathtaking Calliope.'

Callie grinned as she moved towards the blonde, closing the gap between them, 'You're stunning yourself Zo; I can't believe that you're all mine.'

'Forever and always.' Arizona replied simply as she reached up and kissed the taller woman gently. The gentle, loving kiss soon gave way to something more intense and passionate as each explored the others' mouth with their tongues. Arizona pushed against Callie gently, guiding her over to the large bed that was at their disposal for the evening; climbing on top of the Latina as she sat on the edge of the bed.

No movement was frantic or rushed; it was hot, romantic, and passionate; their love making hitting a whole new level now that they had just exchanged vows. Arizona ran her hands over the Basque, taking time to knead Callie's breasts and brush her hand over Callie's centre.

It didn't take long for both Callie and Arizona to remove the items of clothing that the other was wearing and they lay naked; their bodies pressed together, their heated cores spurring each other on.

'Touch me...' Callie gasped as Arizona teased her breasts with her mouth, rolling her tongue around the nipples like she was planning on doing so further south.

Arizona couldn't wait to taste her lover and so wasted no time in moving down and running her tongue through the wetness that had already pooled. Callie's hipped bucked at the new contact whilst she moaned, wanting more. Arizona obliged, pushing her tongue into Callie, enjoying the taste of her wife more than ever before. Knowing that Callie was already close, and wanting to see her face, Arizona replaced her tongue with her hand so that she could kiss her way back up to the Latina's mouth, allowing her to taste herself on Arizona's lips. Both women moaning as they fought for control.

Callie, not content with the position rolled Arizona over so that she was trapped underneath, the blonde instantly pushing two fingers inside Callie, who in turn reached behind to do the same. It was hot, intense, and having Callie on top of her only made Arizona more aroused. Watching her face as she moved her fingers in and out, her own hips grinding as Callie worked her own magic.

The pace quickened, the couple moving in perfect unison as both climaxed at the same time, Callie struggling to remain upright as her orgasm crashed over her. Riding each other out, they both removed their fingers and Callie collapsed onto the bed next to Arizona, lazily throwing an arm across her stomach and lacing a leg between hers.

'We're married.' Callie breathed as she moved herself closer into Arizona.

'We are.' Arizona smiled and laced her fingers into Callie's.

'I love you so much Zo.' Callie said.

'I love you too Calliope, forever and always.' Arizona smiled and couldn't help it as a stray tear fell down her cheek, purely out of happiness. Callie kissed it away and grinned that grin that she kept only for Arizona. Arizona grinned back; there wasn't going to be much sleeping occurring in this bed!

That night the couple made love more times than they ever had before in one night, the intensity and passion hitting new heights and sending them into married bliss. It had been one hell of a hard road back, but now they were on the other side, married and happier than ever; their love stronger, deeper and more profound than before. Each had found the missing piece in their picture, the ying to their yang and nothing could touch them.

Together they would face the world for the rest of their lives.

Forever and always.

_**A/N: Please leave one last review for this story :D thanks to everyone who has read the story and especially those that give me feedback. Till next time!**_


End file.
